Caught in Between
by leslie25
Summary: What if Anastasia and Jose were together? Will a chance bump in with the enigma, Christian Grey, make her change her mind? Confused of the new feelings, she is caught between the life she knows and the new life she can have. (I like the what if stories and decided to try my hand at it)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My life has been in a whirlwind as of late. Graduating university, finding a job at a small publishing company as an assistant editor, and moving in with Jose.

Oh, Jose. We met during freshman orientation. I was sitting in the auditorium waiting for it to begin when he walked in. It's like everything was in slow motion. Tall, toned, tan and too handsome for his own good. He was walking towards me and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He got closer to where I was sitting, and I began to squirm in my seat. He stopped right in front of me, we locked eyes and he asked if the seat next to me was taken. All I could do was shake my head. I tried to speak, but the words never came out. After that day, we were inseparable. We began as just good friends. Around junior year we decided to try it out. See if we could take it to another level. And 2 1/2 years later, we're still together.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to try my hand at a different story. The Married Life is my first baby, so I'll be finishing that one as well as working on this one. I hope to get the first chapter up tomorrow. Let me know what you think so far please. Any comments, reviews, advice is always welcomed. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Baby, have you seen my camera lenses? I know I put it in one of these boxes." Jose yells from the living room.

"Maybe you should try and look in the box that says photography stuff." I roll my eyes.

We just moved into our cozy, one bedroom apartment at the Cornelius in downtown Seattle, a week ago. When I first saw it, I knew it was perfect for us. We still have some more unpacking to do, but it already feels like home.

"Are you almost ready to go? I need my best assistant with me today."

"Yeah, I'm ready. And I'm your only assistant, babe." I walk into our living room. Jose is hunched over the box rummaging through it. "So does said best assistant get paid for this gig?" I ask sarcastically, already knowing my answer.

"Ahhh huh! Here it is." Pulling out the lens and raising it up in triumph.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. Pulling down slightly to meet his lips.

"I'm sorry Ana, but once again, I don't have any money to pay you. But I can pay you in a different way." He winks at me.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me."

Jose grabs the back of my thighs and swiftly lifts me up. I circle my legs around his waist.

"And if I am, is it working?" He whispers.

"No, I'm still going to need some type of payment." I giggle.

"I'll be able to pay up, later." He looks deeply into my eyes asking for permission to kiss me. I skim the tip of his nose with mine and he takes the signal, hungrily taking my mouth.

Before Jose, I never knew what a good kiss was. Well, I never had too much experience, but Jose can kiss.

He breaks away, before we go any further. "Babe, we really have to go or we'll be late."

"Ok, but I expect to be paid..." I reach down, rubbing his erection through his jean as he groans. "in full, later." I bite the bottom of his lip. He grows harder under my palm.

"If you keep this up, I won't be getting paid. Let's go." Jose lets me down slowly and I'm standing on my own two feet again. We grab everything we need and we are out the door.

* * *

"You never told me what kind of event we're doing today." We're driving down the highway. The way we're going indicates we're headed toward rich folk territory.

"It's for a charity called Coping Together. Dr. Trevelyan Grey called me about 2 weeks. Her usual photographer couldn't do it. Luckily, one of her colleagues, Dr. Pinto, recommended me. Remember the birthday party about 2 months ago that I did for her little girl?" I nod, even though I don't remember. Jose is booked every weekend and it's hard to keep track of what's what. "They're having their annual picnic today. Should be fun." He lays his hand on my thigh as he drives. And I turn to look at him and smile. I turn up the music and lay my hand over his.

...

After 30 minutes of driving and admiring all the big mansions along the way, we arrive. The drive just to the front of the house takes a few minutes. There are a lot of cars parked along the driveway.

Once we stop a valet opens my door and helps me out. "Thank you?" I say to him as I take his hand. I really feel out of place already.

Jose comes around the car, taking my hand, as the valet drives his '99 Civic away. Walking up to the door, Jose takes in a deep breath. I can sense he's a little nervous. He's playing with the lens cover on his camera. Taking it off and putting it back on again.

"You'll do great Jose. You're not a newbie at this. Plus, I'm here to help you." I give him a reassuring squeeze and kiss him on his cheek hoping it will help him calm down. He sighs and rings the door bell. The door flies open a minute later.

"Jose?" A pretty woman, who is probably in her early fifties, with blonde, shoulder length hair greets us. She's wearing a baby blue shirt with Coping Together on the front and some khaki cigarette pants. She looks stylish, even with just a regular shirt on.

"Yes, I'm Jose. And this is my girlfriend assistant, Anastasia. I hope we're not late Dr. Trevelyan?" He gives her the charming Jose smile, while extending his hand to shake hers. Then she turns to shake mine.

"You can call me Ana." I shyly let her know.

"And please call me Grace. You're just in time. Thank you both for coming." She steps to the side allowing us to come in. I can't believe my eyes. I've only seen places like this on tv shows. The foyer has a chandelier in the middle and underneath is a big round table with an equally large arrangement of assorted pastel flowers. There are some stairs that seem to reach heaven to the front right. To the left is a dining room with another beautiful chandelier. A long rectangular table set with fancy place settings. Probably all china and crystal. And to the right a living room. Everything is all white. "Did you need a minute to set up?" Grace's voice wakes me from trance.

"No, I'm ready. Can I just put my camera bag away?" He lifts the bag up.

"I'll put it away dear." she takes it. "Go on ahead, right through there." She points to the big French doors that lead to the backyard.

…

The backyard is full of kids. Screaming, laughing, and running around everywhere. Tents with different activities spread throughout the huge backyard. I can also see a dunk tank, 3 jumpers with slides, cotton candy machines, and a couple of people making balloon animals, swords, hats, etc. Whatever the kids desire. There are picnic tables to one side where people are enjoying the hot dogs and hamburgers that are being grilled up. This is any child's fantasy, all in one place.

"Let's see what we can capture." I follow Jose as he starts shooting away. This is definitely not work to him. He gets to do what he loves. And I get to go places and see things I would never dream of. He makes it all possible for me. And I love watching him work.

This "assisting job", as he calls it, consists of me carrying around different lenses and flashes he might need. He's tried to explain to me what everything is for, but I can never quite understand. Everything sounds like a jumble of information. I think the only reason why he wants me as his assistant is so he can have me around. And I don't mind. What girl wouldn't want to spend the day with her man?

"Let's get some shots over there by the dunk tank, Ana." Jose points with one hand, but still taking pictures with the other.

There's a long line for the dunk tank and a blonde haired man sits on the seat. He is very good looking. California surfer type, I'd say. He's teasing the kids. Sticking out his tongue, and waving his hands in his ears. Jose clicks away at him, making sure to capture his funny faces. The kids keep missing the target. It's either too short or off to the side. And he sits up there, still dry. No kid has gotten him yet.

"Hi." He waves at us, mostly to the camera.

Jose turns to shoot some picture of the kids that are in line and starts to walk off. And before I know it, there's a big splash in the tank. The mans arms are flailing around in the water. He wasn't expecting it.

"Fucking Christian!" The man shouts when he resurfaces.

"Language Elliot. There's kids around." The man, I can assume is Christian, mocks him as he bumps into me. Sending me flying to the ground, falling straight onto my ass.

"What the hell?" He shouts and he looks pissed. Even though he's the one who bumped into me. _Bastard._ He looks down at me, and his face changes. Softening the more he keeps looking at me. "I'm sor..." He stops mid sentence, offering me his hand. I take it and a feeling I've never felt before shoots through me. A jolt of electricity, jump starting my body. Not even with Jose have I felt anything like this before. His grey eyes are penetrating deep into my core. I feel exposed. Naked in front of him. I snatch back my hand from his grip. He shakes his head to get out of the daze he's in. "I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there. I was just trying to get my brother." He points at the blonde man, he had called Elliot earlier, who's climbing back onto the seat.

"Well, next time, watch where you're going." I snap. Wiping the grass away from my jeans.

"Next time, get out of the way." He scolds. He's back to being angry. We stare each other down.

"Ana, come here." Jose calls, breaking the standoff. I stomp away to his side.

"Did you see that?" I ask as Christian walks past. "That guy bumped into me and had the nerve to tell me to get out of his way." I scoff.

"Sorry babe, I didn't. Are you ok?" He looks me over. "Do you need me to go say something to him?"

"No. Everything is fine. I'm not hurt. Plus, I don't want to cause a scene. Or for you to lose business because of one moody man."

"Just let me know, ok?" He asks and I nod. "Let's get back to it, shall we."

* * *

"Have you two eaten anything yet?" Grace asks as Jose takes pictures of the jumping kids. He's been going strong for the past 2 hours. We got to play some of the games and enjoyed sharing cotton candy in between. Trying our hardest not to get caught.

"Not yet, Grace." I let her know.

"Well, there's an hour left till the picnic is over. I think you've captured quite enough. Go and have a bite to eat." She's walking us towards the picnic area.

"Thank you." We say in unison.

The spread looks delicious. Hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, potato and macaroni salad, deviled eggs, and sandwiches. We sit down on the table with our plates. Grace tells us all about Coping Together. And how she started it because of her son, Christian, and his early childhood. I space out, thinking about our earlier meeting. _That jerk! She's too nice to have a son like that. _

"Boys, come over here. I want you to meet some people." She motions, as two men make their way towards us. I gasp as I see who is headed our way. Grace and Jose turn to look at me. I throw a convincing smile on my face. _Play nice, Steele,_ I tell myself. Jose stands up and I follow, standing next to his side. Christian scowls when he sees me with his mom.

"Mother?" Christian address Grace.

"Elliot, Christian, I want you to meet Jose, our photographer today, and his lovely girlfriend assistant, Anastasia." She smiles.

"Hmpf, lovely." I hear Christian say under his breath. Grace gives him a stern look.

"Nice to meet you. Hope you were able to get my good side. Well, actually, both sides are my good side. So it wouldn't matter." Elliot teases and happily shakes our hands. I see Christian roll his eyes.

"Jose." Christian shakes his hand. "Anastasia." He takes my hand and it's there again. I don't know what it is. I think Christian feels it too because his eyes open wide. And he drops my hand.

"Please, call me Ana." I tell them.

"Is that it mother?" Christian asks. Like if we're taking up his precious time.

"Go on boys." Grace shoos them away. And gives us a sorry look. Apologizing for Christian's behavior.

"See ya." Elliot waves. And the two leave.

Grace turns to face us. "Sorry about Christian. He's just a grouch sometimes."

...

We've said our goodbyes and are waiting for the valet to bring around our car.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jose asks.

"It was fun, until I was dropped on my ass by that jerk." I pout.

"Don't get too worked up about it. You'll most likely never have to see him again." He ensures me.

"You're right." I agree with him as we drive back home after a long day of work.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It's probably hard to read about Ana being with someone else. But that is how the story goes. Thanks to everyone that's already followed and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and keep me motivated. Let me know how you like the story so far. Comments, reviews, advice, etc always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the weekend flies by so fast, that it's all a blur. We ended up unpacking the rest of the boxes, ordering takeout and watching movies. And before I knew it, it was Monday again.

I like to get to work 10 minutes early every morning just so I can have everything ready for Matt when he gets in. It's a small publishing company, so not only am I assistant editor but also his regular assistant. It entails a lot, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Keeps me on my toes.

Matt is the editor at Piper Publications. He's in his early 40's, about 6'0 ft, dark full hair, and hazel eyes. Your all American boy. I love working with him. He's unlike any boss I've ever had. Very laid back and easy going. He reminds me of a chattier Ray. I think that's why we get along so well.

"Hey Ana banana. Good weekend?" Matt asks as he stops in front of my desk. He just started adding banana on after my name, thinking he was witty. At first it was annoying but it's grown on me and I don't mind anymore. I hand him his messages and one of the completed manuscript I finished over the weekend.

"It was nice. Jose had this event on Saturday for Coping Together's annual picnic. Lot's of fun. Kids everywhere, games, food, the whole works."

"Dr. Grey runs that right?"

"Yes, she's a sweet lady. Very nice."

"Was her billionaire son there too?" He questions.

"Billionaire? Matt, I think you've been reading too many of those gossip mags. It's messing with your head."

"Ana, you have never heard of _The _Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings? The 27 year old billionaire?" I shake my head. "Come on!" He says in disbelief.

"Nope. I never heard of him until Saturday. And I hope that was the last I ever have to see him." I say bitterly.

"What crawled up your ass?" He raises a questioning eyebrow. "Did he do something to you?"

"It's not what he did, it's how he acted. He accidentally bumped into me and I fell on my ass. He helped me up..." Matt puts his hand up to stop me.

"Wait, wait, wait. If he helped you up, why are you so angry towards him?"

"Well, I kind of snapped at him for bumping into me. And he returned the favor by being an ass, telling me to move out of his way next time." I murmur.

"Women. I don't understand your kind. But I still love you guys. Anyways, I doubt you'll be mingling with high society every weekend. So you're safe." He winks at me as he heads into his office.

I shrug it off and get down to work.

...

I have a light workload this morning. Matt has emailed me a few pages to edit and it keeps me busy up until lunch time.

I like to bring my lunch and eat at my desk. I pull out the contents of my sack lunch onto my desk. A half of a turkey sandwich with all the fixings, grapes and a bottle of water. I look at the food adoringly. Jose makes and packs my lunch for me every morning. He's such a sweetheart. I pull out my iphone to text Jose. A ritual every lunch time.

_-hey babe_  
_whatcha doing?_

_-hey! just printing_  
_pics fr Sat. Is it lunch_  
_time already?_

_-yeah. eating at_  
_my desk, thinking_  
_bout u ;)_

_-oh yeah? is it me_  
_naked?_

_-Maybe :P_

_-perv. before I forget_  
_I need a favor..._

_-anything! what_  
_did u need?_

_-I forgot my camera_  
_bag at Grace's_

_-Since ur closer, can u_  
_pick it up, please?_

_-sure thing. see u_  
_tonight babe :*_

_-thanks :*_

I put away my phone and finish up my lunch.

...

The day has gone by and it's already time to head out. I'm glad today wasn't so hectic like it usually is. I pack my things and make my way to Matt's office.

I knock on his door. "Come in." He says.

I open the door and peek my head in. "I'm heading out Matt. Was there anything you needed me to do before I left?"

"Yes. This manuscript. I need the first two chapters, line checked, please." He stretches out his arm with the manuscript without even looking at me.

"What's wrong? You sound a bit stressed." I ask concerned.

He sighs heavily and slumps back into his chair. He motions me to take a seat. I close the door and sit.

"It's probably nothing. But there's this rumor going around that we've been bought out." He whispers even though it's just him and I in the office.

"What? Bought out?" I gasp. "What does that mean?"

"That means they can do whatever the fuck they feel like doing to us. Fire us, keep us, toy with our emotions. Or just get rid of us all." He rests his elbow on the arm rest and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if its true. Just rumors flying around. It could just be the uppers trying to scare us to work harder. " He looks up at me with a sincere look on his face. "I'm sorry Ana banana, I don't want to scare you. Just take it with a grain of salt."

"Ok." Is all I can manage to get out. I don't know how to take the news. But like he said, it could be nothing.

"Keep this between us? I don't want there to be an uprising over nothing."

"Of course. You know me." I stand up. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." He gives me an unconvincing smile and I walk out, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Walking to my car I hear my phone beep. I place my purse on the hood of my car and search for it. It's a text from Jose.

_-don't forget babe..._

"Fuck." I mutter. I totally forgot that Jose asked me to pick up his camera bag. I hope that I can just grab the bag and leave. I don't want any chance of bumping into _The_ Christian Grey again.

I get into Wanda, my VW Beetle, and take off.

...

As I pull up to the huge home, I notice a black R8 sitting in front. Along with a black Cadillac truck. I park Wanda along side them. I look at the three cars parked together. I shrug my shoulders. _My car has sentimental value. Those cars are for show._

I ring the doorbell. I stand there, looking around until it opens. Elliot stands there with a big grin on his face.

"Hey... Anastasia, right?" He points at me.

"Yes, it's Ana." I nod. "Elliot?" I ask even though I know that's his name.

"Yup. What brings you back?" He asks.

"Jose forgot his camera bag here on Saturday. I work a few minutes away from here, so he asked me to get it for him." I explain.

"Elliot. Who's there?" I hear Grace's voice faintly in the distance.

"It's Ana mom. She's picking up a camera bag that Jose left." He shouts. I can see Grace walking towards us in back of Elliot.

"Hello dear. It's nice seeing you again. Sorry for my rude son, come in." She narrows her eyes at Elliot.

"Sorry, come in." He steps aside.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to intrude. I only came to get the bag."

"Don't be silly. At least come have a drink or a little snack." Grace insists.

I don't want to be rude, so I step inside the house and follow them to the kitchen.

"Sit." She points at a stool and I sit down. Elliot takes the next seat over. "What would you like darling? Water, soda, juice, wine, beer? Take your pick." Grace opens the huge refrigerator. It's stocked with everything she just mentioned.

"A coke is fine, thank you."

"Beer for me mom." Elliot says fast so Grace can get him a drink too. She grabs a can for me and a bottle placing it down in front of us.

As I open the can, an older man, dressed in a nice designer suit, holding a briefcase, comes walking in to the kitchen.

"I didn't know we had a guest." The man says.

"Carrick, this is Ana. Ana, Carrick. She's the girlfriend of the photographer from Saturday. She's picking up his camera bag." Grace tells him. He walks towards me extending his hand. I take it, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Ana. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"No sir. I'm sorry I won't be."

"Maybe next time then. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish before dinner."

"Christian, dear, come here and say hi." Grace waves towards the entry way of the kitchen. I turn my head, and standing there is Christian. This is the first time I really get a good look at him. He's also in a designer suit. His tie, is loosened and the shirt is unbuttoned from the top. His copper hair is messy. He is kind of handsome, in a jerk kind of way.

I can feel his grey eyes on me. I blush under his stare. He saunters over to Grace's side and leans forward, placing his forearms on the counter top.

"Hi Anastasia." Christian murmurs.

"It's Ana, dumbass." Elliot snickers.

"Hello." I whisper. Even though he doesn't seem happy to see me, he hasn't taken his eyes off me. I squirm on the stool. I don't know why I'm acting this way. _This is the same guy who dropped you on your ass, remember? Get it together, Steele._ I can see Elliot in my peripherals looking at Christian then at me and back again. He looks confused. "I.. I think I should be going now. Jose will be expecting me home soon." I break the look between Christian and I to address Grace.

"I understand darling. I'll walk you out." She comes around to my side.

I slide off of the stool and stand up.

"Bye Elliot. Christian." I wave at them. Christian stands up straight and nods. Still watching me.

I follow Grace to the front door. She opens the it and I step out and turn. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Not a problem." She leans in and gives me a hug. I reciprocate.

"Bye." I wave, walking towards my car.

"Bye darling."

...

I'm sitting in my car and decide to text Jose before leaving to let him know I'm on my way.

_-on my way, see_  
_you soon :*_

I throw my phone on the passenger seat. Then a knock at my window startles me. I look out and up. Christian is standing there. I roll down my window. He leans down, placing his forearm on the door.

"Forget something?" He holds up the camera bag._ Duh. That's why you came here in the first place._ "Mom made me run this out to you."

"Yeah, thanks." I reach for the bag and my hand touches his. It's like deja vu. The same feeling I had the first time we touched. It's there again. His eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"What the fuck?" He whispers. And he looks confused.

"I gotta go." I throw the bag in the back seat. Roll up the window, turn the car on and take off. I look in my rear view and I can see Christian's form getting smaller while I drive away.

...

I finally get home to Jose. I throw everything on the counter and kick off my heels. "Babe, I'm home." I call.

Jose emerges from the bedroom. "Finally." He walks over to me, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my forehead. "Hungry?"

"No, not really. But I can go for something else." I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him, hard. I've missed him the whole day and have been waiting for our lips to meet. He picks me up and carries me to our room where we end up wrapped up in each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'll spare the details of Ana and Jose being "together" lol.** **Also, please let me know if I need to change around how I arrange the text messaging. Thanks again. And as always, let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_How did I get here? I'm sitting in my car, in front of Grace's home._

_*TAP TAP TAP*_

_Christian? I roll down my window._

_"Forget something?" He says._

_"Thanks?" I grab the bag from him. Our hands touch again and then a flash._

_What the hell? I'm laying back, propped up on my forearms, on the hood of the black R8. Christian is standing in front of me._

_"I want you, Anastasia. Here. Right now." Christian growls. He has a hungry look on his face and I'm his main course. He licks his lips as he loosens his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt, pulling it wide open. I can see his chiseled body._

_Damn, he's sexy. Wait, what are you thinking Ana? Snap out of it. You're with Jose and you love him. I want to run, get out of here. But I can't move._

_He starts to pull down his pants, then his boxers. He looks down and smirks. He's hard and ready. I look down at my body and I'm naked. When did this happen? He lowers himself and he's on top of me._

_"I'm going to fuck you, hard, Anastasia." I feel him at my entrance and I moan. "Ready baby?" His warm breath is tickling my ear. He slowly starts to sink himself into me._

_"Shit." I sit up fast. I'm back in my bed. Thank God! I can make out Jose's body sleeping next to me. It was a dream. Why the fuck am I dreaming about Christian? I look at the clock on my bedside table. It's still early, 6:15. I lay back down and wrap my arm around Jose. He stirs and starts to turn around to face me. I am met with hypnotic grey eyes.  
_

_"Christian? How did you get in here? Where's Jose?" I'm so confused.  
_

_"Anastasia, I told you i was going to fuck you." Our faces are close enough that the tip of our noses are touching. He licks my lips.  
_

"Babe, wake up. You overslept." I can feel Jose shaking me. "You're going to be late for work."

"Huh." My eyes fly open. Jose is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me.

"Get up and get ready for work." He stands up. "I made some breakfast for you. So hurry up." He walks out of the room.

All I can do is lay there, covering my face with my arms. That was one hell of a dream. It felt so real. But it wasn't. _You shouldn't be thinking about Christian, let alone dreaming about him._ I throw my arms down beside me on the bed. I grab the blanket and throw it off of me, get up and head into the bathroom.

...

"Thanks. That was delicious, babe." I look at my watch to check the time, 7:30. Ray gave me this watch when I graduated high school. It's old and a knock off Rolex, but I love it. "Shit, I gotta run." I get up and kiss Jose. "See ya."

* * *

I make it with a minute to spare. I turn on my computer and put away my purse. I decide to grab a cup of tea before Matt gets in. I hear my phone beep just as I'm about to go to the coffee room for my tea.

_-I'm in the area today_  
_lunch?_

_-sure, I would love_  
_to_

_-I'll wait for you in_  
_front. 12?_

_-perfect. see ya_  
_then :)_

_-see ya ;)_

I am so excited to see her. I can't wait till lunch time. It's been a while. I fill my cup with hot water, grab a tea packet and head back to my desk.

Matt has arrived and is already in his office. I put down my cup and packet on my desk. I grab the manuscript and his messages and peek into his office.

"Morning Matt." He doesn't answer. His chair is turned, facing the window. "Matt!" I say a little louder. He probably didn't hear me the first time.

"I'm sorry Ana banana." He spins around in his chair. "How are ya this morning?" He still has that solemn look on his face from yesterday before I left. I place everything on his desk in front of him. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?" I'm really concerned. I've never seen him this upset before. Two days in a row.

He motions me to close the door and take a seat. This can't be good. He stands up and starts to pace the room. I follow him around with my eyes, trying to figure out what's eating him. He sighs and starts to speak.

"I received an email this morning from Frank." Frank is Matt's boss. "Seems as though the rumors were true. The company has been bought out. We have a meeting next Wednesday with the new owner."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know what's going to be said at this meeting. I'm just worried, that's all."

"I think you're taking it too serious. Don't worry, if they decide to give me your job, I'll turn them down." I giggle.

"Ha ha. Funny. Get back to work." He points to the door.

"Fine. I was going to do that anyway." I smile and he finally has a genuine smile on his face.

...

Today has been much busier then yesterday. Matt has been receiving a lot more calls. I can only assume to talk to him about the new change in ownership. So to lighten up his workload he's been emailing me a few more pages to edit for him.

I'm in the middle of editing a page when I hear my phone beep.

_-ready?_

I didn't realize how late it was. I must have really been on a roll with all the work.

_-I'll be out. Give me_  
_2 min's_

_-k, hurry up  
:p_

I throw my phone into my purse and sling it over my shoulder. I knock on Matt's door.

"Yes."

I open the door and Matt has his phone to his ear.

"Hold on a sec. Yeah Ana?" He asks.

"I'm stepping out for lunch today. I'll be back in an hour. Will you be ok without me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry back." He grins.

* * *

"Hey, I've missed you." I hug Kate tight.

"Me too." She holds me at an arms length. "Domestic life suits you Steele. Jose's made an honest woman out of you." She teases.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She's dressed casual for our lunch date. Jeans and a black, form fitted, cotton long sleeve shirt, and some black flats. Usually she would be in a pant suit or pencil skirt and blouse and some killer heels. _The life of a journalist._ "What do you feel like eating?"

"Let's just go to the cafe across the street." She loops her arm through mine and cross the street.

We grab a corner booth and order our food.

"What's new?" She props her elbow on the table and rests her chin in her palm. I know what she's getting ready to do. Interrogate me. Typical Kate.

"Nothing much. You know me. I live a boring life." I looking every where but at her. If I do, she's going to know something is up. She always has a way of knowing when something is wrong with me. Even if I act normal. "What's new with you?"

"Plain old work. You know how that goes." She raises an eyebrow. "How are you and Jose doing?"

"We're doing great. I think the move has brought us even closer together. I like being able to wake up next to him." I take a sip of my water.

"Mhmm. Like? Don't you mean _love_ being able to wake up next to him?"

"Are we having a bff lunch or an interrogation?" I snap at her.

"Hey Steele, I was just asking. Don't get all defensive." She raises her arms in defeat. "I just want to know how you two are doing. That's all." She leans in closer. "Are you sure nothing else is bothering you? We _are_ best friends. You know you can always tell me anything, right?"

She can always find a way to make me feel guilty. "Yes, I know Kate. It's just that..." I don't know if I should mention to her anything about Christian. "It's nothing. Everything is great. I'm just happy to be here having lunch with you." I offer her a half smile.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. If I didn't know any better, there's something you're hiding from me. You better tell me. Right now!" She's giving me the Kate stare down. I know she means business.

"Fine Kate. But I'm telling you, it's nothing." I lean back into the booth. "Last Saturday, Jose had a job. It was for Dr. Trevelyan Grey's charity..." Kate cuts me off.

"Coping Together. He landed that?" I nod. "Wow. Good for Jose." I give her my can-I-continue-face. "Sorry. Go on." She picks up her sandwich and takes a bite. Her eyes are glued to me.

"You know I help him out when he needs it. So I tagged along. To get to the point of this story, Christian, Grace's son, bumped into me and I fell. He helped me up and this weird feeling shot through me. But I was a bitch to him and he was sort of a jerk to me."

"Christian? As in Christian Grey. _The_ Christian Grey, billionaire?"

"Yes, that one." I roll my eyes. "Then yesterday I went back to Grace's to pick up Jose's camera bag. He forgotten it on Saturday. But when I went back to my car, of course I forgot to get it. So Grace had Christian bring it out to me." I stop and she's staring at me to continue.

"And.."

"Well, our hands touched and the same feeling spread throughout my whole body. I can't explain it." I shake my head, confused. "There's more."

"Spit it out."

"I had a sex dream about him this morning." I'm embarrassed to tell her. I can feel myself blushing in front of her. I look down at my knotted fingers.

"Really? That's hot. Was it good at least?" She laughs.

"Whatever. What do you think it means?" I ask her, hoping she can give me the answer.

"I don't know what to tell you Steele. I've never had anything like that happen to me before. Especially with a billionaire."

"I just met this guy... and I..." My eyes are starting to get teary. "I feel so bad for even thinking about him, Kate. I love Jose..." I bury my face into my hands. I feel her sit next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey, Ana. It's ok. You didn't do anything bad. It's not like you cheated on Jose. Thinking and doing are two different things." Her voice is soothing.

I pull back and look at her. "You're right. I'm never going to see him again anyways. I sniffle. "Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, let's talk about something else." She smiles, wiping a tear away from my cheek with a napkin.

...

"We have to do this again soon Steele." We're walking back across the street.

"Of course Kavanagh." We hug. I stand there and watch her walk to her car. She turns and I wave. "Bye." I mouth. She gets in her car and drives off.

I hear a beep. Of course it's my phone. I check it while walking back to my office.

_-Ana, u never_

_texted me when u_

_went 2 lunch_

-sorry. had lunch

with Kate.

_-how is she?_

-good. I'll tell u

about it when I

get home. back

at work.

_-ok. love u :*_

-u too :*

* * *

Today has been exhausting. Pages upon pages of editing at work and more to take home. Also, lunch with Kate was draining. But I'm glad to get everything I was feeling off my chest. I could never tell Jose any of what I told Kate.

All I want to do is get home and snuggle on the couch with Jose. That should make me feel better.

When I get home, I notice his car is not in his usual parking spot.

"Jose, you home?" I say walking into the apartment. No answer.

I decide to change into some sweats and a shirt and get dinner ready when he gets home. Grilled lemon pepper chicken breast, mashed potatoes and some steamed broccoli.

When I come out of our room, I hear a ping from my phone in my purse. It's an email, most likely Matt. No one emails me unless its work. I get my phone out and check who it is. What the hell? How did he get my email? Before I can open it and read it, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Ahh!" I yelp.

"Hey sexy. It's just me." Jose whispers into my ear. "What are you doing?" I close down my email, to read it later placing it face down on the counter. I wiggle myself out of his arms.

"Nothing. I was just about to start dinner. Where have you been?" I walk over to the refrigerator to pull out everything I need.

"Well, Grace called me for a little meeting at her home today."

"Oh, what did she want?" I ask curiously.

"She's having a surprise party in 3 weeks. And guess who she asked to be the photographer for the party?" He says arrogantly.

"You?"

"Yup. Me!" He's beaming. "And Grace wants you to come too. Not as my assistant though. She wants you as a guest."

"That's great. How fun." I act excited. "Is it Carrick's birthday?"

"No, it's Christian's." He leans down, giving me a kiss. "I'm going to go change. When I come back, I'll tell you all the details." And he walks to the bedroom.

"Ah shit." I murmur.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this new chapter. Let me know what you think. You guys are great! Thanks guys!**

**And also...**

**Rachel, I think it's possible for Ana to feel something with Christian even though she loves Jose. You could probably feel it in real life. It might not be how the books describe it, but it can be close to it.**

**egyptianeyes, thank you for asking about Kate. Helped me to write out this chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know some of you guys were interested in Christian's point of view. So its something fast I came up with and a short chapter. It's only to see where Christian head is at in all of this. Sorry. I hope the next one will be longer.**

**And I really appreciate all the great comments/reviews you guys leave me. I love hearing how you guys enjoy this story. Thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Christian's POV**

It's time to close up shop here at GEH. But I find myself sitting here, at my desk. All I've been able to think about since yesterday has been Anastasia. All I can see are her big, beautiful, blue eyes. I can image them looking up at me as she kneels in front of me with her mouth full. I would love to get her into my playroom.

**RING... RING**

"Grey!" This better be good to interrupt my thoughts of Anastasia. "Everything is finalized?... Good... I had Andrea send out an email to Frank to let him know about the meeting for next Wednesday... Yes..." I feel bad for why I initially bought Piper Publications. But now, I see it as a early birthday present to myself. I can drop in anytime I feel like it. And "accidentally" bump into her.

I wasn't so keen on her on Saturday with her being a bitch. But seeing her again on Monday, how submissive she looked. My pants are getting tighter just thinking about it. What is it about this girl?

I had Welch do a background check on Anastasia the day after I met her. It came back clean. Squeaky clean. How I would love to corrupt her. I know I could teach her things that her boyfriend couldn't. I bet all they have is regular sex. Damn, why can't I get her out of my head?

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath. I'm so confused of these new feelings.

I pick up the phone to let Taylor know I'm ready to go. "Get the car ready. I'll be down in 5."

...

"Sir, where to?" Taylor asks as I slide into the back seat of the SUV.

"My mother's, Taylor."

On the car ride home, I decide to email Anastasia. I feel bad about the way I treated her and want to make amends with her. Especially since I'm her boss's boss's boss now.

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I wanted to...  
**Date:** May 29, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

Apologize for the way I acted on Saturday. I do not want any hostility between us seeing as though we'll be seeing more of each other. I hope you accept my apology.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I press send. Now I wait on pins and needles for her response. Are you serious Grey? Waiting on a woman to email you? She will be mine. I don't care what it takes to achieve that. I will have her.

...

We arrive and there is a Honda Civic parked in the front. I wonder who it could be.

I walk into the house and I hear Grace speaking with a man. The voice sounds familiar. I stand by the doorway and listen in on their conversation.

"I plan on having it on June 16th. I want to celebrate it before his actual birthday." I hear my mother say. That's two days before my birthday. What is she doing? I hate surprises.

"My calendar is free. I'll pencil you in." I hear him clicking on a device.

"That's great darling. These pictures you took are fantastic. So I know you'll be able to capture the surprise on Christian's face."

"Thank you so much Grace."

"Also, please bring along that dear girlfriend of your's. I would love for her to join us as a guest." She chuckles.

I'm going to enjoy this party now. I don't care if I have to put the cheesiest surprise on my face. As long as I get to see Anastasia, it'll be worth it.

"I will let her know. And please let me know if you need any more prints of any of the pictures from the picnic. And I'll have the cd copy of the pictures ready tomorrow." I hear him getting up from the couch.

"Thank you darling. I'll walk you out." I quietly make my way into the kitchen and wait for Grace in there.

"Honey, when did you get here." Grace asks when she sees me in the kitchen.

"Just now. I heard you speaking with someone in the living room. So I just came in here to wait for you."

She eyes me suspiciously. "So you didn't hear anything?"

"Do you think I'm the type to ease drop, mother?" I try my best to look appalled.

"No, you've never been the type." She kisses me on the cheek. "What would you like for dinner dear?"

"I'm not picky. You know that." I give her a smile.

...

After dinner, I retreat back home to my tower in the sky, Escala.

Instead of heading into my bedroom first, I walk upstairs and head into the playroom.

I unlock it and push the door open. I haven't been in here for 2 months. Since I ended the contract with Vanessa. Like all the others, she wanted more. I couldn't have that. So I ended it with her. Since then all I could do is immerse myself in work.

I think I've found the next girl I want to bring in here. Anastasia.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N1: Watch out for POV changes throughout this story. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ana's POV  
**

I'm tossing and turning in bed. I can't seem to fall asleep. But Jose has. That boy can be standing up any where and would be able to fall asleep.

I lay there, looking out into the darkness. Then I remember something. An email I received from Christian right when Jose came home this evening. I never had a chance to read it. I turn over to see if Jose is fully asleep.

"Jose." I whisper. He doesn't move or say anything. All I hear is him loudly breathing.

I reach for my phone on the night stand and slowly get out of bed. I walk into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I put down the toilet seat cover and sit in the dark, relying only on the light from my iPhone.

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I wanted to...  
**Date:** May 29, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

Apologize for the way I acted on Saturday. I do not want any hostility between us seeing as though we'll be seeing more of each other. I hope you accept my apology.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

How the hell did he get my email? And what does he mean we'll be seeing more of each other? I look at the time on my phone, 11:30. I hope it's not too late to get some answers.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** I accept...  
**Date:** May 29, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

your apology. I think I owe you one as well. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry.

Also, I was wondering, how did you get my work email? The only person that usually emails me is my boss.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

There. I can't believe I'm sitting in the dark, emailing him. But I am. My phone goes off.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I accept... also  
**Date:** May 29, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

Shouldn't you be asleep? It's late.

And regarding your email address. I have my ways of finding out.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

What a stalker. His ways? Phhh. And why does he care if I'm asleep or not?

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** I want answers  
**Date:** May 29, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

First, I couldn't sleep. I was laying in bed and remembered I didn't check my email. Why are you up so late?

Second, who did you have to pay to get my email? What ways?

And third, how will we be seeing more of each other?

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I have them  
**Date:** May 29, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

You're very eager for answers Ms. Steele. Ok, I'll play.

First, I'm the CEO of a fortune 500 company. I never sleep. Why were you just laying in bed? Your man isn't up to keep you company?

Second, I didn't have to pay anyone. My ways are perfectly legal, if that's what you're getting at.

And third, you'll find out soon enough.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Is he implying what I think he's implying?

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** You're a...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

very vague man. Or is it because you want to keep the mystery surrounding you?

My man is sound asleep. And how do you know that's not why he's knocked out right now?

I'm glad to hear that you obtained my email the right way.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Right...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

If he was keeping you "company" the right way, you wouldn't be up emailing me right now. You'd be passed out right next to your boyfriend of yours.

Why can't you sleep? What's on your mind?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** Who's...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

the eager one now?

And If you must know, I had a eventful day today, or yesterday, however you like to see it.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Care to...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

elaborate? Remember, I don't sleep. I can help clear your mind, if you'd like?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I barely know this man. And now he wants to get inside my head. How would that go down?

_Mr. Grey, _

_I had a sex dream about you and now I can't get you out of my head. I get this weird feeling throughout my whole body when we touch. Do you feel it too?__  
_

Oh God. I feel myself turning beet red just thinking about it. If I had a hard time talking to Kate about this, I'm sure I can't tell him about how I'm feeling or what I'm thinking.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** I should...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

go to bed. You're right. It is late. I think you should do the same, Mr. CEO.

Good night.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

I press send and switch off my phone. If I don't, we could keep this going till the sun comes out. There are still some unanswered questions that are added to the pile in my head. But for some reason, I can't help but have a goofy grin on my face. What is it about him, even through his emails, that has me grinning like this? I really need to go to bed. Sitting here is not going to help me get him out of my mind.

I place my phone back on the night stand and slip back underneath the covers. I scoot back until I feel Jose. He likes to sleep with his back towards me. He complains that it's uncomfortable to sleep, cuddling. So we're always back to back. I don't know why, but tonight it bugs me that we sleep this way. Wouldn't you always want to be in the arms of the person you love or want to hold them?

I close my eyes, but all I can see is Christian and his grey eyes. And once again I'm tossing and turning.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Good night  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

If you ever find yourself laying in bed again, you know how to reach me.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

If she were with me, she wouldn't have the strength to pick up her phone, let alone email. Well, that's unless I untie her to the bed. Then she wouldn't have a choice. That Jose doesn't know what he has in front of him. He might just lose her, soon. To me.

I close down my email. I'd like to spend all morning emailing with her, but I'd never get any work done.

...

It's still dark outside. I tried doing some work, but Anastasia's beautiful face kept popping into mind. I can't wait to see her on Wednesday. Maybe I'll ask her for some lunch. There's no harm in that.

I get up and stretch, looking over at the clock hanging on my study wall. 6:00. Time to get my day started. I think I'll go to the gym and get a few rounds in with Claude. That should release some pent up aggression I've been holding in. Last time, I kicked his ass. I think it's time for a repeat.

...

"Hey Christian! Take it easy man. I love my face and so does my wife." I hear Claude's muffled voice through his mouth piece. We've gone 3 rounds and like I predicted, I've beaten him in all 3. I give him a right jab to the body and an upper cut. He stumbles backwards and shakes his arms in front of him to stop. "I'm done." He says, taking off his head gear and pulling out his moth piece. "What is it this time?" I look at him confused. "You only beat my ass when something is on your mind. Otherwise I'd have you on the floor." He smirks.

I know I can trust Claude. But the only person I tell my feelings, or thoughts to is Flynn. Only because I pay that bastard a lot of fucking money.

"I'm fantastic, Claude." I grab my water bottle, taking a big chug of water. "See you next week?"

"Yes. But lets try to take it down a notch on the testosterone." He laughs, but winces in pain at the same time.

"I'll try." I laugh back.

* * *

**Ana's POV  
**

By the time I finally fall asleep, it seems my alarm clock has other ideas for me.

I'm dressed and ready for the day when I head into the kitchen. Jose is no where to be seen, but has left a note for me on the table. Either he's waiting on me hand and foot, or I can't find him.

_Ana,_

_Running errands for the upcoming events I have scheduled on my calendar. I'll see you tonight. _

_ Jose_

It seems like we don't really see each other anymore. We live together, but I'm working and he's working. The only time we're together is either when we're going to bed or the weekends when he wants me to come along. I thought this move was going to bring us closer together. But it seems to have pushed us further apart. I guess everything I told Kate about Jose and I were lies. Why am I seeing this now? _Maybe it's because something new has caught your_ eye. This is so confusing. I do love Jose. I do. _If that's what you have to tell yourself to make you feel better, by all means go ahead._ I need to get to work. That always helps me to forget my problems.

...

"Hey Ana banana. Did you get my email this morning?" Matt's waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Oh, no. My phone's off and I haven't turned on my computer yet." I look up at him.

"That's unlike you. What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I shrug.

"I'll just tell you since you're so busy looking off into space." He snickers. "You'll never guess who bought the company?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Jose? Yeah right." I scoff.

"Not Jose, ding-a-ling. Christian Grey." He whispers so no one else will hear him. I guess this information he wants to keep between us.

"Seriously?" I've said it a bit too loud that some of my co-workers turn to look at me. I give them a mouthed sorry. "Are you serious?" Matt nods. "This can't be happening." I murmur.

"What can't happen?"

"Nothing." I'm still in whisper mode.

"I just wanted you to know. I'll be in my office." He taps the corner of my desk and walks to his office. "Women." I hear him mutter under his breath.

I turn on my computer and open up my email. One from Christian from last night, and the one Matt sent this morning confirming the take over. I want to get to the bottom of this. I decide to email Christian.

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** Is it true?  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

Are you the new owner of Piper Publications?

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

I know it won't be too long for him to respond. And like clockwork, I hear the ping from my computer.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Yes  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

I have acquired your place of work. Is there a problem?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

That's what he meant when he said we'd be seeing more of each other. Now it's all making sense. This is too much. I'm already confused as it is, and now I have to deal with seeing him whenever he feels like dropping in.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** No problem  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

But is there a reason why?

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I have...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

my reasons. But I don't care to discuss them over email. Are you free for lunch today?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

He's asking you out for lunch. _It's just lunch,_ I keep repeating in my head. You can't get busy in a restaurant. _Or maybe you can?_ Why am I even thinking that way?

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** Promise...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

to tell me the truth of why you bought it. If I call your bluff, I'm out.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

******From:** Christian Grey  
Subject: As always...**  
****Date:** May 30, 2012**  
****To:** Ana Steele

so eager Ms. Steele. Yes, if you go to lunch with me, I'll tell you. Everything. But you have to promise that you'll hear me out and not run.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** See ya...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

at 12, stalker. :) And I promise I won't run.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

Fuck, I have a lunch date with Christian Grey. I guess working didn't solve my problems this time.

* * *

**A/N2: Hey guys. I know everyone wants longer chapters. I'm trying my best. Also, sorry I haven't been able to respond back to the reviews and comments you guys leave me. But I do appreciate them. I'm taking some of the suggestions and trying to see if I can work some of them into the story. Please, if you do have suggestions, let me know. They do help. Thank you!  
**

**(Also, I had a busy weekend. I hate to be a braggy mommy, but my oldest and my baby were in a taekwondo tournament on Saturday. Combined, they earned 3 gold medals and a silver. And yesterday my middle one had a soccer game and won, 10-0. ;) )**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I sit there, staring at the computer screen with Christian's email on it. Time feels like its slowly ticking away. _8:30._ How am I going to get through three and a half more hours? Matt wakes me from my daze. I didn't even know he was standing there.

"Hey, you better be working ?" He jokes, standing behind me, trying to read the email. I know that's what he's trying to do. I close it before he has a chance to.

"Jeez, you scared the hell out of me. And for your information, I am working." I swivel my chair around to face him.

"Good. Because I just sent you a butt load of work right now. I'm going to be in the conference room most of the morning with Frank and all the other senior editors. So I need you to help me out so I don't fall behind. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." I salute him.

"Good girl. Now, can you get me a cup of coffee before I head into this meeting, please. I'm going to need it in order for me to get through this." He chuckles.

"Got it. Anything else?"

"No, that will do for now. I'm going to go make a call before the meeting." He ruffles my hair, turning on his heel and going straight into his office. I comb my hand through my hair to fix the mess he made.

...

No matter how hard I try to get my mind off of lunch, or how many calls come in, or pages I edit, work still doesn't pacify the anxiousness I'm feeling. I wish I could just get this over with. I hate this feeling. Which I shouldn't even be feeling in the first place. But I am.

I get up a few times and make myself some tea. I think I've had at least four since I tried to work. I visit with some co-workers to kill some more time. By the time I get back to my desk, the clock on my computer says its 11:45, just as a ping from my computer alerts me that I have a new email.

* * *

******From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject: **We still on...**  
Date: **May 30, 2012**  
****To:** Ana Steele

for lunch?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** I have to...  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

check with Matt first. He's in a meeting this morning and still hasn't gotten out. But you probably already know  
that since you're the owner of this place. :P

Either way, I have to check with him first. I'll let you know.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

I decide to text Matt. He'll probably welcome my interruption. I know he's probably sitting in there, wanting to pull his hair out.

* * *

_-is it ok if I_  
_take lunch if ur _  
_still in meeting?_

-_yes. going 2 be_  
_a bit longer in _  
_here._ :(

_-thanks. try to stay  
awake in there. _:)

_-trying my hardest_

* * *

I knew he wasn't going to be enjoying himself in there. He hates long meetings. But all that matters to me right now is that he gave me the okay to go to lunch.**  
**

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** It's a go  
**Date:** May 30, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

I'll see you in a bit.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

I gather my things, throwing my phone into my purse. I need to freshen up before lunch, so I head into the bathroom.

I go through the whole girly routine. A little lip gloss, curl my eyelashes, and a little blush. I check myself in the mirror. I'm happy that I wore my new black pencil skirt today. It accentuates my curves just right. The only thing I hate is this damn hair. I can never do anything with it. I part my hair to the side and gather it into a low ponytail. There, at least it looks decent. Now I'm ready.

* * *

As I step out of the building, I gasp as I see the black R8, that was in front of Grace's, parked at the curb. The door swings open and Christian gracefully steps out, shutting the door behind him. He's wearing a navy suit, with a dark grey tie. It's gloomy out today, but his unruly, copper hair is shining anyway. He looks like he just stepped out of the pages of GQ. He makes his way over to me and we meet halfway.

"Hello, Ms. Steele." His voice is husky and sexy. His eyes are roaming up and down the length of my body. He extends his arm to shake my hand.

"Hi, Mr. Grey." I squeak out, feeling a blush spread across my cheeks. My hand meets his as we shake.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." I nod.

I slide into the car. From the corner of my eye, I can see him watching me, strap myself in. I turn to look out the window. I can see Matt standing in his office, looking down. The meeting must be over. He's looking at the car. Admiring it. _Men and their cars_, I shake my head and smile to myself.

* * *

I have no idea where he's taking me for lunch. All I know is that his car is bad ass. If I could, I would want one for myself.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Have you heard of the 35th Street Bistro?" I shake my head. "They have the best mac and cheese. Well," He pauses. "I should say second best. My housekeeper makes some damn good mac and cheese." He smiles, making him look his age.

"I would never turn down good mac and cheese. It sounds delicious." I beam back at him.

"Good."

...

We pull up in front of the restaurant and park. I can see the cute sign of the 35th Street Bistro, hanging outside.

"Lunch time." Christian says as he gets out of the car. He comes around and opens my door. _What a gentleman._

When we step into the restaurant, I stop in my tracks. The whole place is empty except for a couple of waiters. I would have assumed this place would have at least a few people having lunch. But not empty. Christian notices my hesitation and nudges my shoulder with his.

"How come no one's here?" I question. Looking around at all the empty tables.

"I wanted a quiet lunch. So I made some arrangements."

I turn to look at him, mouth open in disbelief. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble. It would have been perfectly fine if there were other people here with us."

"I just wanted to get to know you, without all the other chatter."

"Mr. Grey, ma'am." The waiter says as he stands in front of us. "Right this way." He leads us to our table, right by the window. Christian pulls out my chair and I sit. He then takes the seat across from me.

"Would you like for me to just order, Anastasia?"

"Yes, please." I smile.

"Two mac and cheese and a bottle of Pinot Grigio." He tells the waiter.

"I'll have those out right away, Mr. Grey." The waiter turns on his heels and is off. Christian turns his attention back at me.

"How was work this morning?" He asks without missing a beat.

"Busy. Matt was in a meeting this morning, so I had to pick up some of the slack." I say, unconsciously biting down on my bottom lip. I notice Christian's eyes narrowing in on my lip and I release it from my teeth. "Sorry. It's a habit of mine."

He clears his throat before he starts to speak. "No problem." His eyes are back up, looking into mine. They are full of lust. The same eyes he had when I dreamt of him the other night.

I look away from his gaze. I could get lost in there with no way of getting out. "This is a cute little place. Have you been here before?" My eyes roam around the restaurant. Tables are splayed throughout. I bet this place would be full if he hadn't shut it down for lunch.

"I've ordered food here and taken it home to eat. But I've never sat and ate here, like _this_." He emphasizes the last word.

"What do you mean like this?" I raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What you and I are doing right now." He leans back into his chair. "I've never taken out a woman to have lunch or anything else for that matter. This. Is a first. For me." He says, a little surprised he's telling me.

"Really? I would think women are lined up to have a chance at going out with you."

"They are," _What a cocky son of a bitch._ "but none of them have caught my attention." He cocks his head, like he's trying to hint at something.

"So you're celibate?" The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. _Dammit! _I bite down on my lip again.

"No, Ms. Steele, I never said I was. I just don't take women out on dates." He leans forward and reaches for my chin, pulling my bottom lip with his thumb from my teeth. I move back out of his reach.

"Mr. Grey, I thought we were here to have lunch." I admonish him. "You do remember? I have a boyfriend. Jose, who you've met." I remind him.

"That must have slipped my mind when you agreed to have lunch with me today, Anastasia." He says coolly.

"Yeah, but I agreed to lunch with you as friends, Christian." I answer back.

"And that's what we're doing. Having lunch as... friends." He murmurs.

The waiter arrives just in time, with the wine and two glasses. Breaking the tension between Christian and I. He pours us each a glass.

"To new friends." Christian raises his glass.

"New friends." We clink glasses.

...

The conversation get's back on track like nothing happened. As expected, the mac and cheese is absolutely delicious as he said it would be. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the bottom of the bowl.

"I'm stuffed. That was the best I've ever had." I breath out.

"You'll have to try Mrs. Jones'. You thought this was good. Wait till you have hers." He grins.

I look down at my watch to check the time. "Oh shit." I whisper. "It's 1:30. I didn't think it was that late. He's going to kill me." I start to take out my phone to call Matt.

"It's fine." He tries to assure me. "How often are you late from lunch?"

"Never. I usually eat at my desk."

"First offense. You'll be okay. Do you want me to write you a note to give to him?" He teases. Placing his hand on mine. And at that instant, before I can pull my hand away, I catch a familiar set of eyes, looking in at me through the window.

"Jose?" I look past Christian and out the window. Our eyes meet. Jose's face is filled with sadness. The sadness I just inflicted upon him by being caught here with Christian. I never told Jose about having lunch with him. But I didn't think it was a big deal. Before I can get up to explain the situation, he takes off.

"Christian, I have to go. Please take me back." I feel so guilty being here now that Jose saw us here.

"What's wrong Anastasia?" He looks at me concerned.

"I think I just fucked up. Jose was just outside. He saw me. Us." The tears start to run down my face.

"You didn't fuck up by being here with me. You wanted to be here, with me, as much as I wanted to be here with you. He's the one who fucked up by not giving you the attention you need. I can give you that Anastasia. And more." He tries to comfort me.

"Is that why you asked me to lunch? You want me to be with you?" I search his face to see if he's joking. But I'm met with serious grey eyes. "You don't even know how he treats me. Why would you even say that? You know nothing of my relationship with him."

"I know he doesn't keep you up at night like a boyfriend should."

"Do you think that's all that matters in life? You really need to learn more about women and relationships Mr. Grey." I scoff.

"No, I don't think that's all that matters in life. But it does play a big role in it."

"Pff. Why would I even listen to you? I'm the first woman you've ever taken out to lunch." I snap. "Maybe that's why you wanted this place empty. So no one would see you with me. Mysterious Mr. Grey." I mock.

"Didn't you want to find out why I bought the company? That's the reason we're really here isn't it?" Christian changes the subject fast.

"You really want to talk about that right now? My boyfriend just saw me with you. I need to go find him."

"I just want to get this off of my chest." He murmurs.

"Fine. Tell me." I lean in. He is right. This is the only reason why I agreed to come here with him.

"You promised me you wouldn't run when I told you the truth."

"Just tell me Christian." I say a little louder then I should.

"That Saturday I met you, or bumped into you, however you'd like to see it, I went home and did a background check on you." He stops to watch my reaction.

"You what?" I can't believe this is getting worse.

"That's how I found out where you worked and your email. And well," He runs a hand through his hair. "the next day I bought out Piper Publications."

"So you can what? Get me to go out with you and get me onto my back? Is that why?" My voice is barely a whisper. My knotted fingers in my lap are distracting me from looking up at him.

"No Anastasia. That was not my original intention." He pauses. His voice has changed. He's nervous now.

"Then what?" I look up at him and this time he looks away from me.

"I bought it to be an asshole. I was going to fire you." He sighs.

"What?" I can't believe my ears. "Take me back. Now!" I yell. I don't care where we are or who hears me.

"Anastasia, I wasn't going to go through with it." I get up from my seat and he follows. I raise my hand up to stop him, but he gets up anyways. Grabbing me around the waist as our faces stop within inches of each other. Both of us breathing heavily like we were in a boxing match. I can feel his chest pushing into mine. We stand there for what seems like hours. I finally break from his gaze and push him away.

"I don't give a shit if you were or you weren't. You still bought the company that _I_ work for, you fucking jerk. And now, my boyfriend, probably hates me right now because I'm here with the ass who was going to fire me."

"You said you wouldn't run." He says confused at my actions.

"Well, I guess I'm an asshole too then. And don't bother taking me back. I'll walk."

"You are not walking all the way back. I'll just take you." Christian sounds agitated.

"I am capable of walking." I spit out.

"God dammit Anastasia. you are being fucking stubborn. If you were mine, I'd have you over my knee in this restaurant, spanking the stubbornness out of you." He bites back.

I am shocked at what comes spewing out of his mouth. It's like I've been talking to two different people. I can't be in here with him much longer, and I run out. Pushing the door open, with all I have left. The chill of the air hitting my tear streaked face. I didn't even know I had been crying. I can hear him calling my name from behind me, but I don't turn around. I keep up a steady pace back to the office.

* * *

The walk back helps me calm down and clear my head. I decided to call Matt to let him know I wasn't feeling so good. He let me take the rest of the day off and not to worry about it. I was grateful that he didn't ask me too many questions. I wasn't in the mood to answer any.

I jump into my car and take the long way home. My mind is racing. Playing back everything that happened. Thinking of what I could have said or done differently. But nothing could have prepared me for what Christian told me. _I was going to fire you. _His words replaying over and over in my head.

I pull up to the apartment and see Jose's car. It makes my heart beat a little faster. But now I can explain to him what he saw. That it was nothing. Just lunch.

I open the door to the apartment and find him standing there.

"Jose... I... Can we talk?" I stammer out.

"Talk." Jose says emotionless. He makes his way over to the couch, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. I slowly walk over to him, taking the seat and turning my body to face him. I lay my hand on his lap.

"Babe, I... It was just lunch. Nothing more then that." I meet his gaze. He's looking at me like he doesn't know me. "I forgot to mention it to you because I didn't think it was a big deal. It's not because I was trying to keep it a secret."

"Really Ana? Going out. To lunch. With a man that's not your boyfriend. Is not a big deal? Especially when it's a man that you dislike? And he was touching you. Did you forget that I saw that?" He scoffs.

"I was about to take my hand out of his hold when I saw you standing there. I really didn't see the harm in it. Like I said, it was just lunch. Please believe me." I squeeze his thigh.

He finally starts to move and lays his hands on my shoulders.

"Babe, I trust you. Christian's a different story." He pulls me into his chest and I exhale. Relief washing over me. "You have to be able to communicate with me Ana. Let me know what's going on. Okay?" I feel him nod.

"I will. I really didn't mean for it to get out of control like this." I snuggle my face more into his chest.

"I know babe. That's not how you are. It's just guys like Grey..."

"I need to tell you something." I blurt out before he can finish his sentence. I wiggle out of his hold, looking him in the face.

"What is it?" He folds his arms in front of him.

"Christian. He bought the company. He's the new owner of Piper Publications."

He stays quiet, thinking about what he's going to say next. All I can do is watch him and wait for him to speak.

"Quit." He finally says.

"I... Uhhh..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm the worse at updating. But here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Like always, let me know what you think. Thanks again for being patient with me. ****You guys are the greatest! **

**Heads up: The following chapters start the tug-of-war between Christian and Jose for Ana. Let the games begin. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I thought this would be appropriate before we got into the thick of things. (Warning: it's super short) Let me know what you think! Thank you!  
**

**Christian and Jose POV's. Men being men!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Christian's POV  
**

It's late at night. And as always, I'm holed up in my study with a glass of scotch and my laptop. I'm trying to get some work in, but I can't seem to get Anastasia out of my mind. I've never felt so alive as I did today. Until I messed things up by telling her the fucking truth.

I feel as if she has awaken something inside of me that I never knew existed. I was fucking pissed when she ran, but I can't blame her for doing it. I am an asshole for what I did or almost did. How could I have been so stupid? Letting my anger get the best of me. Maybe I shouldn't have told her the whole truth. But that's not how I want this relationship to start. Half truths. _She's not yours. And any relationship you wanted with her, you ruined, fucker. _I shake my head to get the voice out. I can't think that way. Not if I want Anastasia.

I need to let her know that I'm sorry. Should I email her? Show up at work and apologize? Call? I don't even know. I'm so confused. I'm use to being in control of my feelings. All I need is a flogger, cane, paddle or even just my hand, and I'm in control again. But with her, everything is so new. I don't know what to do.

* * *

**Jose's POV**

This is a first. I'm still awake and Ana's asleep. She must be really tired from everything that's happened today. I've been tossing and turning in bed for the past half hour. What I saw today at the restaurant keeps replaying in my head. I stood outside, watching her for a little while before she even saw me. She looked so happy. Sitting there with him and smiling. Looking at him as if he were a new toy. Like she had no care in the world or any boyfriend to worry about. I remember her being that way with me. I should have been the one sitting across from her. Having lunch. Not that fucking billionaire hot shot.

_You're always too busy. _If I want her to stay with me, I'm going to have to put more effort into our relationship. I have been slacking in the boyfriend department. Her assisting me on Saturdays should not be considered "spending time" with her. I need to clear some days off of my schedule every month so we can have date nights again. We use to do that a lot. Go out to dinner, a movie, go to her place or mine and make love. It's not that I'm not attracted to her. I would be all over her. But we either just have time for a hello, or too tired to even hug. She is still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Since the day I saw her sitting in the auditorium, I knew she was the one.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

The image of Anastasia biting on her lip pops into my head. I would like to be the one to bite that lip. I can imagine them wrapped around me. _Fuck!_ If only she knew what that does to me. I wish I could show her. Not until that moment has anything ever been so fucking sexy to me. Just thinking about it is getting me hard.

I've only known her for a few days and she already has me under her spell. The subs I've had only fulfilled my sexual needs. Everything I asked them to do, they did it. No questions asked. I never wanted anything more then that with them. But with Anastasia, even that first day of seeing her, there was a connection. Every time I touch her, there was something there. Like we are meant for each other. I know she feels it too. If she didn't, she would have never agreed to come out to lunch with me.

Fucking Jose. I wonder what he does that makes her want to stay with him. I can offer her the world. Anything she wanted I could give to her. I should be the lucky bastard who has her on his arm.

* * *

**Jose's POV**

What can I do to make it up to her for being such a shitty boyfriend? I can't lose her to Christian. I know he has all the money in the world to buy her anything she wants. And he can flash all that damn money in her face all day. But I know Ana. I've been with her long enough to know, she's not that type of woman. If she was, she sure as hell wouldn't be here, laying in this bed with me.

I know where I can start to make it up to her. I never was the type to cuddle. I let her know that from the beginning. But I know she wants to. She always scoots all the way back till our backs meet. That's the closest we ever come to cuddling. Turning to my side, I take her into my arms. I can feel the warmth radiating off of her body. It feels good having her so close. She wiggles back into me, taking my arm and hugging it against her chest.

"I love you Ana. I will do anything to keep you. He will never take you away from me." I whisper.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I am Christian _fucking_ Grey. I always get what I want. Anastasia will be mine.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

"Quit." He finally says.

"I... Uhhh..." This one word that comes out of his mouth, catches me off guard. I try to recover fast. "Why would I quit? I've been working there for half a year. It's a great job. And you think just because he's the new owner, I have to quit?" I know I'm coming off defensive, but he has no right in telling me what to do. I work at Piper, not him.

"I think that's the right thing to do. Don't you?" The look on his face shows he won't take no for an answer.

"Babe, I really love working there. And you know how much I like Matt. He reminds me so much of my dad."

"He calls you Ana banana. I thought you hated that?" He's grasping at straws trying to find anything to get me to see it his way.

"I did. But that's not the point." I shake my head. "I don't see myself working any where else. I can really move up here. I've told you that Matt and I have discussed my future at Piper. And I trust him. If I go anywhere else, I would have to start all over again without knowing if I have that same chance." I reach for his face, cupping his cheeks in my hands. "Please, babe, give me the opportunity to grow there. That's all I ask." I make a pouty face I know he can't resist. Over the years, I've learned to use it. And every damn time it works.

I hear him sigh. I lower my hands from his face so he can speak. "How can I resist a face like that?"

"You can't." I giggle.

He leans in, narrowing in on my eyes. "Ana, seeing you in that restaurant with him, got me to thinking. I haven't been acting like a boyfriend to you lately. And if I don't start now, I could easily be back outside that window, looking in. And I don't want that." His voice is back to being serious. He plants a kiss on my forehead. "So I'm going to try my best to be a better boyfriend to you." Determination showing on his face.

"Can I just ask you something?" Jose nods. "I was just curious. How did you know I was there with him?"

"I wasn't following you or anything. If that's what you think." He reassures me. "I was running errands and happened to pass by. I thought I saw you through the window and had to do a double take. I went back and looked in and saw you there." He shakes his head as if he's trying to forget that moment in time. "My stomach shot up into my throat and my heart was racing. That was the worst feeling I have ever felt." I can see his eyes watering. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll try your best to avoid him."

"That's going to be impossible seeing as he can drop by at any time. But if that's what's going to make you feel better, I will try my hardest." I shrug.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**2 days later**

I wake up to find Jose's arm around me. But I roll over just to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Hey there." He yawns as he turns onto his back and stretches.

"Morning." I lazily smile at him. "Have I told you how I like waking up in your arms?"

"Not since yesterday morning." He chuckles.

"Well, I do." I swing my leg over to straddle him.

"I like this better though." He smirks.

And before I can kiss him, my phone goes off. Jose rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead." He huffs.

I reach over to the night stand for my phone.

* * *

_-busy?_

* * *

"It's Kate." Staring at my phone, I get off of Jose and sit on my side, pulling my legs up to my chest. I grab the blanket to cover them.

"See what she wants, babe. I need to get ready anyway. I have that wedding today." Sitting up, he kisses me on my cheek. He swings his legs off the bed and heads into the bathroom.

* * *

_-no. what's up?_

* * *

I text back. I can hear the shower turn on. Jose's wet and naked body flood my mind. I will my phone to go off so I can join him.

* * *

_-hoping to have  
dinner with my  
BFF tonight_

_-interested? :)_

_-yes! love to._

_-7, good?  
I'll pick you up?_

_-yes, can't wait.  
see u then._

_-see ya!_

* * *

I place my phone back onto the table. I smile excitedly and stretch. I can't wait for tonight.

After a little fun in the shower with Jose, he gets ready for the wedding he's going to shoot. He asked me to join him but turned him down. Letting him know about the dinner plans I have later on with Kate.

"You sure you don't want to tag along? I could really use your help." He stops at the door, holding onto the knob.

"I'm sure. I wanted to start this new book I've heard everyone talk about anyway." I lift up the book to show him. "Don't worry about me."

"I don't know how late I'll be, babe. But have fun with Kate."

"I will." Blowing him a kiss, he catches it, and places his hand over his heart.

...

A couple chapters into the story, I decide this book is overrated and not for me. A virgin, falling for an overbearing, moody man and following his every whim? To top it off she's crying every 5 minutes. Reading it makes me want to slap her. Definitely not for me.

Tea and a movie sounds a bit better for a gloomy Saturday in Seattle anyway. I make myself a cup, and snuggle up on the couch. I search Netflix for something good to watch.

"Hmmm... nope... nope... uhh..." Nothing is catching my attention. I sip on my tea as I continue to look but the tea has done me in as I feel my eyes beginning to close. I place my tea cup on the table and hug the blanket around me.

* * *

_In the far distance I can see two people standing, facing each other. They're yelling, but I can't make out what they are saying. As I walk closer, I can see that it's Jose and Christian arguing._

_"She's mine." Jose yells._

_"Fuck you. She belongs to me. She's mine." Christian barks back._

_They don't notice me as I stand there watching them. They continue to yell. Cursing at each other. Are they really fighting over me? In a split second, they stop yelling and start to shove each other. I rush in to get in between them, when a fist comes barreling towards my face._

I shoot straight up, gasping for air. A loud knock on the door startles me. I look up at the clock in the living room, 6:15. _Damn, how long was I asleep for?_

I get up to answer the door. I am met with a dozen baby pink roses in a crystal vase.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Ana Steele." the delivery man peeks his head from behind the bouquet.

"That's me." I squeak. I take the roses from him and place them on the table.

"Sign here please." He hands me the clipboard. "Have a great evening ma'am."

"Thanks." I shut the door behind me, looking at the roses. There's a card wedged between them.

* * *

_Wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you. Have a great time with Kate. Love you._

_Jose_

* * *

I press the card to my chest and grin. He's making an effort. I place the card back, taking my cup of tea to the kitchen.

"Might as well get ready now." I mumble to myself as I make my way to the bedroom.

I decide on some light jeans, a white tank top, and my light peach, fitted blazer with a pair of nude platform heels. It's been a while since I got to dress up. And it's been even longer since it was with Kate. I finish getting ready, when I hear a knock at the door. I swipe the blush brush over my cheeks fast and rush to the door.

"Took you long enough Steele." She walks into the apartment and gives me a hug. She holds me at an arms length and checks me out. "Wow! You look hot. Love your blazer." She takes my hand and spins me. "And those jeans make your ass look huge. I'm jealous."

"If I didn't know any better, you're turning les on me." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Impossible. I love bulges." She giggles. "Jeez, I just can't compliment my best friend?"

I roll my eyes. "Let's go. I'm starving."

...

In the car, Kate and I turn up the music, singing along and dancing in our seats. One of the rituals we have when we are together.

We end up going to one of our favorite places, the Purple Cafe and Wine Bar. We designated this place our BFF date spot. When we are seated, we order an appetizer and a bottle of Pinot Grigio as we look over the menu.

"When did you get so knowledgeable on wine?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"I'm not. I recently tried it and I enjoyed it. Anything else you want to know?"

"What's up with you and Christian?" She takes the opportunity, I just handed to her on a silver plate, to ask.

"Nothing." I avoid eye contact with her.

"Mhmm. When was the last time you saw him?" She inquires as she takes a sip of water.

"Wednesday. We had lunch."

She spits out her water and her eyes narrow in on me. "You had lunch with him and didn't have the decency to text or call me?" She looks hurt.

"Kate," I stop to think. "It was just lunch. At first. Then it turned ugly."

"What happened?" Like a eager kid, she scoots in her chair, putting her elbows on the table and places her chin into the palm of her hands. "Spill it Steele."

"I was enjoying lunch with him. Until he told me that the first day we met, he had gotten a background check on me." Kate gasps and furrows her brows. She's mad.

"Why the fuck would he do that shit for?" She's almost yelling.

"Shhh, Kate. Keep it down." I feel the stares on us from the surrounding tables. "Plus, that's not the worse part."

"You got to be kidding me?"

I shake my head. "He needed my info to find out where I worked. And when he did, he bought Piper the next day."

"So he bought it to be closer to you?"

"No Kate. He bought it so he could fire me." Another gasp escapes Kate's mouth. I'm on a roll.

"But he didn't? Right? Because you still work there."

"Yes, I do. Apparently he had a change of heart. I don't know what it was, but he said, 'I wasn't going to go through with it.' I do my best Christian voice and Kate laughs.

I can see the lightbulb go off on her head. "He likes you. That's why he couldn't go through with it."

"Whatever it was that changed his mind, I'm grateful for. But that doesn't mean he likes me." I sigh. "Jose wanted me to quit though." I mumble.

"Why?" She perks up.

"He saw me at the restaurant with Christian. I told him it was just lunch, but Jose doesn't trust Christian."

"Jose should get over it. He doesn't have to worry. Unless," She points her finger at me. "_you _still like him." She smirks.

"When did I say I liked him?" I ask. But before she can answer, I'm overcome with a rush throughout my body. It feels like a gust of wind hit me and my eyes fly towards the door. Christian and Elliot walk in. And there's a hush over the restaurant as everyone's eyes are locked onto Christian.

He's wearing a black motorcycle jacket, a black v-neck shirt and some dark jeans. He looks sexy as hell. I can't deny that.

His eyes find mine from across the room and a grin creeps onto his face. Elliot is looking at him confused until he follows where Christian is looking. Elliot sees me and waves. I squirm in my seat as this sexy man and his brother makes his way towards us. Kate notices me staring behind her and turns.

"Christian?" She turns back around to face me and I nod. "Who's that with him?" She whispers.

"His brother Elliot."

"Hey Ana. What a surprise." Elliot says.

"Hi Elliot. Christian." I say shyly.

"Anastasia." Christian is in serious mode.

I feel Kate give me a swift kick under the table.

"Oh, Elliot, Christian. This is my best friend Kate. Kate, Christian. Elliot." I introduce everyone.

"Hey." Elliot grins down at her and shakes her hand. And she she reciprocates, looking like a grinning idiot.

"Hi. Would you guys like to join us? We haven't ordered yet." She blurts out. Now it's my turn to kick her. She sends me an evil glare.

"Yeah, great. What do you think bro?" Elliot asks Christian.

"If its okay with Anastasia." Christian looks at me.

Fuck! I promised Jose I would avoid Christian, but I can see Kate and Elliot eye fucking each other already. I don't want to be a blocker.

"Fine with me." I murmur.

The boys pull up some chairs and take a seat.

...

Throughout dinner, I sit there uncomfortable. I try my best not to look at Christian, but I can't help myself. And each time, I catch him staring at me. But Elliot and Kate have been chatting away. It's like they've known each other for years the way that they're acting. I can see Christian rolling his eyes at the pair.

"Anastasia, can we talk?" Christian turns towards me, keeping his voice low, but loud enough for me to hear.

"About what Christian?" I give him an innocent look, like I don't know why he's asking to talk.

"Let's go outside. These two make me want to gag." He makes a yucky face. And I can't help but giggle.

We step outside and the Seattle chill hits me. I cross my arms to keep myself warm. Christian looks at me and smiles, taking off his jacket and putting it on my shoulders. I can feel the heat from his body in the jacket. I lean back onto the brick wall of the restaurant.

"You look beautiful tonight, Anastasia." His grey eyes are glowing under the street lights.

"I know you didn't ask me to come out here to talk about how I look." I scoff.

"No I didn't." He runs a hand through his hair. "I wanted to apologize for my stupidity."

"I don't think any number of apologies can ever make up for that." I snicker at how witty I think I'm being.

"You got a smart mouth on you Ms. Steele." He takes a step closer to me. "I like that." He growls. "But in all sincerity, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Sometimes I let my anger control me and I end up doing stupid things. Like buying a company to fire a woman."

"I'm curious. What changed your mind about firing me?"

"That night you came by my mother's to pick up your boyfriend's bag. I saw you in a different light. I can't explain it. There's something about you," He pauses, and looks down. "that draws me to you. I want to find out what that is Anastasia." Christian brings his head back up. The look on his face has turned dark and lustful. It makes me feel it down, _there_. I squeeze my thighs together hoping the feeling would go away.

"Christian, I can't, I'm not even suppose to be near you. I promised Jose, I would stay away." I say as he closes the gap between us. I don't want to be in this position. But even if I wanted to move, I couldn't. He has me pinned between himself and the brick wall.

"So he's jealous?" He cocks his head to the side.

"If that's what that is, then yes he is." I manage to say. His piercing greys are hypnotizing and I can't look away.

"Do you know how impossible that is for us not to see each other Ms. Steele? I own the company you work for. And I can stop by, sit by your desk all day if I wanted to. And I just might one day." He smirks. He's so close that I can I feel his warm breath on my lips. I close my eyes and re-open them to make sure this is not one of those dreams, but Christian is still there.

"Hey, there you guys are." Elliot yells. I slowly turn to look over at him and see Kate behind him, stunned, with her mouth open. I want to go over there and shut it for her. I giggle at the thought.

"What a lovely sound." Christian says before he pulls back.

"Ana, can I borrow my bro for a sec?" Elliot asks.

"Sure." I look back at Christian and see him sigh as Kate speed walks over to me in her stilettos. Managing not to trip on her way.

"What was that all about?" She eyes me curiously.

"He was just apologizing for being a shit head. That's all."

"Uh huh. And he needed to be that close to you?"

"Elliot's nice. You like him?" I quickly change the subject and Kate takes the bait. She goes on, telling me about how well they are getting along. But I space out, shyly smiling over at Christian, while he does the same.

"So is it okay then?" She asks.

"What? Is what okay?" I focus back on Kate and she's glaring at me.

"If I go with Elliot and Christian takes you home?" Her eyes are pleading with me.

"Kate, how the hell am I going to let Christian take me home? I told you how Jose feels about him."

"He's at a wedding. They go all night. You should be home before he does. Please!" She pouts. _That shit does work._

"Fine. But you owe me Kavanagh."

"You're the greatest, Steele!" She squeals and hugs me tight. "Text me when you get home."

"I will. Be careful." I tell Kate as I watch her practically skipping for joy back to Elliot. He holds out his hand and they walk hand in hand to her car.

"Hi." Christian murmurs when he reaches me. "I'm guessing you're okay with the setup?"

"Do I have a choice?" I ask sarcastically.

"Point well made, Ms. Steele." He chuckles. "Shall we?"

...

As I follow Christian back to his car, we are stopped by a flower vendor, who has long stemmed white roses. He doesn't even ask how much it is, but proceeds to pull out a $50 from his wallet. She hands him a flower and pulls out her cash to give him his change.

"Keep it." He tells her and hands me the rose. "I know it won't make up for my stupidness, but I hope this will help us on the road back to being... friends."

I take it from him and smile. "Thank you."

* * *

On the car ride home, our conversation picks up as if none of the prior bullshit ever happened. We talk and laugh about anything. Never bringing up anything that has to do with work.

As we pull into my apartment, I realize I never told him where I lived.

"How did you know where I live?" I turn around to look at him.

"Did you forget about the background check Anastasia?" He chuckles.

"Right." I whisper. I feel like a ditz for asking. "Thanks for the ride home." I reach for the handle to open the door. And Christian takes my other hand to stop me.

"Anastasia."

"Yes." I breath.

"Don't forget this." He takes the rose from the center dash and hands it to me. He lets go of my hand and I rush out of the door.

I don't look back at him. I just grin to myself like an idiot. _Now I know why Kate was acting that way. This is what she was feeling._ I look around for Jose's car in hopes that he's not home yet. And to my luck, he isn't.

...

When I open the door, I am taken aback by what I see. The apartment is lit up with candles. And in the center of the living room is a picnic blanket, a bucket of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries.

"Babe, is that you?" Jose calls from the bedroom.

I jump about 10 feet into the air, startled. _Fuck! The flower._ I quickly rush over to the vase and slide the rose in with the rest of them I stand there looking at them to make sure everything looks alright.

I feel Jose's arms wrap around my waist and I exhale.

"Admiring the flowers?" He snuggles his head into the crook of my neck.

"Yes, they're beautiful. Thank you." I place my arms over his. "You're home early?"

"Yeah, the bride and groom couldn't keep their hands off each other, so they took off early. Allowing me to come home and surprise you with this." Turning us around to look at what he has set up.

"What a surprise it is." I turn around to face him. "Can I go change into something more comfortable before we have our little candle lit picnic?"

"Yeah, babe. I'll be right here." He says with a confused look on his face as he looks at the flowers. I ignore it and head into the bedroom and strip out of my clothes. I put on some sweats, a tank top, my pullover and throw my hair into a messy bun.

I hear my phone go off and I fish for it out of my purse. I walk back into the living room and Jose is sitting on the couch.

"Did you notice the white rose in the middle of the pink ones?"

"There is?" I act surprised.

"That's weird." He still has a confused look on his face. "Let me go get the glasses. I'll be right back."

"I'm going to check my message, babe. It might be Kate."

"Go ahead." Jose says from the kitchen.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Wanted to...  
**Date:** June 2, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

wish you a good night. I hope we can do it again soon. Maybe just the two of us next time.  
I'll leave Elliot at home.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Christian's POV**

It's Sunday morning and I find myself on my bed, under the duvet . This is the first time, in a long time, that I find myself getting a good nights sleep. I attribute that to last night. Being with Anastasia. And the dream I had of her helped too. I shut my eyes in hopes of reliving it.

The curtains to the room are open, letting the moonlight illuminate the room. She's laying naked on the bed. The light dancing off her beautiful, smooth skin. Her blue eyes are calling over to me to make love to her. I groan at the sight of her body and she giggles. It's like music to my ears. I strip myself of my clothes and I hear her gasp. Her wide eyes fixated at my firm length. I give her a warm smile, letting her know that I won't hurt her. I climb onto the bed and crawl over to her, kneeling before her bent legs. She's being modest, trying to cover herself. I place my hands on her knees and slowly part her legs. She's ready for me. Her slick arousal glistening in the moonlight. I lower myself over her, placing each of my forearms down besides her head. Her eyes are closed. But I command her to open them, to look at me. Eager grey to sexy ass blue. I slowly and gently thrust myself into her as we moan in unison. Pushing myself to the hilt, her back arches and she whispers into my ear. _Please Christian, more._ I slowly pull out, then plunge back in. Her moans making it harder to keep going. I'm looking into her stunning blues as I keep with my slow, torturous pace. In. Out. In. Out. Again she whispers. _I want you Christian. Give me more._ Her words are my undoing and I let go, pouring myself into her. She's looking up at me, lovingly, running her hand through my hair._ I love you, Christian. _I reach up to stroke her beautiful face, but she vanishes.

I open my eyes, but it's just me. Alone in my bed. My hand in my sweats. _Shit! I need a cold shower._

* * *

**Ana's POV**

Jose's surprise picnic last night in the living room was romantic. So I decided to wake up early to make him breakfast to say thank you. He's still in bed as I start on the pancakes.

But I can't help to think about Christian. I shut my eyes for a second as I run a finger along my bottom lip. I can still feel his breath as his face appears in my head. I imagined kissing him outside of the restaurant last night. But I know if I did, it would have been a big mistake.

"Babe, who's jacket is this?" Jose says behind me. I can sense the hint of anger in his voice. "It's a guy's jacket? Why would you have this?"

I turn around and look at what he's talking about. It's Christian's jacket. _Fuck!_ I forgot to give it back to him last night. I try to think fast. Trying not to look suspicious as if anything is wrong.

"That's Kate's." He raises a questioning eyebrow at me. "I was cold last night. That blazer I had on wasn't helping. So Kate let me borrow it. She had it in the back of the car." I smile and turn back around to flip the pancakes.

"Hmmm. So is she dating someone?"

"I'm not too sure." I say nonchalantly.

"You're her best friend. How do you not know if she's dating anyone?" I hear him walking over to me. He no longer has the jacket in his hands. He leans back onto the counter and crosses his arms in front of him.

"Well, they just started talking to each other. So I don't know if they made it exclusive." I shrug.

"Okay then." He gives me a kiss. "Is this for me?" He eyes the pancakes.

I nod. "It's my way of saying thank you for the flowers and our little picnic last night.

"That's what I'm here for." He winks. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hang out with my babe of course." I grin.

...

"Pick a movie to watch. Nothing scary though." I warn Jose as I finish cleaning the kitchen from our breakfast. I walk into the living room to find him laying on the couch, watching basketball.

"I'm not watching a girly movie either." He shakes his head.

"Just pick something good. I'll be right back. Bathroom break." I do a little pee dance and he chuckles.

I walk into our bedroom and get my phone. I need to text Kate.

* * *

_-Kate, u up?_

_-now I am_

_-sorry. :/  
_

_-it's okay Steele.  
Just worn out. :P  
_

_-I don't want to know._

_-your loss.  
-so what's up?  
_

_-came home w/ Christian's_  
_jacket last night.  
-Jose found it. Told him its a guy_  
_your seeings jacket._

_-is this Ana?_

_-yeah. why?_

_-just wondering. I  
think I've rubbed off on you._

_-ha ha, no. you have my back  
on this one?  
_

_-of course.  
you're my girl.  
_

_-thanks.  
_

_-no prob, Steele._

* * *

One down. Now I have to let Christian know I still have his jacket.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** I have...  
**Date:** June 3, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

your jacket. I forgot to give it back to you last night. When would be an appropriate time to give it back to you?

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

I wait a couple of minutes before I go back into the living room with Jose. Nothing. He must be busy. I put my phone into the pocket of my sweats and walk out of the room.

"So I've narrowed down our choices." Jose says, lifting up the blanket as he makes room for me on the couch. I lay down in front of him as he wraps his arms around me. "Armageddon or Black Hawk Down."

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"Taylor. Pull the SUV around." I bark into the phone.

Today's Grey Sunday. Grace and Carrick, mostly Grace, have designated this day for the five of us to spend together. And as much as I love them and my siblings, I dread going every week. But today I'm in good spirits today. Not even Elliot can bring me down.

Taylor is waiting by the door of the SUV when I step off of the elevator. I step in and he closes the door. He makes his way around, gets in and pulls out onto the street.

I feel uncomfortable with what I'm about to say, but it needs to be said. I must really be in a good mood. "Taylor," I eye him in the rear view. His eyes are darting over his aviators between me and the road. "about last night." I clear my throat before I speak again. "Good work."

"Sir." Taylor nods. I don't have to say much for him to understand.

I pull out my Blackberry from my shirt pocket and answer emails to kill some time.

...

When we reach my parent's home, my Blackberry goes off, letting me know I received a new email. I debate on whether I should read it seeing as I've went through about 50 of them already. I decide to look at it later, shoving my phone into my pocket.

I'm greeted at the door by Elliot. "You look awfully chipper today. That's unlike you bro." He smirks. "Did you get some last night?"

"Anastasia has a boyfriend, ass." I say as I walk into the house.

"Never stopped me." Now he's grinning from ear to ear.

"That's because you're a douche."

"That hurts brother." He acts hurt, placing his hand over his heart.

"Like I said. Douche." I shake my head.

"Just a heads up. Mia's in the kitchen baking cupcakes." He whispers as I sigh.

She's become quite obsessed after a friend took her to Cupcake Royale. Since then, she's been trying to start up her own business. And has all of us being her guinea pigs. But I have to admit, they are good. Especially her chocolate chocolate cupcake she made just for me. I won't tell her that though. She'll just get an even bigger ego.

When she sees us, she runs towards me, practically jumping into my arms.

"Hi Christian." She squeals.

"How come I don't get that kind of welcoming? Aren't I your favorite?" Elliot pouts.

"I see you almost everyday." She scoffs. "I only see Christian on Grey Sundays." She smiles at me. "Besides, both of you are my favorite." She looks at me, shaking her head and mouths, "you're my favorite."

"I saw that Mia." Elliot scolds.

...

After lunch, we all sit on the back patio. Everyone's chatting away. Elliot and Carrick are talking about how they think the Oklahoma City Thunder are going to take it this year. And Mia's convincing Grace to try her new cupcake flavor. I take out my Blackberry to check my email.

It's from Anastasia letting me know that she has my jacket. She wants to meet up to give it back me. My day is only getting better.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I know.  
**Date:** June 3, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

I watched as you got out of my car and walk into your apartment building with it on.

Are you free right now? I'm at my parent's. You can drop it off here.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I place my Blackberry on the table and wait for her reply. When I look up, everyone has stopped talking and is looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I ask, sweeping my hand across my cheeks.

"No, but you have a big goofy grin on your face." Elliot says, imitating my face.

"First of all, I don't look like that. And second of all, I don't."

This time Grace chimes in. "Darling, you actually do. It's really a great sight to see." I think I see a hint of a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Mother, it's nothing to get yourself worked up about." I say trying to comfort her.

"I know what it iiiiisssss." Elliot teases. "It's _someone_ that has him acting like that." And he winks at me.

My phone goes off before I can tell him to shut up.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** I can...  
**Date:** June 3, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

get out of what I'm doing right now and meet you, if that's okay.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Yes...  
**Date:** June 3, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

that's fine. I'll be here.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

"That was Kate. She wants me to meet up with her so I can give her the jacket. I guess her boy toy wants it back." I try to hold back my excitement as I get up from the couch. Jose sits up and wraps the blanket around himself.

"Yeah, that's fine babe. I think I can catch the ending of that Lakers game. Will you be back by dinner?"

"You know how Kate and I can get. We get wrapped up and lose track of time. I can text you when I'm done?"

"Just let me know then. I'll be here." I make my way into the bedroom to change.

...

I say bye to Jose. Try to at least. His eyes are so focused on the tv that if I flashed him, he probably wouldn't turn.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I'm sitting there, shaking my leg in anticipation of Ana coming over. I keep checking the time on my phone. I feel like a teenager waiting to go on their first date. In between conversations, I notice everyone taking turns to stare at me like I'm some kind of side show.

"Bro, you on drugs?" Elliot says. "You're so fidgety."

"Elliot, you know I don't do that shit."

"Christian, watch your language. I know you're old enough to run your own empire, but when you're here you will watch your mouth." Grace scolds me.

"Sorry mother." I feel like I'm five again. Elliot's sitting there pointing and silently laughing at me.

I narrow my eyes at him and he stops knowing that I can kick his ass. Even if he is my older brother.

Finally, I hear the doorbell and I'm saved from my own family.

"I'll get it." I get up fast before Elliot has the chance to get up.

I open the door and her back is towards me. She's wearing a long dark purple summer dress. It hugs her body just right. And I can see how luscious her ass is. She spins around and smiles.

"Hi Christian."

"Anastasia."

"Here's your jacket." She holds it out to me. I slide my hand down her arm, feeling the goosebumps forming on her skin. She bites down on her lip and I feel myself getting hard.

"Thanks." I take the jacket from her hand and hang it off of my forearm to cover the front of my jeans. "Did you want to come in for a little while?"

She looks like she's debating on whether to take my offer or not. "I told Jose that I was meeting up with Kate to give back the jacket. So I probably should just go."

I feel the smile I've had all day slowly diminish. I was hoping for at least a little more time with her then just a hi and bye. I think she notices my change in mood. Before she can speak, the clown walks in.

"Hey Ana. What are you doing here?" I feel Elliot put his arm around my shoulders. I try to shrug him off but it's not working.

"I just came by to give Christian back his jacket."

"Cool. You want to come in? We're all just hanging out in the back." Elliot asks. This is the first time I don't care that Elliot's butting in. If he gets her to stay, I'll buy that fucker a car. "Christian would really like you to stay." He shakes my shoulders excitedly. "What do you say?"

"I guess I can stay for a little bit." She hesitantly says as she smiles. Which brings back my own smile.

"Great. Well, don't just stand there. Come in." We step to the side and he ushers her in. "Through the back there. We'll follow you." He tells her. "That's why you've been acting strange. I've rubbed off on you." He whispers as he gives me a nougie and lets me go.

"Anastasia, it's so good to see you again. Is Jose with you?" Grace looks behind her only to see Elliot and I.

"No, I'm here alone. Just returning Christian's jacket."

Grace gives Anastasia a half smile and narrows her sights on me. "Take a seat dear." Grace pulls out a chair for her. "Christian, will you help me in the kitchen to get some refreshments for everyone?" I know where this is headed. I'm about to get lectured by Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey a.k.a. mother.

"I can help too." Elliot offers but Grace sends him a warning look. He takes the hint and just sits down.

"Hi, I'm Mia. Christian and Elliot's sister." I hear Mia introducing herself to Anastasia as we walk into the house.

...

"Sit." Grace points to the stool in the kitchen. I don't hesitate and take a seat. "Now, you're going to sit there and tell me what is going on while I get the refreshments.

I open my mouth to start, but shut it just as fast. I don't know what to say to her or where to begin.

"Talk Christian." She scolds as she's pulling down glasses from the cabinet.

"Mother, nothing is going on between us. She has a boyfriend, who you already know of and met. So there is nothing to say."

"Darling," her voice has soften. "it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know there's something going on. I know that, that dear girl out there is the reason you have that smile on your face. But Christian," she walks over, standing next to me and places her hand on top of mine. "she has a boyfriend."

"But she's here with me right now and not him. Doesn't that mean something?"

"It means that you've put her in a very tight spot. I don't blame the girl for liking you, dear. But you have her caught in between you and Jose. And you just can't do that to her. It's not fair to her, you or him. And if you keep this up, eventually someone is going to get hurt. And as a mother, I don't want that to be you. If she decides she doesn't want to be with Jose anymore, let that be her decision. She has to do that on her own without you wooing her away from him." Grace squeezes my hand. "I only want you to be happy Christian. It's nice to see you like this, but this is not the right way." She kisses my cheek. "Let's get back out there. Here, take the tray."

"But..."

"No buts. Unless you want me to get your father involved."

"No ma'am." I don't need to hear it from Carrick too, so I shut my mouth.

...

When we get back outside, everyone is chatting away. I place the tray on the table and Grace passes out the drinks.

"Ana, how's Jose?" Grace asks.

"He's well. He's at home right now watching the Lakers game."

"Blah. He's a Lakers fan?" She nods. "Sorry Ana, I can't be friends with him. So if we ever go out on a double date, don't expect me to talk to him." Elliot teases.

"Double date?" Mia asks.

"Ana introduced me to Kate last night. And let's just say, we _hit it off_." Only Elliot can find a way to make it sound raunchy.

"Gross Elliot. TMI." Mia sticks out her tongue in disgust. "But who's Jose?" She cocks her head to the side.

"My boyfriend." Ana says and I refrain from rolling my eyes.

"But I thought that," Mia points back and forth at us. I shake my head. "Oh. Sorry." She mouths at me.

"So darling, what is it that you do?" Grace sits and sips on her drink.

"I work at Piper Publications as an assistant editor." Everyone is looking at her intently.

"I just did some paperwork for Piper. Now what was it for?" He's tapping a finger to his temple. "Christian, didn't you just buy that publishing company?"

I hear Grace gasp. "What?"

I can see Elliot smirking and Mia and Carrick look confused. This was not how I pictured this day turning out.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

Christian has been acting a bit distant since he came back from helping Grace from the kitchen. So after my drink has watered down, I feel it is time for me to leave. But Grace has asked me to stay and have dinner. And after some convincing from Mia, I agreed to stay.

We end up having dinner on the patio and everything is delicious. I'm glad I stayed. I haven't had dinner like this since the last time Kate invited me over to her parent's home.

As we're enjoying the evening, I check the time on my phone, 8pm. I've been gone for almost seven hours.

"This time I really have to go. I have to get up early for work tomorrow." I say to everyone.

"I understand darling. Did you want to take some food home for Jose? We have extra." Grace offers.

"I will. Thank you. It was delicious."

Grace walks into the house. I get up and say my goodbyes to everyone.

"Good night Mr. Grey. Thank you for everything." I shake Carrick's hand.

"Ana, call me Carri." He squeezes my hand. "Have a good night. Hope to see you again."

"Bye Ana. Nice meeting you." Mia hugs me tight. I can't even bring my arms to reciprocate.

"Bye Mia."

"Elliot, say hi to Kate for me." I chuckle. "You'll probably hear from her before I do." I smile.

"I will. I'm seeing her later on. I had to let her recuperate." He smirks.

"Elliot.' Mia barks.

"What?" He shrugs.

Christian is waiting by the door when I finish up. "I'll walk you out."

"Thanks." He leads me into the house and to the kitchen. Grace has a bag ready for me.

"Here you go darling." She hands me the bag and gives me a hug. "It was great seeing you again. Please bring Jose next time. It would be lovely to have the both of you over." For some reason her words don't sit right with me, but I don't over think it.

"Thank you Grace, for everything."

"I'll be back mother. I'm going to walk her out."

"Okay dear. Don't be too long." Again her words feel off. It sounds like a warning.

...

We're outside and I place the bag into the passenger seat. Christian is waiting by the driver's door with it open.

"Christian, what's wrong?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Nothing Anastasia. Why?" He mirrors my actions.

"You've been acting different. Did your mom say something to you?"

"She did." He murmurs.

"And is that why you're acting strange?"

"I didn't know I was."

"Then what is it?" I raise my voice a little. I'm getting a little annoyed.

"She just mentioned that maybe I should stay away from you since you have a boyfriend." He sounds and looks sad.

I look at him confused. "Why would she say that for?"

"Because she sees the change in me. How happy I am. But I can't have you because you're with Jose. She just doesn't want to see me get hurt."

"Oh. I didn't know you felt that way about me." I'm really surprised by how truthful he's being.

"I know you feel the same about me too, Anastasia." His eyes are searching mine for a hint of what he suspects.

"Christian, I'm with..." He puts a hand up to stop me.

"I know you're with him. But how do you feel about _me_?"

"Honestly?" I whisper. And I realize I have to come to grips with my feelings.

"I came clean to you, remember?"

_Dammit. He's right. It's only fair._

"All I've known for the past two and a half years has been Jose. He's my first love, my first everything. But then you came along, you turned my world on its head. And when I'm with you, it's exciting and different. But when I'm with Jose everything just fits." I bury my head into my hands. "I'm just so confused."

I feel Christian's hands pulling my hands from my face. He holds them in one hand as he tips my chin with his other to look at him.

"Take the day off tomorrow. Come home with me tonight." His voice is husky. "I promise you, you won't be confused anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! First, I want to say the I'm really liking that there are Jose fans out there and they are really rooting for him. Second, in defense of my Ana, I feel as though she is really, really naive. Doing things because she doesn't know that it's wrong or sees anything bad about it. And third, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) Thanks again you guys!**

**marycontrary82: I have to let everyone know you're the greatest. I have to give you credit for the "turned my world on it's head" line. Even though Ana says it. Thanks. And I will be using your other suggestion soon. ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. I am overwhelmed with all the great feedback you guys gave me for the last chapter. It really blew me away. And I can't believe some of you would ignore all inhibitions and just go with Christian. Naughty, naughty! But who am I to judge. I probably would have went to, lol.  
**

**Also, I've been working on this chapter for the last 3-4 days and written it about that many times. It's filler but it's been so frustrating to write. I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy it! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_"Take the day off tomorrow. Come home with me tonight." His voice is husky. "I promise you, you won't be confused anymore."_

I stand there, gazing into his eyes, trying to figure out what I should do. The good side is telling me to go straight home to Jose. And that going home with Christian would not be the best thing to do. It will just make things complicated for myself. I especially do not want to be a cheater and have that hanging over my head. But the bad side wants to go with him and let him have his way with me. Let his hands roam freely over my body and explore the depths of me. I shut my eyes for a second trying to get the dirty thoughts out. When I open them again, his eyes are dark and hooded as if he knew what I was thinking and is wanting the same.

"I'm sorry Christian, I can't do that. I've already lied to Jose too much today. About the jacket and then spending the day here with you and your family. If he were to ever find out, it would devastate him, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I turn my head to release my chin from his hold. "If this was a different situation, trust me, I would have went home with you _last night_.' I whisper.

"You would have?" His eyes are wide in surprise from my admission.

"Yes." I manage to say. "You should probably listen to your mom." I hold back a sob. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you Christian." I feel a tear escape from the corner of my eye. Christian reaches up and wipes away the trail of the tear from my cheek.

"I don't care how many times I have to sit there and listen to her tell me to stay away from you. And you can tell me till you're black and blue in the face. But the fact of the matter is, I won't and I can't stay away. I want you Anastasia. And I promise you, you will be _mine_." He brushes the back of his hand down my face and unconsciously I lean into his touch. Closing my eyes and savoring the moment. I can't help but smile at his words.

"You really believe that?"

"I do. And when you are, I am never going to let you go."

...

We stand outside of his parent's home for another hour just talking. I know I have to go home to Jose, but I don't want the night to end. Eventually, I knew I had to say goodbye, but not without him asking me to go home with him again. I declined. He pouted and it almost worked, but I knew that it was wrong.

I finally get home at 10:30 pm and Jose is already in bed. I crawl in next to him, getting as close to him as possible without waking him. But he turned around taking me into his arms.

"You're home late. Did you have fun with Kate?" He breaths as he kisses my forehead.

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry for leaving you babe. I'll make it up to you." I threw my arm around his waist, snuggling up to his chest.

I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but the guilt I'm feeling won't let me. I lay in Jose's arms wishing they were Christian's. And I know in my heart that isn't right. _What kind of woman am I turning into?_

* * *

**Ana's POV**

My eyes flutter open to a new day. I can see a little sun trying to peak in through the curtains. I am so warm and looking down I can see why. There is an arm draped over me and a head on my chest using me as a pillow. I need to start getting ready for work, so I take Jose's arm and slowly pick it up. He starts to stir and his arm slips from my grips and back down over me. This time, I'm a little more aggressive as I try and slide out from under him.

"Where you going?" His voice is raspy and he clears his throat.

"I need to get ready for work." I tell him.

"What time is it?"

"6:30. Come on, let me go." I giggle as I try to get his arm off of me again.

"No. Stay with me." He says. "You're so warm." He tightens his hold on me.

"I can't. I have to go to work."

"Cuddle with me for a little bit, please? You owe me for leaving yesterday." He brings his head up and pouts, but his eyes are still closed.

"Fine. Five minutes." I say sternly.

"Works for me." He snuggles his head back into my chest.

I close my eyes for a little bit, but eventually fall back asleep. When I wake up, I'm alone in bed. I check the time and it's 7:55.

"Fuck!" I shout. "I'm really late." I rush out of bed and into the bathroom. I hear a knock on the door.

"Babe, you're already late. Might as well just call off." Jose says through the door.

I run a hand through my hair in frustration. Maybe he's right, but I hope Matt feels the same way.

I hate calling off from work and leaving Matt to fend for himself. But I told him I would work from home and he could email me what he wants me to work on. He agreed, after a little resistance. I think he just likes having me there to bug.

"I guess you got your wish, huh?" I walk into the kitchen and find Jose whisking a bowl of eggs.

He looks over his shoulder and smirks. "Looks like it. You really do owe me. And I'm going to make the best of it." He turns back around to his task at hand.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, I've got this. Just relax." I can hear the smile on his face.

"I'm going to get my laptop and start on some work, is that fine?"

"Yup. Just don't work too hard."

"I'll be back." I roll my eyes and chuckle.

...

When I get back to the table with my laptop, Jose has an omelet, toast and a cup of tea waiting for me.

"This looks good babe. Thanks." I smile at him, placing my laptop on the table and sitting down. "Is it okay if I work and eat?"

"Will you be able to manage that?" He smirks.

"Ha ha. Yes, I can. I'll have you know, I'm quite the multi-tasker."

"Sure babe. You're already missing work and spending the day with me. I'll at least let you get some done."

I power up my laptop as I take a forkful of the spinach and mushroom omelet. "Mmmm. So good." I mumble. I take a sip of my tea which makes my breakfast even more tasty.

I check my emails and most of them are from Matt. Easy little tasks I can finish before I'm done with my breakfast.

By the time I'm done with my omelet, I have most of the work under my belt when a new email comes in.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Is it true?  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

Little miss Steele called off of work this morning? I hope you have a legitimate excuse for missing. You don't want your  
boss' boss' boss mad at you.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I start to laugh at Christian's email.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** Mad at me?  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

He wouldn't dare. He was the one to suggest taking the day off. And I did. :)

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** But...  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

it was only suggested if it was spent with him and not your boyfriend.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** What are...  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

you going to do about it? Fire me? :P

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

I start to giggle at my email reply.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I wish...  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

I was there to hear you giggle.

But no, Anastasia, I won't fire you. I'd simply put you over my knee and spank you.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Spank me? Is he crazy?

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** How did...  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

you know I was giggling?

And I won't let you do that to me. That would be abuse.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I guess...  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

I know you more then you think.

And it wouldn't be abuse if you enjoyed it. And I can promise you, you would enjoy it, Anastasia.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** We'll never...  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

know now, will we?

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** You'll be mine!  
**Date:** June 4, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

And when you are, I promise, I will spank you and you will like it.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I don't reply and close Christian's email. I feel myself grinning from ear to ear. I don't know what it is about him, but he just makes me happy. Even if it's just email.

My mood does a 180 in less then a second when I realize Jose has been sitting across from me this whole time I've been here emailing Christian. It's getting harder and harder to ignore Christian. I close the laptop and look at Jose. I love him so much but I know I shouldn't be doing this to him or even Christian. I need to make a decision. But it's so hard. I think he feels my stare and he looks up from the newspaper.

"What's wrong?" He gets up and pulls the chair next to me and sits. He takes my face into his hands. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Nothing. Matt sent one of those sad emails. It gets me every time." I lie.

_Why can't I just talk to him?_

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Unfortunately, it's Monday and I'm at fucking work. I was hoping last night, Anastasia would have taken my offer to come home with me and spend today together. We would have been a tangle of limbs at this moment, if I had it my way. But of course, the guilt that she feels for her fucking boyfriend out weighed that.

I'm at my desk, finishing up an email to Anastasia when Andrea calls.

"What?" I bark.

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you." Her voice is shaky. I don't know if it's because of me or Elena.

"Let her in." I slam down the phone.

Elena struts in, shutting the door behind her. I get up, meeting her halfway as we exchange kisses on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you Christian. It's been a while." She purrs. She seems to be always oozing sex, even at her age.

"Elena. What brings you in?" I extend my hand, offering her a seat, as I come back around my desk and sit.

"I was just in the neighborhood Christian. Wanted to see how my favorite person was doing."

"Busy. You know that." I lay back into my chair.

"I do. So, have you thought about my proposal?" She leans forward giving me a view down her shirt. I briefly look down and back up to her face. She's smirking, knowing what she's doing.

"There's nothing to think about. It's been over between us for a while now. I don't even see you in that way." I scoff.

"Christian, think about all the fun we used to have." She pouts. "Don't you want that?"

"I've moved on. There are more important things to me now." I brush away the idea of being with her again.

"Hmm whatever her name is, it won't last."

"How do you know I'm talking about a woman?" I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Foolish boy. That look on your face tells me. I've had that same look. Once. But it doesn't last. I've told you, love doesn't exist. Especially for people like us."

"I don't know if that's true anymore." I fall back into my chair.

"You really think there is such a thing as love? You wouldn't even know love if it bit you on your ass." She chuckles.

"Fuck." I mumble. I raise my hand to my face and pinch the bridge of my nose. It's taking all I have not to start throwing shit around. That's how frustrated I am of these new feelings. "I keep having this dream where she tells me she loves me. And I believe her when she says it. I know she means it." For some reason, I feel like a weight has lifted off my shoulders by telling Elena this. But the look on her face doesn't seem to have the same reaction.

"I thought I taught you better then that Christian. You're losing control of your feelings. I've only been here for 5 minutes and can already tell that this woman has you wrapped around her little finger." She scolds me. "Do you need for me to find you someone to get your mind off of her? It's been a while since Vanessa, hasn't it?"

"Elena, I don't need that shit anymore." I snap as I look up at her. I can feel the tears starting to well in my eyes. I hear Elena gasp as she looks at my face. "I want more with her."

"Christian, get a hold of yourself. Did you just hear what you said?" She's almost shouting.

"I think I love her." I blurt out. "But I can't be with her because she's with someone else."

"Boo hoo. What a tragic love story." She rolls her eyes and gets up. Walking over to me she turns my chair and stands in front of me. Placing her hands on each side of the armrest and bends down. Our faces inches away from each other. "This is why I've told you from an early age, never fall in love. Look what it's turned you into. A little bitch. That's not the Christian I know. _The_ Christian Grey I know, knows what he wants, is confident in everything he does, and is always in control of his business and pleasure. He would have never let anything like _this_ happen." She whispers as she licks my lips. I push, sliding back away from her. She stands and crosses her arms. "Get over her. If she wanted you, she would have left her boyfriend and went to you. But has she?" I shake my head. "There's your answer." Elena walks back around and picks up her purse. "I have to run. This was lovely. We should do it again." She turns on her heels and opens the door. And just like that, she's gone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Christian's POV**

It's 6:30 in the morning on a Wednesday. Today I have that meeting at Piper Publications at 10. I'll be able to see Anastasia again. To look into her big blue eyes and hear her voice is all I've been anticipating. I can even ask her to lunch. I know she wont' decline my offer.

The unexpected visit from Elena, two days ago, hasn't changed my mind about Anastasia. I see how love has broken her into the woman she is now. But never the less, she has felt it. So I know it does fucking exist. The only way to know that what I feel for Anastasia is real is to take her away from fucking Jose.

For the past two nights, Anastasia and I have been exchanging emails, going late into the early morning. I haven't told her about my past or the type of relationship I'm use to, yet. I know eventually I'll have to tell her. Then show her. I can imagine all the fun we can have. _You have to make her yours first, Grey._

If two months ago someone would have told me I was going to meet a woman and I was going to fall for her, I would have laughed in their faces. Tell them that Christian Grey would _never_ fall for a woman. But I guess the mighty have.

I decide to email Anastasia before taking a shower.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I arrive at work on Wednesday, a little tired. After Jose went to bed last night, I was up, exchanging emails with Christian. That's how it's been for the past two nights/early mornings.

As I walk towards my desk, I can feel everyone's eyes on me and the whispering. And when I get to my desk, well, what I can assume is my desk, I squeal in surprise. It is sprinkled with white rose petals and five vases filled with long stemmed white roses sit on top.

"Oh. My. God." I whisper as I cover my open mouth. I am overcome with so many emotions that I feel my eyes welling up with tears, but I hold them back. I've never seen so many roses before, besides in a floral shop.

I can't take my eyes away from my desk. I drop my purse on the floor and plop myself in my chair. I sit there, stunned.

I notice a small pink envelope with my name on it in cursive. Picking it up, I take the card out and read.

_You deserve more then just one._  
_I would have bought you the whole damn store, but this will have to do for now._  
_Can't wait to see you._

_Christian_

"Wow. Who barfed up all these flowers on your desk?" Matt chuckles. Like always he pops up out of no where. "Must have cost this fool a fortune."

"They're from Christian!" I whisper excitedly, not even thinking about keeping who the sender is a secret.

"Christian? As in, not your boyfriend Jose. But Christian Grey. The owner that's coming here today for a meeting, Christian?"

"Yes, that one." I nod my head.

"You go out to lunch with him once, and he's sending you flowers?" He looks confused.

"How do you know I went out to lunch with him?"

"Rachel saw you. She's been going around telling anyone that'll listen."

"What a bitch!"

"I guess you've been too busy to notice everyone gossiping about you and the new owner." He sounds disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know I don't like listening to that crap let alone talking about it. It wasn't even any of my business. If you went out with him, you went out with him. You have to live with that. Not me. You're a grown woman. You know what's right and wrong. I'm not about to lecture you about it."

"Could have fooled me." I mumble under my breath. "Still, you should have just told me that I was the weeks gossip and spared me the lecture."

"Sorry Ana banana. I knew if I did, it would have turned into one. I care for you as a friend and colleague and I didn't want to pry into your personal life." He places his hand on my shoulder. "Just, think before you do anything else. That's all I'm going to say." He half smiles. "I'll be in my office, Ana. Oh and can you please sort out my messages and get me some coffee, please?"

"Sure thing boss." I smile even though I'm a little sad he feels disappointed in me. Something I never saw coming.

After he's had a few moments alone in his office, it seems as though he's back to normal. We go over everything and he gives me a few assignments to keep me busy during the day.

When I get back to my desk, I stand there looking at the flowers. I have to clear them off to start working. I gather up the petals and place them in the corner with a vase of flowers on top. Leaning the card on the vase.

Looking at the flowers again, I sigh heavily and check my emails. I see Christian's name and open it.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I can't wait...  
**Date:** June 6, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

to see you later on.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I don't know why I'm getting so nervous. I roll my eyes at myself. _Get a hold of yourself Steele. _

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** Thank you...  
**Date:** June 6, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

for the beautiful flowers. I can't wait to see you either.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Nothing...  
**Date:** June 6, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

is as beautiful as you Anastasia.

I'm on my way over now.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** Isn't it...  
**Date:** June 6, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

a little early for the meeting?

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Not unless...  
**Date:** June 6, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

I want to stop by and say hello to someone first. ;)

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** I'll be...  
**Date:** June 6, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

waiting patiently, trying to get some work done.

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

I shut down the email and get down to business.

I'm so glad that I can actually get some stuff done and not think about Christian. I've revised a couple of pages for Matt and now I'm in the middle of the first chapter of a manuscript he wants me to line edit. I'm concentrating, looking down on the page that I have opened on my desk when I feel a presence in front of my desk. I look up, biting down on my pen.

"Hi Miss Steele." he reaches over and takes the pen from my mouth and places it on my desk. Christian has a megawatt smile on his face. I practically melt in my seat.

"Hi Mr. Grey." I squeak. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to get everyone's attention." I look around and the whole office has stopped what they were doing and is looking in our direction. I feel my cheeks burning as a blush spreads over my face.

"Looks like it." I bite down on my lip. I see Christian shifting where he stands.

"Anastasia," he comes around the desk and I stand to meet him. "don't do that. It makes me want you even more." He takes a hold of my chin and pulls down at my bottom lip, releasing it from my teeth. I can't believe how brazen his actions are.

"Christian, everyone's staring at us." I try to move, but he has me hypnotized with his gray eyes.

"I don't give a fuck, Anastasia. I don't even see them. All I see is you." He releases his hold on me, but we stand there for what seems like forever.

I hear someone clear their throat to get our attention. "Mr. Grey. We've been expecting you." Frank is standing in front of my desk, staring at us. Christian breaks our trance and slowly turns to look at Frank.

"Frank." Christian walks back around and shakes Frank's hand.

"Ana, did you offer Mr. Grey any coffee, water, or tea?" Frank asks me.

"I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself, Anastasia." My name, rolling off his tongue, sounds sinful.

"It's no trouble at all Mr. Grey. What would you like?" I cock my head to the side.

"What I want, I can't have at the moment." His greedy eyes look me up and down.

Frank clears his throat again. He looks uncomfortable, standing there, watching us. "Let's head to the conference room. Right this way, Mr. Grey."

"I'll see you later, Anastasia." I feel myself tremble just from his voice alone.

...

I keep working even though I know Christian is in the building. I'm not as nervous as I was before he arrived.

After about 2 hours, I see Matt heading my way. He looks a little pissed off.

"The new owner would like to see you in the conference room, Miss Steele." His sarcastic tone makes me chuckle.

"Why?"

"Probably to give you my job." He mumbles and heads into his office.

"Matt," I turn to stop him to find out what he's talking about. "what's wrong?" I whisper as his door shuts close.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"Anastasia." My eyes light up when she walks in. "Thought we could chat a little about... work." I grin.

"Are you grinning at me, Mr. Grey?" She giggles and it's hard to keep myself from taking her in my arms and kissing her.

"I am. But I really wanted to ask you out to lunch. Maybe this time it'll be a much calmer lunch."

"Hmmm, " she pauses. "is that allowed? Can I go to lunch with my boss' boss' boss?" She points to her temple, pretending to think about the offer I just made her.

"If he makes you, then you have no choice." I wink.

"I wouldn't want to get him mad. So I accept." She extends her hand and we shake. I tug softly and she bumps into me. Her body flush against mine.

"Are we going?" She breathes as she steps back letting go of my hand. Straightening her dress. Trying to gain composure.

"Yes." I fix my tie, trying to do the same.

We're walking back to her desk when we both stop, dead in our tracks, as Jose turns around and sees us. His face goes from happy to angry at the drop of a hat. I give him a smug look as I stand a little closer to Anastasia.

"Jo... Jose," she stammers. "what are you doing here?" She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"I came to surprise you and take you out to lunch. But I see you're busy." Jose says as he directs his eyes away from her and at me. He's fucking pissed.

"Oh." She pauses. "Sure, we can go." She sounds unsure. I know she's only accepting because she feels she has to.

"Forget it. I'll see you at home. Busy with the boss." He murmurs. She grabs for his hand, but he pulls it away. "Don't babe. It's okay." He looks at her and his face softens. I can't blame the fucker. That's how I feel when I look at her too. "Nice flowers by the way." Anastasia's face freezes, but doesn't say a word. Jose walks towards the elevator and gets in.

I hear her sigh as she walks around her desk and sits. Burying her face into her hands. I follow behind he and kneel in front of her, taking her hands, pulling them away from her face.

"Hey. Look at me." I tip her chin with my finger.

"Christian, I can't do this anymore. I need time to think." She sniffs.

"Think about what?" I ask.

"Everything." She whispers.

"You can think about it over lunch then."

"No Christian. I need time to think. By myself. I need to figure out what I want." She turns her head to look away from me. "Please, just give me time."

I place my hand on her desk and stand up. "We both know what you want Anastasia. The next step is just to take some action." I lean down, kissing her on the forehead. She looks up at me, surprised by my actions. "Just like that." It's hard, but I walk away and leave.

When I get downstairs, through the doors I can see Jose outside and Taylor not too far away. _What the fuck does he want?_ I push through the doors and Jose comes up to me.

"We need to talk."He says angrily.

"About what? We don't have anything to talk about." I brush him off.

"I want _you_ to stay the fuck away from Ana." He threatens. "I saw your fucking note. And now it's all making sense. The rose, the jacket, the way she's been acting. It's because of you, you asshole." Jose is in my face. I see Taylor take a few steps towards us but I put my hand up to stop him. "You know what though? You can flash all that cash in her face and act like you care about her. But at the end of the day, she's laying with me. And I'm the one fucking her." He snides and takes a step back.

I look down, straightening out my jacket and chuckle. "Apparently, you're not doing such a hot job at that. Because she's up emailing me at night telling me how you're asleep on the bed that you're supposedly fucking her in. But it won't be long until I have her in my own bed, screaming my fucking name." I admonish.

"I doubt that. You stay away from her, Grey." Jose is pointing at me. Like if that will scare me.

"Or what?" He takes a step towards me and I ready my fists at my sides.

"Or I'll kick your fucking teeth in." He snarls.

"Is that right? You better up your game if you want to play with the big dogs then." I scoff.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I'm at my desk, looking at my sandwich. I'm not even hungry after what just happened. I feel like the shittiest person alive. These two men are fighting over me and I'm the cause of it all.

**RING... RING...**

"Ana Steele speaking."

"Ana banana, you better get in here. Fast." The urgency is laced in his voice. I don't hesitate, jumping out of my seat I rush into his office.

"What's wrong?"

"You better get outside, now." He's looking down from his window. I walk over to him and follow his eyes. Jose, Christian and another man are down there. It looks like they are yelling at each other. Then I see Jose get in Christian's face. "Go Ana."

My heart is racing out of my chest. The elevator ride down seems to be taking forever. When I finally step out, I run to the door, pushing through. Christian and Jose turn to look at me. Both of them look surprised to see me. I stand there, looking at them. I have deja vu as my dream of them fighting pops into my head.

"Anastasia." Christian walks over to me. "What are you doing out here?"

"Matt saw you guys arguing and told me to come down here. What's going on?" I look at him confused.

"We're talking Ana. Just get back to work." Jose takes a step to the side so I can see him.

"No! Tell me." I shout.

Jose takes the initiative and takes my hand, pulling me towards him. I snatch it out of his hold. "What is it that you want, Ana? Because you can't be talking with him and coming home to me. You need to make a _fucking_ choice." His words make me flinch. It's been a while since I heard him cuss. He's usually so calm, but right now I can see the anger and hurt in his eyes. And I've caused this.

"As much as I fucking hate his ass, he's right Anastasia. You need to make a choice." Christian says.

Alternating looks between the two, I bite down on my lip. "I can't."

Both of their eyes are wide as if they are looking at a ghost.

"What the fuck do you have to think about?" Christian snaps.

"Don't snap at me, Christian." I murmur. "He's all I know I've known for the past 2 years. I've told you that. I can't just leave him and go off with you." Christian runs a hand through his hair.

"You had no problem with doing that behind my back, now did you?" Jose admonishes me. "What's stopping you now?"

"You're an asshole, Jose. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I never wanted to hurt you. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do." I bite back.

His expression changes and softens. "Babe, I'm sorry." He takes me into his arms. "If we're going to be together, you need to end it with him." He whispers into my hair.

"I'm just so confused right now." I pull back.

"Come home, babe. We'll work through it. Put everything on the table and start clean." He says sweetly.

"I'm not going back home with you. Not right now." I shake my head and look at him. The tears are starting to escape my eyes. "And I know I need to be honest with you and come clean about everything. But not here. Not like this."

"Where will you go?" Jose asks, taking a step towards me, holding his hand out to reach me again.

"No, please don't. I already feel horrible. This is my fault you two are fighting." I feel bad that it came down to this. "I'm going to stay with Kate. Let me get my thoughts together. Then we can sit down and talk." Jose disappointingly lowers down his hand.

"Sir, I think we should go." The man with the buzz cut and aviators lays his hand on Christian's shoulder.

Christian shrugs his hand off. "Anastasia, just come with me." He reaches for me as well and I put my hand up to stop him too.

"No Christian, I can't. Not after this. Please, just give me time to think." I bite my lip to stop it from quivering.

"Sir?" Buzz cut says again.

"Fuck this shit!" Christian says and in a flash, I am taken by surprise as Christian rushes me, taking me into his arms and kisses me deeply. My body molds into him and I no longer want to resist this urge I've felt for him since we've met. He pulls away and releases me. Leaving me standing there, eyes closed, breathing fast.

"You're a fucking asshole Grey!" Jose screams, trying to take a swing at Christian. I see buzz cut pull him away before Jose can connect and ushers him towards the SUV.

Jose and I are left standing there.

"I can't believe you. I don't even know who you are anymore." His eyes squeeze shut as a few tears slide down his face. "What do you want Ana? Tell me." He sobs.

"Just give me some time. Please Jose." I plead. "I'll get some of my things after work and stay at Kate's."

"You're serious about this?" I nod my head. "I love you Ana."

"That's not what's going to make my decision any easier." I kiss his him on his cheek. Lingering there for a moment. "I love you Jose." I whisper and walk away.

"Ana!" Jose calls for me, but I don't turn to look at him. I can see Jose's reflection on the office doors. He's standing there. And I just continue to walk.

When I get to my desk, I pull out my iPhone.

* * *

_Kate, can I stay with you? _  
_Problems._

_Yeah Steele. You don't even _  
_have to ask. What's wrong?_

_Thanks. We'll talk when I get _  
_there. 8 okay?_

_Yes. Is it a__ wine type of  
situation?_

_I think we're going to need _  
_some harder alcohol to get _  
_me through this one._

_Tequila it is. ;)_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm warning you now that this is a super SHORT chapter. But it leads us into the next chapter. So enjoy! **

**Also, thanks to marycontrary82 as always. You help me to better each chapter with your brilliant ideas! **

**Chapter 12**

**Christian's POV**

"Where will you go?" Jose asks Anastasia as he reaches for her.

"No please don't. I already feel horrible. This is my fault you two are fighting." She says. I want to take her in my arms and let her know I would do anything for her. Including fighting for her with this fuck face.

"I'm going to stay with Kate. Let me get my thoughts together. Then we can sit down and talk." Ana moves away from Jose and his hand drops.

"Sir, I think we should go." Taylor puts his hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to go with him. I shrug his hand off.

"Anastasia, just come with me." I reach for her in hopes she doesn't turn me down as well. But she puts her hand up to stop me.

"No Christian, I can't. Not after this. Please, just give me time to think." Her lips are shaking. She bites down to stop it.

"Sir?" Taylor says a little more forceful. I know he's just looking out for me, but I'm not finished here yet.

_The next step is just to take some action..._

My own words from a while ago, hit me and I know I have to do something to prove to her that I want her. Make her see that I'm serious about us._ It's now or never. Do it Grey! Just fucking do it!_

"Fuck this shit!" I take a large step to get to Anastasia and take her into my arms. My mouth crashes into hers and I kiss her with everything I have. She doesn't push away or resist. Kissing me back with as much passion and intensity. This is something I've wanted to do since the first day I saw her. I hug her tighter as her body fits perfectly into my arms. I pull back and let her go. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be trying to catch her breath.

"You're a fucking asshole Grey!" Jose comes after me and swings. Taylor pulls me back hard by my shoulders before Jose's punch can find my face. And he hurriedly walks me back to the SUV.

"Sir, get in." Taylor has the car door open. I hesitate, looking back to see Anastasia and Jose talking. "Sir."

I finally slide into the back as Taylor shuts the door.

"Where to sir?" Taylor asks as he gets into the drivers seat.

"Grey House."

* * *

"Andrea, hold all my calls and reschedule all my meetings this afternoon. I don't want to be bothered." I say, walking past her and slamming my office door shut.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath as I lay down on the couch.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling, letting the moment replay in my head. Over and over again. That kiss we shared is what I imagined it would be. Her lips were too irresistible for me not to do it. Even if Jose would have connected with that hook, it would have been well worth it.

Then I remember something. Before Taylor dragged me away, I heard Anastasia mention she was going to stay with Kate while she figured things out. This is my chance to make her decision easier. And I know just the person to help me. And that douche better say yes.

I sit up and pull out my Blackberry from my pocket and dial.

"Elliot... Yes it's Christian, you ass... Nothing's wrong... I just wanted to know if you were going to see Kate today?... Why am I asking?...

* * *

**Ana's POV**

I have been waiting for this day to end. I forgo saying bye to Matt tonight and slip out. I don't know if leaving here and going home is any better. But I'm dreading having to go back to the apartment. I just hope Jose isn't there. I don't feel like talking with him or anyone else but Kate.

I stand in front of the door, slipping the key into the slot and turn it. I take a deep breath in and forcefully exhale out._ Go in there grab your things and leave. That's all you have to do, _I mumble to myself.

I open the door and slowly walk in. My attempt to be quiet has failed when the door closes with a bang. Jose is sitting at the dining room table and looks over the laptop.

"Is that my laptop? What are you doing?" I ask as I make my way over to him.

"How long have you been talking to this asshole?" His words are a little slurred. He looks back down to read whatever he has open on the screen.

"We are not talking about this right now Jose. I just came to get some things." I grab my laptop and shut it close.

"Damn it Ana! You owe me an explanation. I deserve that much." He slams his fists into the table and the glass and bottle of Jack rattles around. _I see we had the same idea_.

How much have you had?" I point to the bottle.

"Enough. So," he looks up at me with red, puffy eyes. "Are. You. Going. To. Tell. Me?" He lazily points at me.

"i don't know how to answer that. It's just emails back and forth." I say lowly. Ashamed of my actions.

'Can't wait to see you?' Why would you say that to him ?" He grabs the glass of Jack and downs the liquid.

"Jose," I sit down, and lay my hand on top of his. "Please, I don't know what to tell you right now. I never meant for it to get like this. I stayed away like you asked, but we always ended up seeing each other. I love you babe, but with Christian, I don't know. It's something different with him. That's why I'm asking for this time off. I need to just..." I squeeze his hand. He looks up at me and I shrug, shaking my head. Not knowing what else to tell him.

"Fine. But I just want to know one more thing? That white rose that was in the middle of the pink one's I got for you." I bite my lip in anticipation of his question. "Was that from him?" He looks at me, with hope on his face that it's not.

"Yes." I whisper as I nod my head.

"Get your shit and get the fuck out!" He yells, standing up fast as his chair flies back. Falling onto the floor. The thud from the chair making me flinch. "How could you fucking do this to me? To us?" He says through his sobs.

"Jose, please." I plead, tears running down my face. I know I deserve this and more. He has every right to be upset with me. For what I've done and have been doing behind his back. But I didn't want him to find out this way. Or see him hurting like this.

"Go." He points to the door.

"I'm going to go get some of my things and I'll get out." I sob, walking with my head down into the room we shared.

When I walk in, it's like a tornado went through it. The dresser drawers are pulled out and the clothes are thrown everywhere. The sheets and duvet of the bed are on the floor. And the bottles of perfume I had on the dresser are smashed against the wall. The mix of smells are strong, making me gag.

I go to the closet and retrieve a bag to put my clothes in. I make my way to the front of the bed and kneel on the floor, salvaging the clothes I'm able to take with me.

After I pack, I start to clean up as much as I can. Putting away most of the clothes back into the drawers. I pick up the broken glass and wipe down the wall.

I pick up the bag, closing the bedroom door. When I get to the living room, Jose is sitting down at the table again, holding onto the bottle. He picks it up taking a big swig, and slamming it back down onto the table. I gasp, jumping back. Jose hears me and looks at me.

"Thought you left." He says sadly.

"I'm leaving." I mumble. I walk over to him slowly. Making sure he doesn't push me away. He doesn't. So I lean down, and kiss him on his forehead. "I love you Jose. I really do." I turn around, picking up my suitcase and walk out.

"Fuck!" I hear, mumbled through the door of the apartment and a smash. Probably from the bottle being thrown at the door.

I throw the bag into my car and get in. Holding onto the steering wheel, I bang my head down into it and let everything out. _What have I done?_

After a few minutes I feel as though I have no more tears left to shed. I look into the rearview mirror, and wipe away the mascara that cover the bottom of my eyes and cheeks. I turn on the car and drive to Kate's.

* * *

"You look like shit." Kate says, opening the door and giving me a look over.

"I feel like it too." I say weakly. The bag I packed with my clothes, weighing down heavily on my shoulders.

"Get in here, Steele." I walk in and Kate shuts the door. She has her arms wide open. I drop my bags and step into her arms. She hugs me tight. "Go on. Put your bags in your old room and meet me back here."

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." Kate says

"Can I borrow your bunny pj's?" I half smile.

Kate softly giggles. "Of course. That bad huh?"

I nod. We both head in the direction of the rooms. Kate going into here's and I going into my old one.

When I return to the living room, Kate is sitting indian style on he floor, her legs, underneath the coffee table. I sit across from her, doing the same.

"Before you start," she opens the tequila bottle and pours us both a shot. "Cheers."

"Cheers." We lift up our shot glasses and clink, throwing them back.

"Start from the beginning, Steele."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Well, Kate." I pause, thinking of where I should start. "First off, you need to hear me out before you start judging me, or making your little remarks."

"Me?" She flutters her eyelashes. "I would do no such thing." She giggles.

"Will you just listen before you say anything?" I narrow my eyes at Kate.

"Yes." She throws her hands up in surrender.

"You already know how Christian and I met, so I don't have to tell you that."

"Yes. And I know about the lunch, and Elliot told me how you spent Grey Sunday with them. Oh, and lets not forget what I saw in front of the restaurant." Kate starts ticking off what she already knows. I blush at the idea that Elliot and Kate talk about us.

"There was nothing going on that night." I chuckle. "It was just cold. Have you never heard of body heat?"

"Well, this works wonders for that." She pours us another round and we slam them back. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and motion to her to fill it up again. She doesn't hesitate, pouring us another.

Kate puts down her glass and looks at me seriously. "You know, Elliot came over on Sunday. He was telling me how he's _never_ seen Christian act the way he's been acting. Like a love sick teenager, were his exact words. And you're the first girl he's _ever_ brought around the family."

"Christian's mentioned something like that to me over lunch. He said he's never taken a girl out before either. I find that strange. Why wouldn't he have any girlfriends? I mean, you only have to look at him to see how fucking hot he is."

"Calm down. He's not as hot as Elliot." She grins. "But looks can only get you so far, Steele. Maybe something's wrong with him." She jokingly gasps. "Like he has elephants... elphantitss... elephant balls or something." She blurts out and we both start to laugh hysterically.

"That's gross Kate. I highly doubt that. He wouldn't be able to walk if he did." I wipe away the tears from laughing so hard. I grab the tequila bottle to pour another shot.

"Hey, let's slow down. Tell me what happened with Jose first." She takes the bottle from me and puts it to the side, out of my reach.

I sigh heavily, and lace my fingers together, placing them on the table. "Let's start with this _whole_ day."

"Go for it." Kate moves back a little, bending her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, placing her head on her knees.

"You comfortable there, Kavanagh?" I tease.

"Proceed."

"This morning, when I got to work, there were 5 vases full of white roses on my desk."

Kate's eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head. "No!" She breaths.

"Yes. Christian had them sent." I tell her. "Oh, wait. I need to tell you that when Christian brought me home that night you _ditched_ me for Elliot," I do a mock mad face at her and she shyly smiles. "he bought me a white rose. That's why those were the flowers he chose." I huff. "Give me another shot. I need it to keep my thoughts in order." I giggle.

"Keep going." She motions with her hand.

I roll my eyes at her. "He emailed me that he couldn't wait to see me. And I sorta emailed him back the same."

Kate gasps. "Ballsy, Steele, ballsy."

"So anyway, I was working on a manuscript and I felt like someone was watching me. So when I looked up, he was there. It's weird though," I pause to think. "I was embarrassed and excited all at the same time, Kate. I mean there he was, the new hot owner of Piper, standing right in front of my desk, wanting to talk to me. You should have seen. _Everyone_ was staring at us."

"Wow, Steele. He must really like you. From what Elliot says, Christian's a really private person. He's always all business. And for him to stop by your desk to talk, in front of everyone in your office, no less, shows how much he does care for you."

"Is that all you and Elliot talk about? Me and Christian?" I slowly cock my head to the side.

"No, we also find time to fuck." She laughs, thinking she's hilarious.

"Please. Keep that to yourself." I say in mock disgust. "Okay, so, we were talking for a bit until Frank came to get him. And Christian was flirting right in front of him. He didn't care. It's like he has no brain to mouth filter. He just says what the fuck he wants to say." I shake my head at Christian's actions. "So, after the meeting, Christian asked Matt to ask me to see him in the conference room. At first when Matt told me I thought he was joking. But then he made a comment like, 'he wants to give you my job', or something like that." His words still sting. _What did he mean by that?_ "But that's a totally different story I don't want to get into right now. Anyways, I go see him in the conference room and he asks me to lunch. I accept and we shake. He pulls at my hand a little and I bump into him."

"Sounds hot."

"You don't even know, Kate. He smelled so..." I take a big breath in through my nose as if I can still smell him. "And don't even get me started on his body."

"Oh, Ana, Ana, Ana. I thought I would never see the day when you would be acting like this over a man. Not even with Jose were you like this."

I pour us another shot before I continue.

"Okay, this is where it starts to get crazy. Christian and I are walking back to my desk when Jose is standing there. He turns around and he sees us. The smile he had on his face dropped. He was there to surprise me and ask me to lunch." I cover my face with both of my hands. "And there I was, standing next to the one person he told me to stay away from. I promised him I would, and I broke it." I say disappointed in myself. "To top it off, the two of them got into it in front of Piper. I told them both that I needed some space to think about this whole situation. Because they were right. I needed to make a decision. I was leading both of them on. But I don't think Christian understood anything I was saying because he kissed me, and Jose tried punching him."

"No way! Christian kissed you in front of Jose?" I nod my head. "He does have elephant balls." She snickers.

"I don't know why I didn't push him off. I didn't even resist. I know I should have, but I didn't. And I kissed him back." I lean back, resting on the couch and stretch out my legs.

"So how was the kiss?" She sits back into Indian style and leans in as close as she can with the table being between us.

"I know this might sound cheesy, but, I actually saw sparks when we kissed. I thought Jose knew how to kiss. But Christian," I think back at how amazing it was. "we only shared that one kiss and he already has Jose beaten."

"I know what you mean. Elliot can kiss too. The type where you just want to..." She makes a grunting noise and I start to laugh. "What? It's true."

"Anyways, perv." I stick out my tongue at her. "When I got home to get some of my things to come here, I found Jose, on my laptop, reading my emails between Christian and I. And when I went into our room to pack, all my clothes were on the floor. Perfume bottles smashed on the walls. He wrecked havoc in there."

"Well, you can't blame him for acting that way. Especially reading what you two were emailing each other." What she's saying is hitting me hard. "Poor guy."

"Kate, you think I'm a bad person for letting this happen?" I start to feel emotional. I don't know if it's because of our conversation or if the tequila is taking affect. I feel my bottom lip start to quiver as the first tear rolls down my cheek.

"Hey, no, you are not." Kate gets up from where she sits and comes over to sit next to me. She wraps me into her arms, and I lay my head on her chest. "Ana, it's not like you went into this knowing you were going to start liking Christian. You weren't looking for a new relationship. Sometimes things like this just happen. I understand, you and Jose have been together for a while. But it's possible to fall out of love, honey. You can't prevent that from happening. And you can't stay with Jose if the love is gone. Both of you are going to end up miserable and unhappy." I can hear her voice laced with sincerity. "From the little interaction that I've seen between you and Christian, Don't get me wrong, I love Jose like a brother and I feel bad for what he's going through. Both of you deserve to be happy. But I also know there _is_ something there with Christian. The body never lies either. You two looked so comfortable with each other. I would have thought you two were together."

"So what do I do? Tell me Kate." I mimic Jose's actions from earlier and pound on the table. _This is definitely the alcohol._

"I can't tell you what to do, hon. You have to make that decision on your own. And it has come from from here." She places the palm of her hand over my heart. "Hey," she lifts up my chin with her hand to look up at her. From the look on her face, it looks like she's had an epiphany. "I know this might sound stupid, but why not go out on a date with Christian." She says in a aha type of tone.

"What?" I look at her confused. She's gone crazy.

"The only way you'll _really_ know is if you go out with him. Jose and you are taking a break. So why not? This is your opportunity." She says a little too excited. "Jose's your first love, and that will never change. But sometimes you have to take a chance. And this might be it. You never know, Christian might end up being your _true_ love." She shrugs and pours us another shot.

"You're crazy Kavanagh. Only you would come up with something like that. But I'll think about your "suggestion." I sniff.

"To the unexpected." She raises up her glass as her phone starts to go off. "Speaking of unexpected." She slowly winks and picks up her phone from the coffee table. I giggle at the face she makes. "Hey Elliot." Kate says, trying to sound as sexy as she can while being tipsy. "Sorry, babe, Ana needs my full attention right now. She's going through a dilemma." She pauses as she listens to Elliot. "Oh, okay." She puts up a finger and points towards her room.

"Go ahead." I whisper. And she walks into her room, closing it shut.

I'm feeling tipsy as well. I lay my head back onto the couch and close my eyes while I wait for Kate to get back.

...

"Hey, sleepy head. Wake up." Kate is gently shaking me. "This was your idea, Steele. Don't tell me you can't hang." She teases.

"How long was I asleep for?" I yawn.

"About 35 minutes or so. I ordered us a pizza." Her tone sounds a little suspicious.

As if my stomach heard what she said, it starts to growl and I put a hand on my stomach, thinking it will quiet it down.

Kate giggles. "Good thing I did. It should be here soon. You want to keep drinking while we wait?"

"One more and I'm done. I have to work tomorrow." I reach for my shot glass. "Filler up!"

* * *

After a couple more shots, someone knocks at the door.

"Pizza's here." Kate jumps up from the floor. She looks herself over in the mirror.

"Are you really getting ready for the pizza guy?"

"What if he's cute?" Kate says, looking through her purse. She pops a gum into her mouth.

"Open the god damn door, Kavanagh." I shout at her.

She slowly opens the door. "Hey." She says with a flirty tone as she leans forward.

"Kate, are you that fucking easy that you'll kiss the pizza guy to get it for free?" I snicker.

"She better not, I'll punch that fucker in the head." A familiar voice says from the door.

"What the fuck?" I mutter as Elliot walks in with 2 pizzas. And of course, right after him, Christian walks in. My heart starts to beat faster at the sight of him. He looks so fucking sexy. Dark jeans, long sleeve dark blue Henley that fits his body just right. I can see ever muscle in his body. Our eyes meet, making me squirm where I sit.

"When you guys are done eye fucking each other, we can start eating." Both Elliot and Kate are looking between Christian and I.  
"I feel dirty just standing here." He laughs, grabbing Kate's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper so Kate and Elliot can't hear.

"Nice pajamas. Bunnies?" He walks over to the couch and sits.

"They're Kate's. She wears them when..." I trail off. I don't need him to know why I'm wearing them. "They're just comfy."

"Hmmm. Well, I'm here because I overheard you when you told Jose you were going to be staying here. So, since Elliot was coming over, I thought I would accompany him." His mischievous smile is hinting otherwise.

"Christian, I told you that I needed some space. Did you think that you coming over here was going to sway my decision?" I say a little angry.

"No." I narrow my eyes at him. "Maybe." He shrugs. "Anastasia, please. I didn't want to leave you the way that I did this afternoon. I wanted to apologize for kissing you. It was stupid of me to do, especially in front of Jose. But if I'm going to be completely honest, I would do it again in a heartbeat." He confesses.

I don't know how to respond to him. I sit there, biting down on my lip, looking at my tangled fingers on my lap.

"Don't do that Anastasia." He reaches for my chin and lifts my head up to look at him. "We're not at work. And I'm afraid that I won't be able to control my actions if you keep doing that." I release my lip, and he runs his thumb slowly across. "Thank you." He whispers.

"Let's eat guys." Kate says as she walks back into the living room with 2 plates with a slice of pizza each. Elliot follows with the same. They place the plates on the table.

"We'll talk about this later." I mumble.

"Hey bro, we have to catch up." Elliot puts down 2 more shot glasses on the table.

"Elliot, unlike you, I have to work tomorrow." Christian refuses.

"Hey, I do work. Very _hard_ actually." He winks at Kate. "Just one bro, come on."

Christian rolls his eyes and sighs. "Only one. Don't forget, I have to drive your dumbass back home."

"Hey, watch with the name calling." Elliot starts to pour into each of our glasses. "What should we drink to?" He questions.

"I know." Kate says. "To new beginnings." She winks at me.

"Sounds good to me baby." He kisses Kate on the cheek and raises his glass.

"New beginnings."

"Ahhh... That was good." Elliot says with a raspy voice. "Okay kids, dig in."

"Let me put some music on first babe." Kate leans down and kisses the top of Elliot's head. "I'm just going to put my iPod on shuffle. So don't you guys go complaining." She scolds.

"It better not be all lovey dovey or girly music." Elliot says just as the Spice Girls Wannabe starts to play. "Are you serious?"

"No complaining I said. Eat your pizza." She gives him the biggest cheesiest smile.

* * *

I am seated on the floor, stuffed. I try to chew the last bit of crust I have in my mouth and swallow. All of us are getting along well. Christian and I have kept it casual. No talks of what's happening between us being brought up. _Thank God._ I wouldn't be able to sit here, listening to Kate and Elliot try to analyze the situation. Especially since we've all had a few shots. I don't even want to think of what those two could come up with.

"You know, Christian. Ana's a really great dancer." Kate throws me under the bus. I give her a what-are-you-doing face. And she brushes me off. "You guys should dance to the next song that comes out."

"Don't listen to her. She's drunk and doesn't know what she's talking about." I try to blame her actions on the alcohol. Which is half true. She probably would have came up with the idea just to get us to be close together.

"I'm not drunk at all. I just think you guys should dance. That's all. Don't be party poopers." Kate says.

"Tipsy, maybe. Party pooper. Never. Let's do this." I can tell by Kate's face she's giving herself a mental pat on the back.

"What?" Christian shouts. "What about you two?" He points at them.

"Umm, we'll dance too." Elliot says with a little hesitation.

"We might as well. They're not going to let this go. Plus it's only one song." I slur. _This is definitely the alcohol talking._

Christian thinks about it for a little bit. "I guess."

I see Kate smirking and I flip her off. She gasps and starts to giggle.

"Get up." She commands.

Both Christian and I stand. Kate pushes the coffee table out of the way.

"We're going to need some room."

Christian and I face each other. We both smile nervously as he runs a hand through his messy hair. I brace myself for the next song.

**_La la la la_**  
**_ La la la la_**

It's an up beat song. I can do this. If I look stupid, I can always blame it on the tequila. I start to move.

**_So boy forget about the world cause it's gonna be me and you tonight_**

I turn around, closing my eyes. I am feeling really good right now from all the tequila that's powering me. I feel relaxed and at ease as the beat from the song takes over my body.

**_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_**  
**_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_**

"If you let me, I will." He whispers as I feel Christian's warm breath on my ear. I feel a jolt go down my spine to my sex, making me moan. He pulls me in closer against his body, making our bodies feel like one. Moving as one. We are both lost in the music and in each other.

**_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_**  
**_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin, you can come inside_**

I smirk at the double meaning. Or is it just my perverted drunk mind thinking that way? But I hear Christian chuckle against my neck. He got it too.

**_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_**

"Anastasia," he whispers into my ear again. He licks at it, slowly sliding his tongue up and down along the edge. He takes a nip at my lobe. My legs feel like they have turned into jelly. But I grind harder into him. I can feel how excited he is. "Fuck." He grunts.

**_Only girl in the world_**

"You'll be the only girl in _my_ world, Anastasia." The song ends and I turn around, opening my eyes. He still has his arm around my waist. I am met with dark, wanting eyes. He starts to lean in, anticipating what's coming next. But my stomach has other plans. I put a finger up to stop Christan and a hand to my mouth. He furrows his brows in confusion as I feel all the contents I've consumed today making its way back up. I push Christian to the side and run past him and into the bathroom.

"Ana, are you okay?" I hear Kate yell.

I make it in just in time. I hear someone walking in behind me and kneel down next to me. It's Christian. He gathers my hair back and out of the way. There are no signs of stopping. Christian is rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. _Now this is embarrassing._ Everything I've eaten today is floating in the toilet with all the tequila Kate and I just downed. After a couple of minutes, I lay my head on my arm that I have rested on the toilet seat. I have nothing left to throw up and I'm exhausted. I flush the day away with everything else in the toilet.

"This might be the wrong time to ask you," I say weakly. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. My head feels heavy but I try to lift it up to look at him. "but..."

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"...will you go out with me?" Anastasia has her head resting on her arm. She's trying her hardest to smile, but her lips barely lift up. She still looks beautiful even with her messy hair, and squinted eyes. Her breath smells like a mixture of vomit and tequila. I can't help but grin at her.

"Anastasia, that's nice of you to ask..." I start to say. She pouts, and squeezes her eyes tightly together. "No, no, no baby." I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she lays her head into my chest. "What I meant was that I should be the one to ask you out." She looks up through her lashes. "So, will you let me?" I whisper.

She slowly nods her head.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way," I kiss her head, taking a deep breath in. "Let me clean you up and then help you into bed. You need to rest." I say as I grab a wash cloth and run it under the tap.

"But." She begins to say.

"No buts. This is not a request." I say sternly. Wiping down her face. I stand back up, placing the wash cloth down. I pour some Listerene for Ana to rinse out her mouth. "Here." I hand her the cap. She swishes it around in her mouth and spits into the toilet. She lifts up the cap to me and I take it, screwing it back onto the bottle. "Ready?" She nods as I lend her my hand. She takes it and tries to get up but her legs are wobbly. I bend down, scooping her into my arms as she rests her head into my chest.

We walk out of the restroom and cross the hallway towards her room. I can see Elliot cuddling on the couch with Kate. That smug bastard gives me a thumbs up. And I roll my eyes_._

I gently push the door to her room open, walking over to the bed. I somehow manage to pull the blanket down with Anastasia in my arms. I lay her on the bed and pull the covers over her.

"Please stay with me." She mumbles, pulling the blanket up with one hand, and with her other, she blindly reaches for me.

I don't have to think twice. I flick off the lights and kick off my shoes. I slide in next to her, covering both of us with the blanket. She turns around as I take her into my arms. She wiggles into me, her back to my front. This is _exactly_ where I want to be.

* * *

**A/N2: I know all the Jose fans are going to hate this. So I'm ready to hear it, lol.**

**Also, the song that they are dancing to is Only Girl (In the World) by Rihanna.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this up fast yesterday but didn't get the chance to post it. Like always after a big chapter, this is just going to be filler. But it should still be enjoyable non the less. Thanks again guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ana's POV  
**

I'm so warm but my head is killing me. It feels as if someone hit me over the head with a baseball bat._  
_

_No! Get off._

What the hell?

_Don't touch her._

I shoot straight up in bed. Blood rushing to my head making me feel dizzy, adding to the already pounding head. _Fuck, I think I'm going to throw up._ I take a few slow breaths in and out. Thank God that worked. Or else this person is not going to be a happy camper when they wake up.

_Leave her alone._

I wasn't imagining things. Someone is here, laying in bed with me. I feel around my body to make sure I have my clothes on. _Okay, I'm good._

_No!_

"Hey, hey." I get onto my knees on the bed and reach for the person in the low lit room. The light coming in from behind the curtains are the only source of light. I shake them gently on the shoulders.

_Nooooo!_

_Wait, is this Christian?_ "Hey, wake up. You're having a nightmare." I straddle him and start to shake a little bit harder. "Christian, wake up."

By the time I know what's happening, I'm on my back on the bed. Now Christian on top of me, in between my legs.

"What the fuck is going on?" He mumbles.

"Christian, it's me Ana. You were having a nightmare." I rub his arm to sooth him. He grabs my hand to stop me.

"Don't. I'm not a baby. You don't have to treat me like one." He scolds.

_Where did this come from?_ "I'm not trying to treat you like one. I was only trying to get you to calm down. You sounded scared." I explain to him. I can see his shadowy figure shaking his head as if to rid his mind of the nightmare.

"I'm sorry Anastasia. I didn't mean to snap at you." He leans down, still on top of me. His face inches away from mine. This seems like familiar territory to me. "How are you feeling?" He cocks his head to the side. Waiting for my response.

"Besides the fact that my head seems like it's going to explode, especially after that wrestling move you just pulled on me. I'm fine. How did we end up on the bed?" My brows furrow, trying to think of a reason why we are laying here together. "I mean, the last thing I remember is dancing with you last night. And looking down the toilet? After that, it's all a blur." I match him, cocking my head to the side. He's looking at me funny. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?" I nervously chuckle.

"You are so beautiful Anastasia. I can sit here, on top of you," he raises an eyebrow and smirks. "and just look at your beautiful face." His head moves in a little closer.

I cover my mouth with my hand. "Don't you dare Christian Grey. I'm guessing I threw up and that's why I remember the bottom of that toilet. So don't you try and kiss me right now with my vomit breath." I glare at him.

"So when you say right now, does that mean that you'll let me kiss you later?" He questions.

"That's not what I meant." I shake my head. "What I meant was... you know..." I sigh.

"No, I don't Anastasia. That's why I'm asking. What did you mean?"

"I meant at this moment, don't try to kiss me. Okay wait, that doesn't sound right either. Ugh, I give up." I huff in frustration.

"Awww, baby, I know what you meant." He teases.

"Asshole." I giggle.

"Do that again." He says.

"Huh? Do what again?" I ask confused.

Without warning, Christian's lips are on me. _Resist Ana, resist!_ My head tells me, repeating the mantra over and over again. But I don't want him to stop. I push the voice to the back of my head and tell it to shut up. I give in to this temptation and open my mouth slightly, welcoming his tongue in. This feels so right. I don't think I have ever felt more right in my life. I can feel how hard he is against me, down there. I moan against his lips as I reach for the hem of his shirt and start to pull it up. Christian breaks the kiss before I can pull it up any further. The only sound in the room is our breathing. We are both out of breath. He throws his leg over and lays back down next to me.

"Anastasia, we can't." He gulps, turning onto his side and placing his hand on my stomach. I push him off. "Hey, look at me."

"No." I say sternly.

"Anastasia. Look at me so I can explain." His voice is low.

"Go right ahead." I roll my eyes, not wanting to hear him out.

"First of all, don't roll your eyes at me." I gasp.

"How did..."

"I know. So don't test me. And second, I thought you wanted some space." I can hear the grin that he has on his face as he speaks. He thinks he's being clever.

"Apparently you didn't get that memo because you ended up coming here anyway." I scoff.

"Did you really think I was going to stay away?" He scoots in closer to me, his chest to my side and wraps his arm around me.

"I asked you to. So I thought you would." My voice softens as I turn on to my side to face him. "But I'm glad you didn't listen to me." I confess. Christian's shy smile makes him look like a little boy.

"Me too." His words hit my ear like a prayer, which brings a big smile back on my face. "And as much as I would like to take you right here, right now, I'm not going to. That was not my intention coming here. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Even if that meant I had to clean your face of vomit." He says nonchalantly, like it's no big deal.

"How embarrassing." I groan, bringing my arms up to cover my face. "Please tell me I at least was able to walk in here on my own?" He pulls down my arms and I feel him shake his head, burying his nose into the side of my neck. His stubble rubbing on me. "That tickles." I giggle, making him smile against my neck.

"No, I carried you in here after I cleaned you up. And you asked me to stay with you." He hugs me tighter.

"Did I really? I don't remember that." I murmur.

"You did. Even pulled up the blanket for me to get in. You're such a lady." He chuckles.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Did you want me to get you anything for your headache?" He pulls out of my neck to look at me. Placing his hand on the side of my head and running his thumb along my cheek.

"You've seemed to be able to distract me of the pain for a little bit." _Jeez, can I try any harder?_

"Let me see if Kate has anything for your headache." He unwraps me from his arm, and slides out of bed. He leans down, planting a kiss on my cheek and turns on his heels and walks out.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." I hear him mumble from the living room. I hear movement and shuffling of feet.

"Elliot!" Kate's voice is hoarse as she just woke up.

"What's going on?" Elliot's voice matching Kate's.

"Elliot, cover yourself." I hear Kate tell Elliot. "Did you need something, Christian?"

"Anastasia's has a headache. Did you have any Advil or Tylenol?" Christian says.

"Yeah... oh yeah, I do. Hold on. Don't turn around." Kate commands.

"I'll go wait in the room." Christian says.

A few seconds later, he walks back in, leaving the door cracked open and sits down on the bed.

"What happened?" I try to sit up, but fail in my attempt to. My head feels like it weighs 100 lbs.

"Kate and my brother fell asleep in the living room... naked." He sounds embarrassed for them.

"What?" I yelp a little too loud.

Christian opens his mouth to speak when a knock at the door stops him.

"Ana." Kate calls as she flips open the light.

"My eyes!" I shut them closed.

"Serves you right for drinking so much." Kate scoffs. My eyes flutter open, trying to adjust to the light. She walks into the room and hands Christian a cup of water and some pills.

"Thanks." Christian doesn't look Kate in the eyes. He just takes the cup and pills from her.

"Elliot wanted to talk to you when you get a chance." Kate says and walks out.

"Can you sit up?" He turns to look at me.

"I'll try again, but my head feels heavy." The pain is back in ten folds since the lights were switched on.

"Let me help you."

...

After the hassle of getting me to sit and take the pain pills, he excuses himself to go see what Elliot wanted.

I feel a kiss on my forehead and open my eyes. The lights are off again and Christian is back laying right next to me on his side.

"Hi." I murmur. "What did Elliot want?" I croak.

"He wanted to know if we were staying the night or leaving."

"What did you guys decide?" I yawn, as he takes me back into his arms. I snuggle my head into his chest.

He laughs. "It's too late to drive home, baby. We're going to stay."

"What time is it anyway?"

"2 am. How's your head?" He speaks into my hair.

"Much better. Thank you." I pause, thinking if I should ask the question or not. "Christian, what were you dreaming about?"

I feel his body tense up as his arms loosen around me. He inhales deeply before he speaks. First, he goes into detail about what he remembers of his life living with his mother so I can further understand his dream. He tells me all about his mother. How she was a prostitute, that smoked crack. His mother allowed the pimp to abuse him and she would never stop him. He would also abuse his mother, leaving her with bruises all over her body. And how he would go days without eating. I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes as he recounts everything he went through as a small child.

The dream he says is always the same. The pimp would kick down the door and start beating on his mom. Christian would come out from under the table, shouting at him to leave her alone. But the pimp always ended up beating him too. And when he was done, he would leave. Christian would crawl over to his mother. And she wouldn't move no matter how hard he would shake her.

"Oh Christian, how could she do that? You were a little boy, who couldn't defend himself let alone look after yourself." I cry into his chest. "What a horrible, horrible person she was."

"Shhh... baby. Don't cry. Please, don't cry for me. That was a long time ago."

"But no child should ever go through that, ever." I sob.

"Please Anastasia, close your eyes and try to go to sleep. Today has been a long day for the both of us, especially for you." He whispers, kissing me on the head. "We both have to get up in a few hours for work. Can you do that for me?" There is no give in his voice. So I know he is serious. I nod my head. "Good girl."

"You know what I realized?" I ask.

"Thought we were going to sleep?" Christian mumbles.

"We usually say goodnight over email. But we're..."

"Goodnight, Anastasia." He cuts me off, already knowing where I was going.

"Goodnight, Christian."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I was at a crossroads of which path I wanted to take. And decided on this one. Even though the other one was a bit crazier, this one's calmer. If you want to know what the other idea was, pm me and let me know if I choose the right one to go with. As always, thanks again. You guys are awesome!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Christian's POV**

I wake to my Blackberry buzzing in my pants pocket. Anastasia is curled up in my arms and still sound asleep. I slowly pull my arm out from under her head and lay her back down onto the pillow, slipping out of bed. I pull the phone out and answer it.

"Greeeyy." I yawn. "Meeting? What time is it, Andrea?... Fuck, I'm on my way. Stall!" I end the call and shove the phone back into my pocket. "Anastasia." I whisper softly into her ear. She mumbles, swatting me away. "Hey, baby, it's 8:30. Both of us are late for work." And right on cue of the word late, she sits straight up in bed.

"He's going to be pissed. I already missed on Monday. Fuuuccckkk." She jumps out of bed, and from the looks of it, last nights headache is gone. She kneels on the floor, looking for work clothes in her bag. When she decides on her outfit, she runs out of the room with clothes in hand.

I need to get to the office, fast. But I can't be an ass and just leave Elliot here without letting him know. _Or can I? He would do that to you._ I know he would, but I'm not going to stoop down to his level. I walk across the hallway to Kate's room. "Elliot." I knock a little harder then I should. "Hey, fucker!"

The door swings open, with Elliot standing bare chested in front of me. "What man?"

"I'm late for a meeting. Get a ride back with Kate." I don't give him the option to go with me. I don't have any fucking time to take him back.

"Sounds good to me bro. Laters." He closes the door behind him and I hear Kate yelp.

I go back into the room and wait for Anastasia. A few minutes later, she walks in dressed. She reaches for her purse, pulling out her phone, I stop her in mid dial. "I'm going to go ahead, baby. I had an 8 am meeting this morning. And you've got me running late." I take her into my arms and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Excuse me?" She looks up at me with her big blue eyes, fluttering her lashes.

"You heard me. Finish getting ready and head to work. Or else." I say sternly.

"Or else what?" She cocks her head to the side. A small v is forming in between her eyebrows from confusion. I lean down to kiss it.

"Get to work." I kiss her nose, then swiftly on her lips. "I'll call you later." She nods excitedly and I let her go. I walk over to my shoes and try to put them on but she grabs my hand, pulling me back to her. Anastasia is on her tippy toes, with her hands on my shoulders to balance her. She leans in, kissing me. Slipping her tongue into my mouth. The touch of our tongues alone sets something off inside of me and I grab her ass, lifting her as she circles her legs around my waist. Her skirt hitches up, hiding nothing. I can see a hint of her white and lilac colored lace panties. I turn around, pushing her back against the wall. The electricity between us is there, like its always been. I have never felt anything like this before with anyone. Her hands are in my hair, pulling my head back as she breaks away. She starts to tease my neck. Licking and kissing me. Nibbling her way down the edge of my jaw. She has me so hard that my aching erection is begging to be let out. I push against her as her head flies back in ecstasy. I narrow in and start to kiss her on her neck, making a trail down into the middle of her breasts. Laying a kiss on top of each of them. She pushes her chest forward, into my greedy face.

"Hold on baby." I breath as I take my hands off of her ass and without a care, I pull open her button up blouse. Making the buttons pop off, exposing her perfect breast in a matching white and lilac laced bra. Her nipples poking through the thin material. I lean down, taking one into my mouth, circling my tongue around the hardening nipple. And pinching the other one between my fingers, making her arch her back, pushing herself onto my throbbing length. It's hard to resist throwing her onto the bed and fucking her into oblivion.

"Christian, I want you." She whispers into my ear. I look up at her and catch her biting down onto that fucking bottom lip of hers.

"Fuck, Anastasia, I want you too." I growl. I turn us around and head to the bed. We both want this and there is nothing stopping us. I throw her onto the bed and she props herself up onto her elbows. Watching me intently, still biting down on her lip. I slowly pull my shirt off and drop it to the floor. I reach for the button to my jeans to unbutton them, but Anastasia hurriedly sits at the edge of the bed. Spreading her legs open, she pulls me to stand in between her legs. Again, her skirt is exposing her thighs and everything in between. I can tell she's ready for me. Her panties are soaked. Still looking at me through her lashes, she pry's my fingers from the button and releases my hands as they drop to my sides.

"I want to do it." I can feel her breath on my stomach. She unbuttons my jeans slowly, then takes a hold of the zipper between her teeth.

"You are so fucking hot, baby." I say through gritted teeth. This feels like absolute torture. As she pulls down the zipper, her chin bumps into my erection, making her giggle. I can't take this teasing anymore . I push her gently back onto the bed as I grab a hold of my jeans and boxers. Just as I'm about to pull them down, a knock comes from the door. Both of us groaning in frustration.

"What?" Anastasia yells, never once breaking eye contact with me.

"Steele, Jose's here." Kate whispers through the door.

"What the fuck?" I grunt. "What the hell does he want?" She stands up, blouse wide open and her skirt hiked up to mid thigh. "Are you really going out there?" She nods. "Why?"

"He's not going to go away if I don't go out there. We're both an hour late for work. So if you want to leave here sooner rather then later, let me go see what the hell he wants and we can leave." She reasons with me. "I'll be right out, Kate." She says as she pulls off her blouse, searching for a new one in her bag. "You owe me a shirt." She whispers as she throws on a maroon cardigan and buttons it up. "Wait for me. I'll be right back." She stands up, kissing me on the lips, leaving me in the room, half naked with a hard on.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I walk out of the room, closing the door and leaning back.

"Well, well, well. Looks as though you've made your decision." Kate teases as she finger combs through my hair and smooths it down.

"Thanks Kate. Where is he?" I sigh. I didn't feel like having to deal with him today. Just how you didn't feel like dealing with Christian last night?

I walk into the living room and it's still a mess from yesterday. Dirty plates with pizza crust and waded up napkins, 4 shot glasses, and an empty tequila bottle sit on the table. Jose is sitting back on the couch, eyes closed. On his lap there is a bouquet of assorted flowers.

I clear my throat as his eyes fly open and he looks towards me. His eyes are red and puffy as if he's been crying all night or he could be hung over. "Hi Jose."

"Babe." He stands up from the couch taking big steps till he is in front of me. He hands me the bouquet.

"Thanks." I say as I take them, placing them down on the coffee table. "Why are you here, Jose?"

He takes me into his arms. I can smell the Jack Daniel still on his breath. I don't know what to do, but just stand there as he holds me. "What's wrong?" He holds me at an arms length, searching my eyes. He leans in, trying to kiss me on the lips. I give him a fast peck as he eyes me suspiciously. "Why are you acting weird?" He takes me back into his arms, hugging me tighter, with the same reaction. Nothing. I wiggle my arms to make enough room to place them onto his chest to push him away.

"I'm not acting anyway Jose." I can't look him in the eyes. I don't know if its because of what he did yesterday. Reading my emails, or trashing my clothes. Or because I feel guilty knowing who I spent the night with and who's waiting for me in the room right now.

"First, I'm here to apologize for the way I acted last night. I was drunk and it fueled my anger that I was already feeling. I know I shouldn't have looked through your emails, but you shouldn't have been emailing Christian in the first place. We're still together Ana. Well, I hope we still are. And you can't go talking, emailing, or whatever you've been doing behind my back." He looks at me with longing eyes. I don't answer.

"I told you, I feel bad for what I've done. My intention was never to hurt you. I just wasn't thinking." I sigh.

"I know. That's why I'm here to ask you out on a date. Let me take you out tonight, like old times. Let me prove to you that I'm the same man you fell in love with. Like it's always been and how it will always be." He says softly. I didn't even notice when he took my hand in his or when I even lifted my head to look into his gorgeous hazel eyes. Those same eyes I did fall in love with the first time I saw him, 2 1/2 years ago in the auditorium.

"I would like that Jose." I give his hand a reassuring squeeze and smile at him.

"Thank you Ana. You won't regret this. I promise." He takes me in his arms and I reluctantly wrap them around his waist. This too feels like familiar territory and I squeeze him harder. "Easy there, babe." He chuckles. "I'll see you tonight then. I'll pick you up at 8? Is that fine?" I nod my head as he lets out a comforting sigh. We both let go, standing there. "Get to work." He kisses my forehead. I walk him out, watching him practically skipping away.

"Good one Anastasia Rose Steele. What have you done?" I mumble under my breath. I rush back into the room to find Christian with his shirt back on, sitting on the bed on his Blackberry.

"What the fuck did he want?" He stops typing and looks up at me.

"To take me out." I murmur.

"Take you out." Christian scoffs. "Did you turn him down nicely?"

"Not exactly." I sit next to him on the bed and brace myself for his reaction.

"What did you say?" He ask softly, holding back his anger.

"Now, don't get angry with me." I turn to face him. Maybe if he looks me in the eyes that will soften the blow. "I said yes."

"Why the fuck would you go and do that?" He jumps off the bed, pacing the room while he runs a hand through his hair. I get up and stop in front of him.

"Listen to me Christian, and listen to me good." I cup his face in my hands so he can look at me. "I'm going so I can get this," I point, alternating between the two of us. "what you and I are feeling for each other, out in the open. I can't keep doing what I've been doing to either of you. Going home to Jose, but talking with _you_, going to lunch with _you_, sneaking out to meet up with _you_."

He doesn't say anything for a minute as if he's processing what I just told him. He just looks into my eyes. "Come to think of it, I kind of like that. It makes you a naughty little thing." He growls. "Should we finish what we started?" He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"So you're okay with me going out tonight right?" I ask before answering his question.

"Might as well get it over with. You have to let the boy go eventually. Besides, the faster you get rid of him, the faster I get you all to myself." His voice is husky and sexy. _God, I just want to jump him._

"How do you know I chosen you already?" I ask.

He pouts.

"Don't do that." I giggle.

"What?" He sticks the bottom lip further out.

"This." I bite down on his lip and release it. "Makes me want to rip your clothes off." I whisper.

"Now you know how I feel when you bite down on that fucking lip of yours." I can feel the heat radiating between us. Both of us ready to pounce on each other at any moment.

"Christian," I breath. "I'm really late for work. As are you. So I think we should wait till everything has settled down."

"You're worth the wait, Ms. Steele." He says with his signature megawatt smile on his face.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I walk into the office with my clothes from last night. I didn't get a chance to get home, shower and throw on one of my suits. But who the fuck cares. I can come her in my fucking boxers and no one can tell me anything.

I walk past Andrea as she nervously smiles, handing me my messages.

"Sir, I rescheduled the meeting for tomorrow at 9 am." She says.

"Good. Did you let them know that dinner was on me?" I walk into my office with Andrea still following behind me. I sit in my chair, placing my messages down on my desk.

"Yes sir."

"That will be all." I dismiss her and she walks out.

I recline back into my chair and close my eyes. I can't get the image of Anastasia in her open blouse and hiked up skirt out of my mind. I'm getting hard just thinking of her. It's going to be rough trying to get through today. Especially knowing she's going out with that asshole tonight. What if he convinces her to go back to him? That they are perfect for each other and I'm just a rich son of a bitch who just wants in her panties.

I spring forward in my chair and grab the phone. "Taylor, send Sawyer up here."

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I finally arrive two hours late. After Christian stopped me from calling Matt the first time, I forgot to actually call to let him know I was running late.

I put my stuff away and knock on his office door.

"Come in." He answers.

I open the door, walking in to see him at his desk with a pile of manuscripts. The look on his face is not a pleasant one.

"Thanks for deciding to come in. Picking up the phone and calling wouldn't have hurt either. But I guess we can't be beggars or choosers." He scolds.

"I'm sorry Matt. I woke up late and..." He raises his hand to stop me.

"You're here, that's all that matters." He forces a fake smile on his face. "Just take these 3 here," he hands me the manuscripts. "and get to work."

I don't say another word and walk out. I know I fucked up this morning by getting here late. So I just sit at my desk and waste no time.

...

I throw myself into work. Not even coming coming up for any lunch. I feel that since I did come in late I should just keep working. I hate that Matt is acting different towards me. Since his remark yesterday about taking his job. I know we have to address this situation sooner or later. And I think before I leave, is the perfect time. I gather up my things, throwing my phone into my purse and taking home some work. I take a deep breath in before I knock.

"Come in." I hear Matt's muffled voice through the door.

"Hey Matt. I was on my way out. Did you need anything before I left?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." It feels like a dismissal. He doesn't even lift up his head to look at me.

"Is something wrong? You haven't been acting yourself since yesterday. You haven't even called me Ana banana today."

"Sit, Ana. Let's talk." He says solemnly.

"What is it Matt?" I sit down, pulling the chair closer to his desk.

"Yesterday, when Christian asked me to call you to see him in the conference room, I told him that it wasn't my job to go fetching people for him. And he raised his voice, I guess trying to scare me, and he said that if I didn't want to do it, he could find someone who would. Who the hell does he think he is?" He is looking intently at me as if the answer is written on my face.

"I'm sorry Matt, I had no idea. But why would you say that he was going to give me your job? I have no intentions of taking it." I reassure him.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just reacting to what that asshole said. And since you two, you know." He shakes his head as he's insinuating something. "...That was the first thing to come out of my mouth. I'm sorry, Ana banana."

"The two of us what?" I ask confused.

"You guys are seeing each other, obviously. Frank was telling me how Christian was flirting with you right in front of him."

"I thought you didn't listen to that crap." I spit.

"Hey," he spits back. "watch it. I'm still your boss."

I stand up from my seat and walk over to the door, opening it. "And apparently, I'm seeing the owner, so maybe _you_ should watch it." I say, slamming the door behind me. _What nerve!_

...

I don't know why, buy riding in the car with Jose tonight is awkward. I've sat here, plenty of times. More then I can ever count on my fingers and toes. But it just doesn't feel right anymore. All I can think about is Christian. I can't take the uncomfortable silence between us, so I turn the radio up. I feel my phone go off. I can see Jose watching my every move. When I finally find my phone, a feeling of relief washes over me and I find myself smiling as I see who it's from.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Hope...  
**Date:** June 7, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

you're not enjoying yourself and you're thinking about me.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** I might...  
**Date:** June 6, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

be enjoying myself, a lot. And not at all thinking about you. :P

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Don't lie...  
**Date:** June 7, 2012  
**To:** Ana Steele

you know you wish that was me taking you out.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I roll my eyes at his email. _Cocky ass._

* * *

**From:** Ana Steele  
**Subject:** Maybe...  
**Date:** June 6, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

I am. ;)

Ana Steele  
Assistant Editor, Piper Publications

* * *

I shut down my email and throw my phone back into my purse. He always finds a way to distract me.

"Who was that?" Jose asks.

"Kate." I lie through my teeth. _Why can't you be honest with him? That's why you're here in the first place._

"Checking up on you?"

"You know Kate. Always trying to get my attention." I fake chuckle.

...

We finally arrive at the restaurant and are seated. I sip on my water as I look around. This place still looks the same as when he first brought me here. It's a mom and pop Italian restaurant, Il Terrazzo Carmine.

"Can't believe you remember." I look at him excitedly.

"How can I forget. The food was excellent and my date wasn't bad either." He winks.

"Remember the waiter and his mustache? He looked like Mario. Does he still work here?" I ask looking around the restaurant.

"I don't know." He laughs.

The mood is different from the drive here. It's like nothing has changed between us and he has forgotten what I have been doing behind his back. I have to admit that I am enjoying myself. Even though in the back of my mind I often hear Christian's voice telling me to just tell him. _He's right._ _Remember what you came here to do, Steele. _But I want to share this with Jose one last time, even though I know what I have to tell him is going to be painful.

"How's work?" Jose asks, placing his hand on top of mine. He's shaking. That's weird.

"Oh, you know the usual. It's work." I give him a smile. "Matt's been..."

"Babe," he says as he stands up reaching into his pants pocket. "I wanted to ask you something."

Oh, no! What is he about to do? Please don't... please don't!

He drops to one knee in front of me, taking my hand in his. I look at the box he's holding, then at him. Box, Jose, box, Jose. I'm beginning to feel lightheaded. He slowly opens the box to reveal a single princess cut diamond, on a white band.

"Anastasia Rose Steele..."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I've loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. You have always been there for me, whenever I needed you. We've had our ups and downs. Good and bad. I know these past few weeks have tested our relationship..."

After relationship, my hearing goes out. I sit there, staring at him, mouth wide open. Then my vision starts to get blurry and I feel weak. The last thing is total darkness before I can feel myself falling backwards.

"Ana, Ana..." I can hear Jose's muffled voice, but its still dark. For some reason I catch a faint smell of Christian. _Is he here? Am I dreaming? Is this all a dream?_

"Sir, please move back." I hear a man's voice. He doesn't sound familiar. So I know it's not Christian, but he smells of him.

"Come on Ana. Wake up" Jose says again.

"Christian." I mumble. "Christian."

"What did she say?" Jose asks confused.

My eyes flutter open. Everything is still a bit blurry as I lay on the floor. I see the unrecognizable man and Jose's face as I come too. I try to get up.

"Ma'am, I suggest you take a minute or two before you try and get up." The man in the black suit tells me. He looks like he works for the Men in Black.

"Are you going to erase my memory now?" My mouth is dry, as I try to crack a joke.

"No ma'am. I am not." I can see a hint of a smile on his face.

"What happened?" I look to Jose, who's now down on his knees, on the other side of me.

"I was in the middle of proposing, when you fainted. You were falling backwards when this man." He looks at the MIB agent. "I'm sorry sir, what's your name?"

He hesitates. It looks as though he's debating in his head if he should tell us or not. _Jeez, it's just a name. It's not like he asked him what he thinks about the president's views on foreign policy._ After a few seconds, he clears his throat and answers. "It's Sawyer."

"Okay, well, before you hit the ground, Sawyer caught you and laid you down on the floor." Jose explains.

"Thank you so much." I give him a weak smile.

"No problem ma'am." Sawyer is a serious man.

"What's with all the ma'ams? You're making me feel old." I say as I try to get up again. This time both of them grab a hold of my arms and help me back to my chair.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just a habit." He's so stoic, its scary. No man can be this serious all the time.

"Thanks again." I say to Sawyer as he nods. Jose extends his hand to him and shakes it. Thanking him as well. He goes back to his table next to us and sits, by himself. _That's weird._

"We should go. You need to rest." Jose reaches for me, running the back of his hand down my cheek.

"No Jose, I'm fine. Really. But we need to talk." I slowly pull back from his touch. _It's now or never Steele. _

"You just fainted and you still want to stay and_ talk_?" He looks at me like I'm crazy as I nod. "Talk about what? We don't have anything to talk about. We're okay." He searches my face for reassurance that I can't give him.

"Jose, we haven't been okay. I never realized it, but we were falling into a routine. I mean, yes, I admit, I never complained or never felt unhappy because everything seemed to just work better that way. But since I've met Christian," I pause to reach for his hand. Placing mine over his. He doesn't pull away or stop me. "I'm seeing life through new eyes. He makes me feel..." I sigh heavily. How can I explain to Jose that Christian has made me feel happy, giddy, appreciated, beautiful, sexy, all this and more in a couple of weeks? I don't think I can tell him. "I'm sorry Jose," I close my eyes, feeling them start to water. I need to do this, but it's going to be hard. _Keep going. _I re-open them to find eyes matching mine. Sad, tears threatening to fall at any moment eyes. He knows where I'm going with this. "I love you Jose. You're my first everything. My first boyfriend, my first _rea_l kiss, my first love. I gave myself to you, wholeheartedly. And you are the first and _only_ one who has had me completely." I stress _only_ because I want him to know that I haven't been physically unfaithful to him. _Did you forget about this morning?_ The annoying voice says. _Doesn't count. We were on a break. _I counter back. "And I would never change that. Not for all the money in the world." His face changes at the word money.

"Is this what this is all about? You want to break up with me so you can, what? Go be with Christian and spend all his God damn money." He shakes his head, pulling his hand away.

"That's not what this is about." I snap back. "This is about us drifting apart, our relationship turning into nothing more then roommates and assistants, this is us not being right for each other anymore, and growing _out_ of love for one another." I feel bad for snapping at him but he needs to hear it. "I will always love you. Always. But I'm not _in_ love with you anymore." The tears start to fall freely from my eyes.

"Ana, I love you. I want to be with you forever, babe. We can always get out of the funk we're in if we just work through this, together." His pleading eyes are staring deeply into me as if he's asking me to continue to love him. To remember what we use to have and start again. "I will do anything for you, babe. You know that? I've changed for you. You asked me and I did." He slams his hands down onto the table. Rattling the dinnerware that sits on top, and almost spilling our glasses of water. I notice a few eyes focusing in on us.

"Jose, I know you did. You tried. But to be honest, you only started trying when you found out about Christian." Taking my napkin from the table, I wipe my tears away.

"If he would have never came into the picture, you would still want to be with me. Can't you see that? He's just wants to take you away from me." He tries to hold back his sob, but it comes out despite his efforts.

"I probably would have still been with you, but nothing would have changed. Eventually, we both were going to tire of each other. Better we figured it out sooner then later." I tell him.

"Maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong. We won't know until we go our separate ways. And that's what I don't want. But I don't have a choice, do I?" He scoffs.

"You do have a choice. And that would be to go out and find someone who falls madly in love with you and wants to spend her whole life with you. I'm not that girl anymore, babe. And that's what you deserve. Happiness. Just like what I deserve. And right now, I feel that Christian is my happiness."

Jose winces as he is in pain when he hears my last statement. He wipes away his tears with his palms and sits straight back in his chair and crosses his arms. "I want to know everything. If this is it between us, tell me what you and Christian have been doing."

"You won't get mad?" I'm a little hesitant about telling him. I can only assume his reaction is going to be nuclear once he hears everything.

"No. Tell me."

"Can we at least do this outside? I don't want to cause a scene in here. Just in case you do get mad." I explain.

"Fine." He huffs.

I try to pay, but Jose declines my offer. Pulling out his credit card before I can. We sit there, awkwardly again, waiting for the receipt. Sawyer is still sitting next to us. And I just now notice, all he has is a salad and some water.

When we exit the restaurant, we find a bench to sit at. He doesn't waste any time getting back into the conversation.

"Go ahead."

I tell him everything. Starting from the beginning. "Christian and I first started emailing each other back and forth one night while you were asleep in bed. It was harmless talk about work. After that he asked me to lunch, which you already know about. So I'll skip that." I mumble, not wanting to relive that day when he caught Christian and I together. This is already painful enough. _Wait till you get to the good part._

Jose acknowledges that and presses me to continue.

"Then that night I had dinner with Kate, Christian and Elliot unexpectedly showed up to the restaurant. There he apologized for being an asshole for what he tried to do. And Kate and Elliot hit it off, so Kate wanted to spend some time with him. Leaving Christian to take me home." I can see Jose clenching down on his jaw. "He bought me a single white rose that I absentmindedly brought back home with me. And instead of wanting you to see me with it and question me about it, I slipped it in with the flowers you gave me."

"I knew it. It didn't seem right that they would put one single white rose in the middle of the bouquet. It seemed _off_. But after reading that "love" note he left you, it only confirmed my suspicions."He closes his eyes, fighting back more tears as I do the same. I never wanted him to hurt like this.

"Then, the jacket you found was his. Not Kate's guy friend like I had told you. He put it on me when we were talking outside, waiting for Kate and Elliot."

His eyes are still closed as I continue to talk. "If this is too much, I won't continue." I cry. "I've already hurt you far too much for me to count. And telling you this won't make it any better." I lay my hand on his knee and will him to open his eyes to look at me. But he doesn't. He leans over, burying his head into his hands.

"Keep going. I need to hear it." He quietly sobs.

I take a few breaths to compose myself before I continue. "I brought the jacket to Christian at Grace's house. They were having a family day and asked me to stay. And that's where I stayed that day. Not with Kate. He asked me to go home with him that night. But I turned him down. I don't know if that even matters, but I did." I shrug.

He slowly sits back up, looking me dead in the eyes. "What if I did that to you, huh? You over there thinking we're happy and in love. All the while, here I am emailing some girl and spending the day with her family. Telling you that I'm with my best friend. How would you feel?" He cocks his head to the side.

"I... I don't..." He's turned the tables on me. And I don't know how to respond. All I can do is look at him, wiping away the non stop flow of tears. He's right. How _would_ I feel if he did that to me? I would probably be sitting where he is, trying to save us too. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

Nothing more is said. And I don't dare continue. I feel as though I've already said enough. We just sit in silence. After what seems like eternity, he gets up and extends his hands out to me. I look up at him and he gives me a just-take-them look. I slowly grab his hands as he pulls me up. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the box.

"Here, I want you to have it. To remind you of us and what we shared, together." He tries to hand me the box, but I refuse.

"No." I shake my head. "I don't deserve it. And I don't need a object to remind me of you or us. It will always be here." I reach for his other hand and place it over my heart. Both of us can't hold back, as we both start to cry, knowing this is it. No more Ana and Jose. He takes me into his arms, hugging me tight. I bury my head into his chest as his shirt captures all my tears. We finally let go of each other. We are so close that I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Can I get one last kiss Ana?" He whispers as I nod my head. He cups my cheeks in his hands and pulls my face towards him. I can taste the saltiness on his lips from his tears. The kiss is everything we use to be, loving and soft. But that's all that is. I don't feel a spark or any electricity shooting up and down my body. Just a regular ol' kiss. As I try to pull back, and end our last kiss, Jose doesn't let me go. Continuing to hold onto my face a little tighter. As I struggle to free myself, I push with both hands on his chest, but he wraps his arm around my waist to keep me still. I try and yell for help, but our lips are smashed together. Only being able to get out a mumbled mess of words.

As if by some form of miracle, I feel Jose's arms unwrap around me as I see him fly back.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to leave her alone." Sawyer says.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jose growls.

"Sir, I think it would be in your best interest if you would just leave. Now!" I didn't realize it, but Sawyer has stepped in front of me, guarding me from Jose.

"Ana, let's go. I'll take you home." Jose ignores Sawyer.

"She's not going with you sir. So I suggest you leave." Sawyer orders again.

"Just go Jose. I'll find a way back." I manage to say. Jose tries to take a step towards us, but Sawyer holds up his hand to stop him. I think he finally gets the hint that Sawyer is not letting me out of his sight and he walks away in a hurry. I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding as Sawyer turns around.

"Thank you Sawyer. I don't know what he would have done if you weren't here. I owe you. Double." I give him a half smile.

"It's my job ma'am." He says as I look at him confused. His phone goes off and excuses himself to answer it. "Yes sir. She's here with me sir... I will let her know sir... We'll be on our way now." He ends his call, putting his phone back in his pocket and walks over to me. "Ma'am, Mr. Grey would like for me to drive you to his apartment."

"Wait. What?" I ask a little too loudly.

"Those are my instructions ma'am. I only follow orders." Sawyer says.

"Will _he_ be able to tell me what the hell is going on?" All he does is shrugs at my question as I roll my eyes.

...

The drive to Christian's apartment doesn't take long. We pull up to, what looks like a high rise tower, as I sit in the back seat of the SUV in awe of the place.

"We're here ma'am." Sawyer has pulled into a parking spot. He gets out of the SUV and opens my door. He offers me his hand and he helps me out of the car. "Follow me ma'am." I'm getting a little annoyed with all the ma'am business I want to yell at him. But I know it's probably part of his job.

He leads me to an elevator lift and I step in. He puts his foot on the sliding doors to stop them from closing. "Mr. Grey has instructed me to let you go up on your own. He will meet you in the foyer." He says as he pushes in a code on the key pad.

"Thank you Sawyer." I say in a rush. He nods as the doors close.

I feel my heart beating out of my chest and I can't stand the wait. The ride up seems to take longer then the ride over here. Floor after floor I pass is making me more anxious to see Christian.

Finally, the elevator starts to slow and then it stops. A ping goes off as the doors open slowly. Christian is standing there in one of his designer suits. Tie loosened at the neck and the top first button undone. He walks into the elevator and reaches for my chin. Pulling my lip from my teeth.

"Don't do that, Anastasia." He whispers. "I want to be the one to do that." He leans in, teasing my lips with his tongue. I close my eyes. Relishing the first few moments of actual freedom as the elevator doors close.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel so bad because I know I told a few of you that I would have this up by the end of yesterday afternoon. But I got busy at work and forget when I get home. So here is the new chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Anastasia's POV  
**

"I've. Been. Thinking. About. You all day." Christian says between kisses from my lips to my ear. He has me pinned against the elevator wall. My arms are snaked around his neck. "This was surely worth the wait." He breaths against my ear. He's working furiously on the zipper of my jeans.

_Did you forget? You broke up with Jose not even an hour ago._

That damn voice is back and I'm not in the mood to listen.

_You better listen. How can you go from one man to another. Just like that._

I try to ignore the voice as Christian slowly pulls down my pants. He takes a step backwards to look at me. Eying me from head to toe. Without turning, he presses the stop button of the elevator as it jolts to a stop.

"I want you. Now, Anastasia. And there is no one who can stop me from taking you here." I can hear the need and want in his voice. And I abso-fucking-lutely feel the same.

_How do you know that's not the only thing he wants from you? Now that he has you, what makes you think he wants to give you more if you give it up to him this easy?_

Again I try to block the voice in my head, but it seems to have come in full force, to stop me. Every fiber, every ounce of me wants this. Right now. To rip away all these clothes and feel every inch of him, inside of me. Especially when he is rubbing my sweet spot through my panties. I feel like I am about to explode if he keeps up with what he's doing to me. But the voice is making it harder to concentrate.

"Fuck, Anastasia, you are so wet. My fingers are drenched." He lifts his hand to his mouth and sucks off my juices off of his fingers while he's looking at me with his dark, hooded grey eyes. "Problem solved. I'm going in for seconds." He smirks. Christian Grey is so damn sexy and I really want this. I want him. But why am I second guessing myself. _Just do it._

_Don't just do it. He's just going to fuck you and dump you. He's a billionaire, and you're an a assistant editor. What do you think he wants with you when he can have any woman he wants?_

Christian is down on his knees, in front of me. My right leg over his shoulder. Both my hands are fisted in his hair. He is making his way from my knee up my inner thigh, slowly leaving kisses in his wake.

_Don't you dare give in, Steele. I know it feels good now, but it'll feel way better when you know he really wants to be with you. _

"Christian." I moan. "Christian. Wait." I say but he doesn't hear me. "Wait." I say a little louder as I stop him from going up any further.. "Hold on Christian." The voice has gotten to me and I can't let him continue.

"What's wrong Anastasia? Did I hurt you?" He lowers down my leg and stands up. He takes my face into his hands and rests his forehead against mine. We stand in the elevator, trying to catch our breaths.

"Christian..." I whisper.

"What is it Anastasia? Tell me." He has his eyes closed as he pleads for the answer.

"We can't do this. It's not right." I guess now it's my turn to stop us.

"How can you say that? You know this is right. We're right. And right now, I want you." He tries to kiss me, but I turn my head. His kiss lands on my cheek.

"Christian, I just broke up with Jose. What? Like an hour ago. It seems as though I jumped from one relationship into another without even thinking." I move to the side, out of his way. I know if I stand there, I'll most likely just give in to him.

"What is there to think about?" He shrugs and leans back onto the the side wall of the elevator.

"Do you want to be with me Christian? You've told me that you've never taken a girl out before and that I was the first you've ever done that with. Then Kate tells me that Elliot told her that you have never brought a girl around your own family, let alone seen you with one. I mean, how do I really know that _you_ want to be with _me_ as much as I want to be with you?" I bend down to pick up my jeans from the floor and put them back on.

"Baby," he says as he reaches for me. I step towards him and he takes me back into his arms. "look at me. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes." I look up at him, grey to blue. The smile on his face is infectious, and I can't help but smile back at him. "Do you think I would ever let you come spend the day with me and my family if I didn't want to be with you? Or convince my brother to take me with him to Kate's just so I can see you? Or email you till the crack of dawn so I can have some type of communication with you?" He cocks his head to the side.

"No, I don't think so. But you could just be putting in the work to just get what you want."

"And what is it that you think I want?" He seems annoyed by my question.

"To get into my panties. We've only known each other for 5 seconds, it seems. So how can I be so sure that you'll still want me after you've had me?"

"You make it sound like I'm going to throw you away like a used tissue. Do you really think that low of me?" I shake my head. "Anastasia, I knew I wanted you the day I bumped you and you fell on your ass. Even when you started mouthing off. Yes, I was angry, but turned on at the same time. No one's ever talked to me that way, ever. Everyone usually agrees with me or never tries to argue with me. I think that's why I bought the company to try to fire you. I was pissed at the way you spoke to me and I thought you deserved what you had coming."

"Fire me? Really? You went through all that trouble and money to fire me? You are insane." I roll my eyes and laugh at how ridiculous that sounds.

"That's funny to you?" He joins in with my laughter.

"What's funny is that you spent all that money and you didn't get anything out of it, but just another business to look after." I tease.

"Ms. Steele, you have that all wrong." I look at him confused. "Because I could have easily have fired you, on the spot, no questions asked. But I like having you around. You're not bad to look at." He grins.

I smack him hard on his arm and he squeezes me tighter. "Ha ha."

"I think what I got in return from acquiring the company was well worth the purchase." His voice is low and serious. I give him a what-would-that-be look. "Anastasia, it's you. The greatest thing to come out of buying that fucking company," he kisses me sweetly on the lips as my body awakens again. His kiss has seemed to refuel my need for him. He pulls back, leaving me wanting more. "is you baby. So, the doubt your feeling about me wanting more with you. Just throw those ideas out of your head. Because I promised you, you were going to be _mine_. And as you can see, I kept my promise."

* * *

**Christian's POV**

As the elevator doors open to my apartment, I can see Anastasia's eyes open wide, taking in the whole apartment.

"This is amazing." She breaths.

"It's just an apartment. Some walls, a roof over my head and a bed. That I rarely ever sleep in." I mention to her.

"Then why even live here?" She turns to look back at me.

"Maybe I was just waiting for someone to come along and share all this with me. It would probably make going to bed worth it." _What the fuck? Did that just come out of my mouth?_ I feel my cheeks start to warm up.

"Are you blushing, Christian?" She giggles.

"Are you giggling at me, Anastasia?" I counter.

"Maybe." And of course she bites down on her lip when she answers me. I'm still trying to calm down from the excitement in the elevator. If she keeps that up, I'm going to have to take her to the playroom. _Too early Grey. You don't want her running from you already._

"Well, Ms. Giggles, would you like a glass of wine?" I lace our fingers together, leading her into the kitchen. Not even waiting for her answer.

"Sounds good." She says squeezing my hand.

As we enter the kitchen, Gail is cleaning up.

"Mrs. Jones." I say.

"Mr. Grey, I didn't know you were there." She says a little shaky. I must have startled her. "Hello ma'am." She addresses Ana.

"I want to introduce you to Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, Mrs. Jones. She's my housekeeper."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones." Anastasia extends her hand to shake Gail's.

"Likewise, Ms. Steele. And if you ever need anything, don't bother to ask." She looks at me with a glimmer in her eye. She must like Anastasia already.

"Please, call me Ana."

Gail acknowledges her with a nod. "Mr. Grey, did you need anything else before I finish up for the night."

"No, we'll be okay. Go on." I tell her.

"Thank you sir. Hope to see you again, Ana." She smiles, and leaves both of us alone in the kitchen.

I pull out two wine glasses from the cupboards and take out a chilled bottle of Sancerre from the fridge. I pour us each a glass.

"Thank you." She takes a sip. "It's delicious."

"One of my favorites." I wink at her. "Anastasia, when did you want to take me out on that date you asked me out on?" I grin. I want to see if she evens remembers asking me.

"I never asked you out." She yelps. Her face looks so cute and innocent as she denies the truth.

"You did. Granted, you were drunk, with your head hanging in the toilet when you asked me. But you still asked me." She looks mortified and hides her face into her arms that are crossed on top of the island counter.

"Will you ever let me live that down?" She mumbles.

"Probably not." I chuckle. "So are you free all day Saturday?"

She lifts up her head slowly and looks at me. "I will be. What do you have planned?" She asks excitedly.

""Patience, Anastasia. Patience. Always so eager."I smirk.

I have a few ideas running through my head. This is the first real date I'm ever going to go on and I need to make it special. For the both of us. I need to impress her and prove to her that I am serious about us.

"Now that we have that out of the way. I think we need to discuss something else. But I'd rather do that in my study." My pants are already tightening for what I have in store for little Ms. Steele.

As I lead her into my study, I tell her to sit in the chair in front of my desk. She looks a bit nervous. Probably because she doesn't have any idea of what I'm about to say to her next.

"Anastasia, it has come to my attention that after you broke up with Jose, you kissed him. Is this true?" I'm in CEO mode as I ask her this. She needs to know that I'm serious.

"He... uhh... well, he asked me for one last kiss. There was no harm in giving him one. Or so I thought." Anastasia stutters as she looks down at her knotted fingers in her lap.

"Look at me. I want to know, did you enjoy that?" I cock my head to the side curious.

"No, I didn't enjoy it. I didn't feel anything. Not like when we kiss." She says shyly. "It was more like a means to an end."

"I also heard that the boy wouldn't let you go either. Is this true?"

"He was very persistent in not ending the kiss that he used some force. Yes." She mumbles as she nods her head.

"That fucking jerk off. If Sawyer hadn't have been there, who knows what could have happened to you. Fucking asshole." I murmur.

"Sawyer... you sent him to watch me, didn't you?" She narrows her eyes at me. "I didn't need a babysitter, Christian."

"I did and I know you don't need one. But look what happened. He saved you. Twice." I scold.

"You know about me fainting in the restaurant?" Her tone has changed, knowing that I know everything.

"Yes, and how that fucker proposed to you. Were you even thinking about saying yes?" I'm curious to know if it even crossed her mind.

"Christian, really?" She scoffs. "I told you that I was going there to break it off with him. Why would I even consider saying yes? I want to be with you. Only you." She bites down on her lip, making me instantly hard again.

"Come over here Anastasia."

She gets up from her seat and walks over to me. How did I get so lucky to finally get her for myself?_ Wait till she finds out what you like to do. _I roll my chair back to give her room to stand in front of me.

"Now, Anastasia. I am going to punish you for giving in to Mr. Rodriguez's last request." _  
_

"Punished? Why do I have to be punished for that?" She steps back away from me._  
_

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I can't believe my ears when Christian tells me he is going to punish me. It was just a kiss.

"When I told you that day I took you out for lunch that I wanted to take you over my knee and spank you, did you think I was joking?" He asks me.

"Apparently not. Now I know you were serious." I say, still a shocked at what he wants to do to me.

"Have you ever been spanked before, Anastasia?" He smirks. He unzips my jeans and pulls them down enough to expose my ass. He positions me between his legs and bends me over his knee. _  
_

"No, never. Not even when I was a child." I look over my shoulder at him._  
_

"That's what I thought. I think since it's your first time, you'll only receive 5 for the kiss."

"Um, okay." Is all I can manage to get out. I don't know why, but I'm scared and turned on at the thought of what is about to happen.

"I want you to count for me Anastasia."

He starts to rub my left ass cheek. I can feel his erection poking at the side of my leg. Then I feel the first of five landing on my ass.

"1." I croak out. Before the next one comes down on the other cheek.

"2." With every smack, his cock gets harder, pushing against me. I brace for the next blow.

"3." I whisper. The pain is alien to me, but is making me so fucking wet.

"4." I look over my shoulder to see Christian as his hand lifts up for the last one.

"5." I can feel my ass stinging and hot from his punishment. My sex is throbbing for more.

"Good girl." He says seductively. "Hold still while I rub some cream on your ass. It will help with the pain. And for me not to fuck you right here, on this desk." He mumbles as if I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"What if I wanted you to?" I ask as he stops rubbing the cream onto my ass. He helps me to stand as I pull up my panties and jeans.

"Does it hurt?" He asks as he pulls me back into his lap. It stings to sit, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

"I think the cream did it's job." I give him a weak smile and yawn. I lean my head against his chest. His heart beat is soothing to listen to and I feel my eyes starting to slowly close.

"As much as I would like to take you on this desk, I think it's best if we just wait. I want to prove to you that, that is not the only thing I want from you."

"Okay." I say, eyes closed.

"Anastasia," he whispers into my hair. "would you like to spend the night?"

I nod.

...

Somehow, I make it on my own two feet to Christian's room. He hands me one of his shirts to change in to. We both strip out of our clothes. I can see him smiling as he takes little peaks at me while I change. He's changed into a white v-neck shirt and flannel pj's. _Is there nothing he won't look good in?_

"Oh crap! I need to text Kate to let her know I'm spending the night. I don't want her worrying about me." I pick up my jeans and take out my phone from the front pocket.

* * *

_-spending night with_  
_Christian. _

* * *

I place my phone onto the night stand and crawl into bed next to Christian. He turns of the bed side lamp and takes me into his arms. My back to his front.

"Good night Anastasia." He kisses my head.

"Good ni..." My phones goes off before I can finish my sentence. "It's probably Kate. Let me see what she said." I reach over for my phone.

* * *

_-all ur shit is packed_  
_-pick it up when you're not  
too busy with that asshole  
_

* * *

****"What is it?" Christian asks. The light from my phone is shining on my face. He can see my reaction to the text.

"It's Jose. He's packed all my stuff." I say sadly.

"I'll have Sawyer pick it up for you tomorrow morning and bring it to Kate's." He says.

"Is it okay if I go with him but after work instead? I want to make sure I get everything." I turn to look at him and he nods. "Thank you."

I place my phone back on the table and wiggle my way back into Christian's arms.

"Good night." I whisper.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you were probably looking forward to them getting it on. But please be patient, it will happen sooner rather then later. I didn't think this was the right time for it. Not just yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	19. Fixing my duh mistake

Sorry, this is not a new chapter. But I updated the ending to the last chapter. I should have put something in the end so the texting wasn't confusing. Please forgive me. :)

**She texted Kate, but she received Jose's text before she received anything from Kate.**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to put something up for you guys really quick before the hustle and bustle of Thanksgiving. It's short and it's just one POV, but I hope you enjoy it. Happy Thanksgiving you guys! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Jose's POV**

I come home to a cold, lonely apartment. I never thought that this day would come. The day that Ana and I were no longer together. I always thought we would get married, have 2-3 babies and live happily ever after. But those plans have gone to shit. The only way to numb this hurt and pain I'm feeling is with alcohol. It got me through last night and will get me through tonight. And the rest of the nights to come. The only pain I want to feel is the burn from the liquid going down my throat. This hurts too fucking much. I feel like my heart is going to explode from the heartache Ana has put me through. First she goes behind my back with the man she supposedly fucking hates, but then she ends up wanting to be with him instead. She just threw away two God damn good, no great, years of our lives for him. Christian Grey, the billionaire, gets what he wants. That's probably how his whole life has always been. Getting everything he asks for, thinks about, wants. Son of a bitch. And now he has Ana. Fuck him. Fuck the both of them.

I take a glass from the cupboard and open a new bottle of Jack that I bought on the way home. Psh, who am I kidding? I don't need the fucking glass. I grab the bottle by the neck and chug it down.

What do I do now? How can I go on without her?

With the bottle in hand, I make my way into the room we use to share, and the bed we laid in together and where I made love to her over and over and over again. I place the bottle down on to the night stand and grab for her pillow. I hug it tight, close to my chest and bury my face into it. It still smells of her. Her shampoo, perfume, and just the smell of her skin lingers faintly on the pillow. The trickles of tears from my eyes soak into the pillow. I sit on the edge of the bed and look around the room and I can't help but think about her. What is she doing right now? Is she with him? Is he touching her, hugging her, kissing her? Doing what I use to be able to do to her. Or are they talking about me? Laughing at the thought of me crying over her. Or are they talking about their future together? The future, I most likely have to see unfold in front of me in the newspapers, magazines, internet.

I take another swig from the bottle. Wiping away a stray drop that runs down my chin, with the back of my hand. I can still feel, physically and mentally, so I know I'm not to the point I want to be. But where I really want to be is with Ana. In her arms, as I lay my head on her chest and listen to her heart beat. And hear those three little words come out sweetly from her mouth. I love you. I will never hear them again.

And to think I wanted to spend my whole life with her. That bitch. The one I trusted more then anyone in this world. How could she do this to me? How? Was I not good enough for her? I gave her everything I could possibly give her. Love, respect, trust, loyalty, honesty, support when she needed it, and an ear to listen to her when she needed to get things off her chest. I was always there for her. But where is she now that I am hurting and in need of her? That's right, with her new man. I guess it's out with the old and in with the new. She's upgraded to bigger, but will it be any better? Who's to say that he won't do the same thing she's done to me? Or vice versa. I hope their relationship goes to shit just as fast as it started. They do deserve each other. The fucking bastard and his fucking bitch.

I need to get rid of her shit. I don't want to look around here and remember her. Either good or bad. I don't want to remember anymore. I want to, I need to forget about her. She's already forgotten about me. I might as well do the same. I take three big chugs from the bottle and slam it down on to the table again. I feel my body start to relax. It's finally starting to take effect. I slide the door to her side of the closet and start to pull all her clothes down. I don't care if they get ripped or messed up in the process. I just want this fucking crap out. I place the clothes on the bed and continue to pile them up until the closet is bare of her. I can smell her and I can't help but break down as I start throwing her shoes out of the closet into a messy pile next to the bed. Before I continue on to the dresser, I go into the kitchen and grab, I don't even fucking know how many trash bags, and bring it back into the fucking room. I throw everything in, filling it up and tying it off. Then start over again until all her clothes and shoes are all in the fucking bags. I drag them into the living room and leave them by the door.

I look around the living room at the pictures that hang around the apartment. Pictures of her, smiling at the camera, at me. Pictures of us, back when we first started dating. Laying on the grass and taking the picture of both of us at an arms length. We both look so young, happy and in love. What I wouldn't give to get back to those days. The alcohol has hit me and I feel the anger building inside of me, looking at what use to be. I pull the pictures off the wall, throwing them down as the glass shatters into pieces. Just like my heart. I want to fucking scream or punch something, someone. I would love to get my chance to beat the fucking shit out of Grey. Let him lay on the floor in his own blood as Ana cries over him.

How can I make her feel the pain I'm feeling right now? What can I do?

I go back into the bedroom and see her jewelry box sitting on top of the dresser. I forgot to pack it away with the rest of her things. I open it up and its nearly empty. She's not much of a jewelry type of girl, but her mom gave her the box as a present a few years back. All that's in here is a necklace, couple of rings, and the watch that Ray gave to her. She loves this watch more then anything, she would say. I close my eyes and shake my head at the thoughts that flood into my head. I clutch the watch tightly in my hand. All I can hear is her voice in my head, repeating and repeating over and over again.

_I love this watch more then anything._

_I LOVE this watch more then anything.  
_

_I love this watch MORE then anything.  
_

_I love this watch more then ANYTHING._

"OBVIOUSLY MORE THEN ME! YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE _ME_ ANYMORE!" I scream.

I lazily pull out my phone from my pocket and text her. I press send and sit back down on the edge of the bed. The alcohol has taken over me and I am not in control of my actions tonight.

* * *

**A/N2:** **I just wanted to address the review/comment from Kath. I hope it doesn't come out rude, because I don't mean it to be. :)  
**

**Yes, this story has gone into overdrive. It seems as though Ana has jumped from Jose to Christian in a matter of seconds, but in the book, didn't their relationship evolve fast too? She was saying that she loved him in her sleep in the first book. Also, he slept with her in the bed the night he picked her up from the bar when she was drunk. They didn't do it that night in the book, and they didn't do it in this last chapter I wrote either. Just went to bed together, which they've already done before. If they go to sleep together at Kate's or his apartment, it wouldn't make a difference.  
**

**And with Ana letting herself get spanked without any questions, I know that was a huge jump, but I see it as though, this Ana is not a virgin and not as innocent as she was in the book. So she wanted to try it out. It's not like this was the first day that they met and he's bending her over his knee. They've hung out, talked and emailed each other. They've gotten to know each other over the course of the story. I might not have written every email or chat they've had, but I've implied it.  
**

**I know this Christian and Ana are not like the ones in the book. They are how I see them in my head and how I write them. This story is a "what if" and an AU. I've created a mixture of the EL James and my own take to make this Christian and Ana. I can only hope that my story can get better from here. Thank you! :)  
**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Thank you for helping me get my stuff, Sawyer." I say as I sit in back of the SUV. He was already waiting for me outside of Piper when I walked out of the building. It's weird to have someone drive me around. But right now I don't have a choice since my car is back at Kate's.

"It's not a problem, ma'am." He nods.

"Sawyer?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please call me Ana. I can't take anymore of the ma'am business."

He just nods again and keeps on driving through the traffic. I look out of the window and watch the cars go by.

When I woke up this morning at Christian's, I didn't think that my day would consist of wearing a designer pant suit to work, having Mrs. Jones prepare breakfast for me, and be driven around. Now that I think about it, it was weird that Christian had women's clothing at his apartment, in my size. With the tags still attached. But who am I to question him. I'm just glad he had them, otherwise I would have been late to work again.

"Ma..." Sawyer clears his throat. "Ana, we're here." Sawyer's voice wakes me from my daze as he stands with the door open. I look at him and give him a half smile, taking a deep breath in as I climb out of the car. With every step I take, Sawyer follows behind. I am nervous that I might run into Jose but I'm so glad that Sawyer is here with me. Just in case anything goes wrong.

When I open the door to the apartment, I see that he already has my things stuffed into trash bags. My jewelry box sitting right on top. As I walk further in, I hear the sound of glass crunching beneath my shoes. The floor of the living room is littered with it. And I know where it came from as I notice the walls are bare of the pictures that use to hang on them. Even the frames that sit on the end tables are gone too. Jose really cleaned the apartment of everything that reminded him of our relationship and of me.

I open the door to the bedroom and flip on the lights. I find Jose sprawled, face down on the bed. I look at him and he is dead to the world and I know why. His hand is holding on to an empty bottle of Jack. I quietly go around the room, looking in the closet, opening the drawers and checking the bathroom for anything he might have missed when he was "cleaning house". But he was quite thorough in his mission to rid the apartment of me. Before I leave the room, I try and wake him up. Even though we ended things on bad terms, I want to make sure he is okay because I still do care for him and love him. Even if he thinks otherwise.

I get on the bed on my knees and rock him, pushing on his side. "Jose. Jose, wake up." He doesn't move or say a thing, so I try again. "Jose, wake up." I push him a little harder.

"Fuck." Jose finally mumbles as he slowly turns onto his back. His eyes are tightly closed.

"Jose, how are you feeling?" I softly say.

"Ana?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, its me. How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care? I'm not a concern of yours anymore. Shouldn't you be with Christian?" I see the first tear roll down the side of his face. He covers his face with his arms.

"You texted me last night to come get my things. That's why I'm here. But I also wanted to make sure you were okay. Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean I don't care for you, Jose." I take the bottle from his hand. "Please tell me that you did not drink this whole thing by yourself." I admonish him.

"I did. I didn't want to remember anymore. I wanted the pain to just go away. And that was the easiest way to do that." He sobs.

"Please, don't cry. I am so sorry what for what I've done. I truly am. You are the last person I ever wanted to hurt. You have to believe me." I lay down next to him and throw my arm around his body.

"Ana, I don't know how I'm going to be able to go on without you in my life. I barely survived these past two days." He continues to cry and I hug him tighter. I lay with him until his crying subsides. And even after, we lay there, quietly, as I hug him.

"I better go now. Sawyer's probably wondering what happened to me." I start to sit up. Jose grabs my arm to stop me.

"Don't leave me, please. Stay here." His voice is low and full of sadness. He slowly gets up and finally opens his eyes to look at me. They are red and swollen from the alcohol and tears. "Spend one more night with me."

"You know I can't and won't do that Jose. I gave you that last kiss in front of the restaurant, which you took full advantage of, if I can recall." _And you got spanked for it. Do you remember that? _I pull at my arm that he was holding and slide off of the bed.

"You haven't even been with him a full day and you're already being _so_ faithful to him." He scoffs.

"I was always faithful to you. Never once did I sleep with anybody else, but you." I spit as the words come flying out of my mouth. Hoping that will help him get the picture.

"Whatever. I didn't know going behind your boyfriend's back and talking with another man is seen as being faithful. But I guess when you're blinded by money nothing really matters."

"How dare you accuse me of being money hungry. If that was the case, do you think I would have stayed with you as long as I did? Or even agreed to be your girlfriend in the first place, if that was my motive in life." I shake my head in disbelief. "How can you say that to me?" I whisper.

"Why are you with him then? What makes him so special that you would leave me for him? What?" He raised his voice. "Tell me!"

"I'm not doing this with you. You asked me to make a choice, and I did. I don't have to justify my decision to you. Goodbye Jose." I had enough and I am really tired of his questions. As I turn to leave, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back. Rough enough that I think my shoulder is going to come out of it's socket.

"Let me go." I take a step back and yank my arm out of his hold.

"No, Ana. You'll always be mine. I promise you, I will get you back. No matter how long it takes. You'll see that you made a big mistake and come running back to me." He snarls and finally lets me go. I don't look back at him and walk out of the room fast.

"Is everything okay, Ana?" Sawyer asks as he gets up from the couch. The bags that were by the door are now gone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Let's get out of here, please."

...

As Sawyer drives me to Kate's, his phone goes off.

"Sawyer... Yes, sir... Okay..." He hangs up.

"Was that Christian?" I ask.

"Yes. Mr. Grey has instructed me to bring you back to the apartment."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Ana, I only..."

"Follow orders." I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know, Sawyer."

He continues to drive as I pick up the jewelry box he placed on the seat next to me. My mom had given it to me as a present. I don't have much inside, but everything in it, including the box, has sentimental value. I open it and I can't believe my eyes at what I see. I pick up my watch. My vision is blurry from the tears that fill my eyes. I blink a few times as they roll down my cheeks.

"Ana, are you okay?" Sawyer looks back at me through the rearview mirror.

"No." I shake my head. "Can you please try and get us to Escala as fast as you can?" I say holding onto the watch gently as my heart breaks even more.

"Yes, Ana." He nods as he steps down on the gas and my body pushes back into my seat. My heart is breaking with every second that goes by.

Once Sawyer has parked, I jump out, not waiting for him to open my door. I need to see Christian. Feel his strong arms around me and hear him tell me everything is okay.

When the elevator doors finally open, I rush out. "Christian." I call through my tears. "Christian." I sob. I hear he door to his study open.

"Anastasia, I'm here." I hear his voice calling me. "Baby." He says as he finally appears at the entrance of the kitchen. He takes one look at me and he cocks his head to the side, furrowing his brows. I run to him, launching myself into his arms and wrap my arms around his waist. Burying my face into his chest. I can't help but breakdown. His arm wraps tightly around me and his other is softly stroking my hair. "Anastasia, what's wrong?" His voice is full of concern.

I turn my head to the side, still laying my cheek to his chest to talk. "My, my watch that my da-dad gave me. H-he..." I try to speak through the hiccups. "He sma-sm-smashed it. He knew ho-how much I loved this wa-watch." I unwrap myself from him and hold out my hand with the damaged watch. It looks as if he threw it on the floor and repeatedly stomped on it.

"Jose did this?" I nod. "Mother fucker. He's lucky I didn't go with you to help get your stuff. I would have fucking kicked his ass." Christian is furious that the tone of his voice makes me jump. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." He takes me back into his arms.

"I-it's okay." I tell him. "Oh, Christian. Ho-how could he d-do this? He knows ho-how much this watch me-means to me. My d-dad gave it to me as a graduation present from high school."

"I don't know why he did it, baby." Christian whispers into my hair.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I hold her in my arms until I've finally gotten her calm down. I lead her into the kitchen and sit her down on the stool.

"Where's Mrs. Jones?" Anastasia asks.

"She only works until 5pm on Fridays. She has the weekends off." I know this is not the right time to tell her about my past weekend arrangements, so I just bite my tongue. "Have you eaten?" I change the subject.

"No. Not since lunch." She mumbles. I glare at her and she shyly looks away. She knows how I feel about missing meals.

"You have to eat." I open the fridge and look at what Mrs. Jones has left prepared for the weekend.

"But I'm not hungry." She squeaks.

"This is not up for discussion, Anastasia. You haven't had any food for over 8 hours. You need to eat." I scold behind the refrigerator door. I find a container with Mrs. Jones' mac and cheese. I close the door, holding the container up in triumph. "The famous mac and cheese I told you about." I smile. "Now you get to try the best."

"That sounds good." She smiles back.

While we eat, she tells me what happened back at the apartment with Jose. And how she found the watch her dad had given to her in pieces in the box. I feel my blood boil in my veins as she starts to get upset all over again. That is the last time that fucker is ever going to hurt her or even get so close. And I am going to make sure of it.

We start to clean up and I notice we have been talking for almost 2 hours.

"Would you like to sleep over again? My plans for our date tomorrow start before day break." I grin.

"Can I get a hint of what we're doing?" She pouts, looking up at me as she flutters her eyelashes.

"That is not going to work on me tonight." I chuckle. "I want you to be surprised tomorrow. So my lips are sealed."

"Even if I," she slides off of her stool and stands in between my legs, wrapping her arms around my neck. She lays a soft kiss on my lips. "do that?"

"Ms. Steele," I place my hands on her hips, and I kiss her back with a little more ardor. "don't start what you can't finish." I whisper in her ear, taking a nip at her ear. She moans lightly against my neck, making my cock twitch. "So will you be staying tonight?" I move back to look at her answer me.

"Of course. There's no where else I would rather be then in your arms." She bites down on her lip.

"Anastasia," I close my eyes and lay my forehead on hers. "it is getting harder for me to resist you with every day that passes. Especially now that you are mine. But I respect your wishes and will not touch you until you are ready."

"Thank you, Christian." She kisses my cheek. Lingering for a moment as I breath her in.

"Anastasia," I take her beautiful face into my hands. "I don't want to leave you, but I need to be take care of something tonight. Soni want you to take a shower, and I'll have Sawyer bring your things up. Okay?" She nods. "He'll be here with you if you need anything."

"Where are you going?" She furrows her brows and I kiss the v that forms in between.

"I just have to do something. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I lead her into the bedroom, showing her where everything she needs is.

"Don't wait up baby. It's late and we have a long day tomorrow. I need you well rested."

"What about you? Are you sure you can't take care of this some other day?"

"No I can't. I need to get it over with. And you know, I function on less sleep then you. So please, shower and go to bed." I kiss her swiftly, leaving her in the room before she can say another word.

In the great room, I call Taylor to let him know to bring the SUV around.

When I reach the garage. Taylor is already waiting for me with the door open.

"Where to, sir?" He asks when he slides into the driver's seat.

"I want to pay a visit to Mr. Rodriguez." I say as Taylor nods, and he drives onto the street.

...

When we get to the Cornelius, Taylor parks, opening his door.

"No Taylor. Wait for me here." I instruct him and he shuts his door.

When I reach his door, I knock a couple of times before I hear some movement on the other side.

"Who the fuck is it?" I hear Jose mumble.

"Open the fucking door. We need to talk." I bark.

"Fuck you. We don't have to talk about shit."

I try the door knob and turn it and luckily it is unlocked.

"What the fuck? Get the hell out." He slurs.

I stand at the doorway, watching him try to stay on his feet. He is fucking drunk. But, I would be too if I had lost Anastasia too.

"Look, I know my mother hired you to take pictures at my "surprise" party. I'll pay you double what she offered you to cancel. I don't want you near Anastasia. You don't deserve to be in her presence. So stay the fuck away."

"I'm not taking your fucking money." He spits. "And I could have sworn I was telling you that a couple days ago. But you didn't. How long till some fucking asshole is telling you the same thing?"

"That won't happen. Unlike you, I will always keep her happy. She will never look else where."

"Fuck you. I made her happy. I did. I made her happy." He hisses through his teeth. He lunges for me, but lands face first onto the floor at my feet.

"That's where you belong, you piece of shit. She told me what you did in front of the restaurant and she showed me the watch, you fuck face. You really think she would want to be with you when you act like a little boy?" I mock.

"I am not a little boy." He screams, trying to lift himself up off the floor, to no avail.

"Just stay the fuck away from her, you asshole." I slam the door shut. Leaving him to wallow in his misery.

...

As I crawl into bed with Anastasia, I can't help but feel sorry for Jose. I have taken away the one thing he loved the most. Leaving him a broken shell of a man. And now, here I am, laying next to her warm body. As i wrap my arms arounfd her, she starts to stir and turns to face me.

"When did you get back?" Her voice is hoarse from having her sleep interrupted.

"Just right now." I kiss her forehead.

"Is everything okay?" She yawns.

"Now it is."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. My motherly duties got in the way of writing and posting the new chapter, lol. And we've been enjoying the 80 degree weather here in L.A. So I hope you enjoy. If there's any mistakes or if it doesn't make any sense for some reason, don't hold back and let me know. Thank you! Next chapter... Their first date! :)**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys. I know this took a while. I'm sorry. This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you're ready to read. :)  
**

**p.s. I didn't re-read it. So if there are any errors or anything doesn't make sense. Please let me know! Thanks. Also, thanks to all the new followers and favoriters. And thanks to everyone too for sticking with me so far. You guys are the greatest!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Anastasia's POV  
**

My ears are filled with the beautiful sound of the piano being played as my eyes fly open. I am only met with darkness and an empty spot next to me. _What time is it?_ I roll over onto my side, reaching for my phone on the night stand. _4 am._ He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't need that much sleep. I place my phone back on the night stand and sit up in the big bed to stretch. I pull back the covers and throw my legs over, sliding off the bed.

Opening the door to the room slowly, trying not to make a sound, I follow the music. When I reach the doorway to the great room, the music stops for a few seconds. I see Christian sitting at the piano. His head hung low, eyes closed. He looks sad as he sits there, deep in thought. I see him inhale through his mouth and sigh heavily as his fingers start to move again. The song he plays matches his mood. I want to go to him and comfort him just like he did with me a few hours ago.

I start to walk over to where he is as his eyes slowly open, catching me halfway to him. Christian shyly smiles, making him look so young. He continues to play, sliding over, making room for me on the bench. I take the seat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder and wrapping my left arm around his waist. I watch as his expert fingers glide over the keys, flawlessly. I can feel his muscles flex as he plays.

When he hits the last key to the song, we sit in silence as I feel his body relax next to me. He places a kiss on the top of my head and lays his on top of mine.

"That was beautiful and sad at the same time. What was that, Christian?" I ask softly.

"It's Chopin, prelude in E minor." He shrugs as if what he just played was less then nothing. He lifts his head, kissing me again. "I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep anymore and didn't want to wake you up with my tossing and turning."

I look down at my hands that are in my lap. "I don't mind being woken up like that." I whisper. Christian takes a hold of my chin, turning my face towards his. His eyes penetrating, deeply into me. He doesn't use any words to ask permission to kiss me. The look on his face alone tells me that's what he's asking for. I bite down on my lip and nod, giving him all he needs as his lips swoop down, taking possession over what is now his. The kiss is full of passion. Something that was missing in Jose and I's relationship. I now know that, by the way this man, my man, has shown me in the last couple of days that we have been together. I have never felt such a deep connection with anyone before, as much I do with him. Sitting here, with our lips locked, as our tongues dance with one another, just feels right. And there is no where else that I'd rather be then to be here, with him.

Christian breaks our kiss. Both of us catching our breaths. "What are you doing to me, Anastasia?" He breaths.

"The same thing you're doing to me, Christian." I kiss him quickly on the lips, before he can start his assault again.

He grins as I pull away. "Come." He stands up, holding out his hand to me. "Let's get ready."

...

As I get dressed in the bedroom, Christian is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When I'm done slipping my sweatshirt over my head, I walk to the bathroom, just as Christian is walking out. Bumping into me. It's like walking into a wall, and of course, I fall down onto my ass.

He chuckles at the sight of me and extends his hand to help me up. "We have to stop meeting like this, Anastasia." He pulls me up and into his arms and I can't help but laugh.

* * *

Taylor is in the driver seat, as both Christian and I sit in back of the SUV. The street lights are still on, as the new day barely begins.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing today?"

"Anastasia, will you please just enjoy the ride? You will find out soon enough." He grins.

Before I can get comfortable, the SUV comes to a stop.

"We're here."

"Huh? That was fast." I say as I look out of the window. "The Space Needle!" I squeal in excitement.

"Yup. I remember a certain someone saying that they have never been here. And since it was just down the street," he says as he squeezes my hand. "I figured we could watch the sunrise from up there, while we have some breakfast."

"Are they even open? I thought they..." I don't even know why I'm asking him. I should already know that whatever Christian wants, he'll find a way to get it. "Never mind." I beam. I didn't realize how hard I've been smiling, but my cheeks are feeling it.

When we get inside, he leads me straight into the awaiting elevator. The doors close and I can feel it. The electric pull that has always been there since the first day we met. I feel it coursing through my body. I wonder if he feels it too.

And if by magic, Christian answers my thoughts. "I feel it too, Anastasia. Since the first day you placed your hand into mine. I felt it. Just as I do now."

"How did..." I start to say before the elevator comes to a slow stop and the doors open. And to my surprise, there is a full staff waiting on us as we step into the restaurant. And of course all the women are drooling over Christian.

"Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele. I'm Chef Michael. Welcome to Sky City Restaurant." He sounds and looks so happy to be here at 5 in the morning.

"Thank you." We say in unison.

"I'll show you to your table, Mr. Grey." One of the waitresses steps forward as she purrs his name. Fluttering her eyelashes at him. I want to take a napkin and wipe the drool coming out of the side of her mouth. _Can she be anymore obvious?_

"It's just a face, baby." Christian whispers. I look at him with my how-did-you-know face as we follow little-miss-shaking-her-ass to the table.

"The chef would like me to inform you, that he will cook up anything to your stomach's desire." She winks at Christian. He gives her a quick smile, turning back to me. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it as he eyes miss thing.

"Will you give us a few minutes? I would like to speak with my _girlfriend_." She stands there, looking at him. "In private." He barks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." She finally wakes from her trance, flustered. "Yes, I'll come back in a few minutes." Turning on her heels, she hurriedly walks away.

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"I might have. Is that a problem?" He says nonchalantly, cocking his head to the side.

"No. Not a problem." I grin. My heart flutters as the butterflies in my stomach go wild. _He's officially made you his girlfriend! _

"So our first date, and your first girlfriend. How does it feel, Mr. Grey?" I tease, laying my hand on top of his.

"Like I'm on top of the world." Christian's megawatt smile is on full effect and he's beaming from ear to ear.

"Me too baby."

...

We sat at the table, trying to watch the sunrise. But it was hard to, seeing as though the restaurant rotated. By the time we came back around, the sun had risen midway.

A new waitress appeared at our table to take our order. And of course, her reaction to Christian was just the same as the other one. We both ended up ordering a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and a big glass of cold milk to wash them down.

"That. Was. So. Delicious." I say, taking a breath after each word. "I think I overdid myself, trying to eat all of that." I giggle.

"You really do know the way to my heart. Eating and giggling. It can't get much better then that."

"It can." The voice that comes out of my mouth is low and seductive. Even though it's hard to do when you're full of pancakes.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I know what she's doing, so I take her bait and see how far I can take this. "What are you trying to imply, Ms. Steele? That I take you on this table, right here, right now?"

Her mouth opens slightly, letting out a small gasp. _Yes, baby, that's the reaction I was looking for. _She straightens up in her chair, regaining her composure.

"Why, Mr. Grey, I would never imply such a thing. I simply meant that whatever tricks you still have left up your sleeve for today can still make this day even better."

She's good. But I can do better. I dip my finger into the left over whipped cream on my plate. She looks over at me suspiciously.

"Clumsy me. It looks as if I got whipped cream all over my finger." I shake my head. Trying to look disappointed in myself.

"Seems you have. Why don't you wipe it off with your napkin?"

"I have a better idea."

"What would that be?" Anastasia asks innocently._ Fuck!_ The look on her face is getting me hard. And with what I'm about to do, I'm going to explode in my pants.

"Here." I raise my finger to her mouth. "Please clean it off for me?" I pout. I see her squirm in her seat and I know I have her.

She hesitates for a second before she takes my hand into hers and slightly opens her mouth. Taking the tip of my finger into her mouth and wrapping her lips around it. Her tongue licks off the whipped cream. She then swirls her warm, wet tongue around the tip as she pushes my finger deeper into her mouth as it closes down around my it. She pulls my hand back, as my finger slides slowly out of her mouth.

"Shit. You are going to give me a heart attack, Anastasia. It is taking all of my will power that I have left to restrain myself. But I don't know how much longer I can last. Especially after that." I turn her hand over, kissing the back of it.

"Patience is a virtue, Christian."

* * *

After we say our thank you's to the staff, we head back down the elevator.

"So what are we doing next?"

"Anastasia..."

I see her roll her eyes. "Fine, I'll wait."

"Rolling your eyes at me? You know, people get punished for doing that?"

"Here?" She gulps.

"No. Not here. But I'm keeping a mental note for later." I smirk.

"Christian?" She squeaks as we step off of the elevator and head back to the SUV.

"Yes, baby?"

"Ummm, last night... after I took my shower..."

"What happened Anastasia?" I ask concerned, thinking maybe something had happened while I was out.

"I took a tour around the apartment. Don't worry, I didn't go into your study." She blushes. Images of her bent over my knee flash through my head. I bet that's why she blushed.

"If you did, I wouldn't get mad." I reassure her.

"I found the library with the pool table, and talked to Sawyer a little bit in the security office." I don't like the idea of her getting friendly with security, but I know that, that's how she is. "Then I went upstairs and found 2 rooms. One was locked..." She pauses as we climb into the SUV. "And the other one was empty except for the walk in closet."

_Fuck!_

"Why are there women's clothing, with the tags still on them?" She furrows her brows. "I didn't mean to be nosy, but were they your ex-girlfriend's?"

"Anastasia, you are the first girlfriend that I have ever had. Ever. My family can attest to that. Those clothes..." I close my eyes and think of what to say before I speak. I open my eyes to see Anastasia with a worried look on her face. "Can we talk about this when we get back? I don't want to say something I might regret later and ruin the rest of the day. I promise I wil tell you everything. But you have to promise me one thing."

She bites her lip, closing her eyes to think. After a few seconds nods and looks at me.

"Promise me that you won't run. Whatever I tell you or show you, promise you won't leave me." I plead. I'm afraid that when she finds out about my past and what I like to do, she will not want to be with me anymore.

"I promise, Christian." She whispers and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now, lets forget about that for now and enjoy the rest of the day."

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

As Taylor drives, I admire the beautiful sunny summer morning. People are already out and about. Just before I get more lost in people watching out of the SUV, it comes to a stop and I see where he is taking me next.

"Christian. Don't tell me we're..."

"We are."

"No!"

"Yes." He says in slow motion as his head nods at the same pace. "I know how much you enjoy it. Especially with your father being so far. I thought we could."

I swing open the door and jump out. Breathing in the marina air. I hear the back of the SUV open and turn to see Taylor pulling out 2 backpacks.

"Sir, I'll go put these on the Grace." Taylor says as Christian nods.

"Your mom's here?" I ask confused.

Christian laughs. "No, she's not here." He takes my hand, leading me to the docks.

"Are we going on one of these?" We walk past a few docked boats until Christian stops and I run into him.

"This," he steps to the side. " is the Grace."

"You own this? I mean, this is yours?" My head feels like its on swivel as I look left to right, up and down, checking out the boat.

"I better check the papers to make sure it is." He jokes. "Do you want to get on board, or did you just want to look at it all day?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Grey."

...

When we get on deck, a man is there to greet us.

"Mr. Grey. Ma'am." He nods.

"Gilbert, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, Gilbert, the captain of this boat."

"Please to meet you Ms. Steele." Gilbert shakes my hand.

"Mr. Grey, can I have a minute?"

"I'll be right back." Christian raises a finger.

I walk to the railing of the boat, taking in my surroundings. It's so beautiful today. The weather, the company. Being on this boat. _See, I told him it could get better._

"Did you want to get changed first before I give you the tour? Or did you want to change, fish, and then I can give you the tour later?" Christian wakes me from my daze as I turn around to look at him.

"I didn't bring extra clothes with me, Christian. If you would have told me we were going fishing on your boat, I would have brought some."

"I had Taylor pack us each a bag with some clothes, Anastasia."

"Taylor packed?" He nods. "Even my..." I put my hand to the side of my mouth. "bra and panties?" I whisper.

"Yes, Anastasia. Those too. He _is_ a grown man. I think he's seen a few in his day." Christian chuckles. "Let's go get changed. We're wasting this great weather talking about your under garments. I'll show you to the main cabin."

When Christian opens the door, my eyes go wide as well as my mouth. The room is huge. Almost as big as his room in Escala, but not quite. The decor of the room has a nautical feel. With navy blue and white strewn through out.

"This is amazing Christian."

"Thank you. I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the room down the way if you need me." He turns on his heels to leave.

"Why? You can change in here with me if you want. I _am_ your girlfriend now, aren't I?" He stops in his tracks. He lowers his head in thought and I see his shoulders raise up as he sighs. Turning back around, he walks back to me, taking my hands in his.

"Point well made, Ms. Steele. But we haven't even seen each other naked yet. I didn't want to seem perverse, trying to catch a look at you. Because," He lowers his face, inches away from mine. "I know I would." He smirks.

"We have to start somewhere. Don't we?" I cock my head to the side. Christian closes his eyes, squeezing my hands tight.

"You don't know how badly I would love to see in all your glory. But I told you that I would prove myself to you, so please, let me." I take my hands out of his and cup his face, kissing each of his eyes as they open. "Get dressed." He kisses me on the forehead and walks out. Closing the door behind him. I sit on the edge of the bed, and fall back.

...

When I'm done changing into a striped navy and white bikini top, matching bottoms and a pair of black board shorts, I make my way out to the deck. The boat is already making it's way out of the marina as I see Christian's back towards me. He's changed into a dark grey tank top with some black board shorts as well. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind, before he can turn around.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Baiting the hooks." He takes a peek at me over his aviators and his shoulder with a half smile. He is so damn sexy.

"I can bait my own hook, thank you very much." I unwrap myself from him. And walk over to where the other fishing pole is. "Awww, you already baited this one." I pout. I turn around to look at him to catch his eyes roaming up and down my body. "What?" I giggle.

"Just admiring the view."

...

We sit on the deck, enjoying the warm sun on our skin, and each others company. We catch a few fish, throwing them into the ice bucket. He tells me that Grace likes it when he brings them home because she likes to grill them up. After a while, and after I've caught most of the fish, we decide to take a dip into the ocean. My heart is racing as I see how far down it is from where we stand.

I throw my leg over the railing and sit as Christian does the same.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod nervously. "Yeah." I reach for his hand. Gripping it with all my strength. He doesn't seem to care, as we both shakily stand and take the leap into the water. My stomach is in knots in my throat as we both come up, laughing.

I throw my arms around his neck, both of us kick our feet to stay afloat, as our laughing subsides. His face has turned serious as he swipes back my hair that is covering half of my face.

"I... I have no words for what I'm feeling right now. You have left me speechless, Anastasia." He breaths. "Come on. Let's watch the sunset, since we didn't get to see it rise." He swiftly kisses my lips and I follow him back onto the boat.

By the time we know it, the sun is setting into the horizon. We've put away the fishing poles and sit on the deck, admiring the sunset.

"This was perfect." I lean on him, but he pulls me into his lap. "Thank you, Christian." I look up at him, admiring his beautiful face. The deep orange sun makes his skin glow. And I can see his pink cheeks under the rim of his sunglasses.

He kisses my forehead, then my nose, then hovers over my lips. "You're welcome. But the day isn't over yet." His warm breath caresses my lips.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Taylor drives us back to Escala. I still have more surprises in store for Anastasia. I see her head slowly leaning to the side, then bobbing back up. She's trying hard not to fall asleep.

Once we reach the apartment, I walk behind her into the great room. She freezes in front of me as she takes in what is before her. I had Gail come in and set up a candle lit dinner for us. That women is unbelievable. I need to give her a big bonus. She has the table set. A vase with with 1 single white stemmed rose sits in the middle, with tea lights surrounding the vase. A bottle of champagne is in the ice bucket, and dinner is sitting, waiting for us to devour it.

"When? How? Who?" She whispers.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders as I whisper into her ear. "I had Mrs. Jones come in and set this up while we were out. Let's sit and eat before the food gets cold." I slide my hands down her arms and take her hand into mine, leading her to the table. I pull out her chair as she sits. I take the chair across from her. The flames from the candles are dancing across her pink, sun kissed skin.

"This looks delicious. Good thing we worked up an appetite." She eyes the plate before her. I smirk at her statement as we both dig in.

Both of our plates are empty as we sit and talk, sipping on the Cristal. Before we continue, I remember something I have to give to her.

"Anastasia, I wanted to give you something. Wait here." I scoot back in my chair and head to the bedroom, taking a box out of one of the dresser drawers.

"Here." I hand her the box as I take my seat.

"Christian, you really didn't have to get me anything. This whole day has been so amazing."

I shrug. "I just wanted to get you something."

"Thank you." She says sweetly. Opening the box slowly I see rather then hear her gasp. "I can't take this, Christian. It's too much."

"Please, Anastasia. I want you to have it. I know it can't replace the one your dad gave you. I understand how much it meant to you. But I can only hope, in the future, it will mean as much to you as the other one did. You can look at the watch and remember this night."

"Oh, Christian." Tears are falling from her eyes as she leaps up from her chair and into my lap. "Thank you. I love it." She kisses me, deeply, lovingly. And without breaking the contact between us, she talks against my lips. "Make love to me, Christian."

I break away from our kiss, nervously looking at her. "I don't know how, Anastasia. I never..." She puts her finger to my lips to stop me.

"Then let me show you." She whispers, as she stands up, taking my hand, and leading me into the bedroom.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I can't believe the words that just slipped out of my mouth. I've taken initiative before with Jose, but nothing like this. As he closes the door behind him, we both look at each other. Both of us smiling at each other shyly. _Since I started it, I might as well finish it, right? _Christian is standing before me, watching me like a hawk. I take a deep breath in, grabbing the hem of his shirt. Slowly pulling it over his head. I didn't notice before, but there are round scars on his chest. About 6 or so. I quickly look away and continue on with my mission. _I'll ask him about those later. _I unbutton and unzip the jeans he changed into back on the boat, and pull them down. Leaving him with only his boxer briefs on, and his jeans pooled on top of his shoes and socks. I can see he's ready for action.

"Can you please slip off your shoes? You can keep the socks on if you prefer." I giggle softly.

"What about you?"

"You can undress me if you'd like. I'm not stopping you this time." My teeth take my bottom lip into a hold.

With the same pace as I went, Christian starts with my shirt and then my shorts. Leaving me standing their in my bra and panties.

"Taylor knows his under garments. Remind me to thank him." He grins. "But I need you to take them off, Anastasia."

"Did you just reverse the roles on me, Mr. Grey?" I flutter my eyelashes.

"Off, Anastasia." His voice is strong, commanding, and is making me so fucking wet. I unhook my bra and shimmy out of my panties and toss them to the floor. We both stand here, controlling ourselves from pouncing on each other.

"Your turn." He hooks his thumbs into his boxers and pulls them down. _Oh fucking my!_ He is very blessed. "Lay on the bed Christian." I command and he complies.

I crawl onto the bed after him, kneeling down beside him. I lean down, kissing him gently as we both groan against each others lips. Our kiss deepens as my tongue slips into his mouth. The contact sends a shiver down my spine and into my sex. Making me throb with desire. I lay my hand on his abs and slowly make my way down until my hand is stopped by his hard erection. I curl my hands around him, making my way up and down his length.

"Fuck." He mumbles against my lips. "Baby, that feels so fucking good." His cock is throbbing in my palm. "I want to feel you, Anastasia. All of you." Christian's hand inches up the middle of my parted thighs, until he reaches my wet folds. Slipping one of his long fingers, excruciatingly slow into me. My head flies back as I moan from the sensations that are racing through my body. He pulls out, adding another finger, again, and slowly filling me. I want more then what he's giving me. I start to bounce on his fingers while my hands are working their magic on his erection.

"Christian. God. Fuck!" My mind is racing and I can't think straight.

"I know baby. I know. Let me grab a condom. Hold on." He tries to turn onto his side of the bed. "You have to let me go baby, so I can get one."

"You said hold on." I breath. He rolls his eyes. I let go and he turns to open the drawer of his night stand and pulling out a foiled packet. _Hmmm, eye rolling. I'm going to have to bring that up later. _

He slips it on and lays on his back. I throw my leg over and hover over his awaiting length. His eyes are closed in anticipation. I lower myself down onto him, gently. Stopping every few inches to adjust to his fullness. I lean forward, nibbling on his ear, while I make my way back up, slowly. Then back down again. His grip on my waist tightens while I keep working his erection. In and out of me.

"This is torture, Anastasia." He grunts.

"I thought you wanted me to make love to you?" I breath into his ear.

I don't know how he does it, without pulling out of me, he wraps his arms around my body, and flips me onto the bed. His eyes are hooded and dark as he looks down at me. Watching my reaction as he sinks into me, making my back arch. My hands are tugging at his hair. and his mouth finds my harden nipple. Swirling his tongue over and over. Synchronizing his tongue with each thrust in and out of my wetness.

"Christian, I'm going to... Oh God. You are going to make me..." I scream his name as he slams into me. "Fuck!"

"Anastasia. Shit." He thrusts into me a couple more times before he lets go. "Fuck!"

...

We're both out of breath, laying on the bed. He turns to his side, placing his hand on my stomach and burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"Anastasia?"

"Hmmm."

"Tomorrow's Grey Sunday. I can't imagine not having you with me. You want to come with me?"

"What about Grace? Won't she question us?"

"Let me deal with her."

I nod. "Okay." I close my eyes. Christian pulls the blanket to cover us. "Thank you, Christian. This was the greatest first date I've ever been on."

"Me too, baby." He snuggles me tighter. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N2: I'm not very good with lemons. Please let me know if its somewhat believable. Or what I can work on.**

**Also, froggydukes... girl, this chapter is for you. It's Jose free! ;)**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. We're in between moving houses and of course busy with the girls and work. I tried to squeeze as much writing as I could. And, today I'm sick at home with some sort of stomach flu, so I was able to finish it. This is not the business, lol. Anyways, this chapter is part one of Grey Sunday. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Christian's POV  
**

"Sir... Mr. Grey..." Taylor is loudly whispering on the other side of bedroom door. "Sir!"

_What the fuck?_

Anastasia is curled up in my arms, still asleep. I brush back some of her hair that has fallen on her face. What a beautiful sight to wake up to. She looks so peaceful and content in my arms. I hate to have to move her.

"Mr. Grey." Taylor lightly taps on the door.

I carefully and slowly slide my arm from underneath her head. I grab a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt and slip them on before opening the door.

"What, Taylor?" I quietly bark, trying not to disturb Ana from her sleep, as I open the door.

"I'm sorry, sir. But Mrs. Lincoln is waiting for you in the great room. I told her you were asleep, but she insisted that she needed to speak with you."

"Alright, Taylor. Tell her I'll be out in a few minutes." I shut the door. _What the fuck does she want?_ I run my hand through my hair, thinking if I should wake Anastasia up or not. Looking down at her, I think my answer is clear. I quickly kiss her on her temple and exit the room.

"Christian, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Elena smiles her non wrinkle, Botox smile while she stands by the piano, running her fingers along the keys.

"Yes, you did. What do you want, Elena?" I keep my voice as low as I can. I would hate for Anastasia to wake up and find me here talking with her.

"Is that how you treat an old friend, Christian?" She walks towards me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." She flutters her overly mascara fake lashes at me. "Last time we spoke, you were crying your eyes out over a girl that was playing you for a fool. Have you finally rid her out of your life?" The sarcastic tone in her voice makes me want to slap the shit out of her. But knowing her, she'd like it.

"That is none of your fucking business. " I spit.

"And with that, I have my answer. She's here right now, isn't she? In your bed? That's why you're acting the way you are." She steps back as a smirk slowly starts to play on her lips. "Come out, come out, where...!" She shouts as I leap forward in time to stop her. Covering her mouth with my hand.

"What the fuck is your problem? You don't fucking come in my home, shouting like that. I'm in the right mind to get Taylor in here and throw your ass out." I lower my hand from her mouth. I can't help but raise my voice at her even if it does wake Anastasia up. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"We'll, I'm the woman that made you who you are. Don't you fucking forget that, Mr. Grey." She bows mockingly. "Everything you know, is because of me. All those subs you've had over the years, I've found them for you. And lets not forget," she points one of her french tipped fingers at me. "you wouldn't be this big time CEO of a billion dollar company, without me either." She spits. "So, lets be nicer to the person who's helped you out in the past, shall we? We don't want your deep, dark secret coming into the light now."

"Are you threatening me?" I cock my head to the side in disbelief. Narrowing my eyes in on her. "You think by exposing me to Anastasia, she'll what? See me as a monster, that you deemed me as a long time ago, and leave me?" I scoff. " I doubt that."

"Oh. So you've told her then? About us? What you like to do to girls like her? Has she even seen the room?"

"First of all, there is no us. That's all in the past. And I'd like to keep it there. Second of all, this is a new relationship for me and I'm fucking taking it slow."

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

Turning onto my side, Christian is not in bed with me, again. The sun is shining through the large window, welcoming in a new day. As I lay in bed, I hear some mumbled voices coming from behind the bedroom door. I can make out Christian's voice but the other voice is unfamiliar. But I can tell its a woman's voice.

_Go out there. See who he's talking to. You guys are together now. What's the big deal?_

I shrug to myself. Maybe the voice is right. He wasn't mad yesterday when I mentioned my impromptu tour of the apartment. So why not?

I get up, and look down at my naked body. I can't help but bite my lip, suppressing the big goofy grin that is threatening my lips, remembering last nights activities with _the_ Christian Grey. _My_ Christian Grey. I grab his robe hanging behind the door and throw it on. I pull it tightly around me, burying my nose in it. Taking his delicious scent in. I slowly open the door, leaving it cracked open, just in case.

As I reach the doorway to the great room, I stand out of sight and listen.

"Has she even signed a NDA?" The woman asks Christian. _NDA? What's that? And why do I have to sign one?_

"No. Why would I have her sign one of those. I trust her. I know she wouldn't go blabbing about our relationship to the world . She's not that type of woman." He scoffs.

"Silly boy. You really think you can trust her? You haven't even been together that long and you already know she's not that type?"

How does this lady know about me? Christian has never mentioned anyone before.

"I know I can trust her. She's..." Christian pauses and it seems like an eternity before he begins again. "different. When I first met her, yes, I thought she could be my next sub. But, after getting to know her better, I want _more_ with her. And she feels the same." His voice is low.

"Christian, you can't be serious?" The woman seems to have stepped closer to Christian.

"Don't touch me, Elena. Don't ever fucking touch me again. The only person I ever want touching me is Anastasia." He growls.

"Anastasia." She purrs. "What a lovely name." She says, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Well, it seems as though you have everything in your damn life under fucking _control_. But let me tell you this, Christian, I know one of these days. It might not be soon, but eventually, you'll end up coming back to me. Mark my words." She threatens.

"Get the fuck out, Elena." Christian shouts. Catching me off guard, as I run back to the room as quietly as possible. I shut the door, hang up his robe and jump into the bed. Pulling the covers over me. I lay there and wait for Christian to come back.

The door opens after a couple of minutes. Christian is huffing and mumbling under his breath. I can only imagine he's running his hand through his hair as well. I try and stay as still as I can. Pretending to still be asleep.

The bed dips, as Christian crawls in next to me. He lays his hand on my outer thigh as I hear him groan against the back of my head. His bare chest flush against my back. I wiggle my ass on his cock, and I feel it twitch between my cheeks. Again he groans, a little louder, as his hand slides slowly up the side of my body. And down the curve of my torso, and around to the front, cupping my breast in his hand. He kneads it in his palm as his index finger runs over my nipple. Hardening at each pass over. I can't help but moan, pushing my breast harder into his hand.

"Ms. Steele, did I wake you?" Christian smiles against my shoulder, and laying a wet kiss, as he continues playing with my nipple.

"How do you expect me to sleep through..." I moan as he pinches my nipple between his finger. "that, Mr. Grey." I breath.

"I see your point." He whispers in my ear. "Good thing I woke you up then, huh?" He throws the blankets off of us as he gets on all fours, hovering over me. "You are so beautiful, Anastasia." He rubs his nose against mine, and places a soft kiss on my lips. "I am so happy that you're finally _mine_." He pushes his tongue into my mouth, and I start to suck on it, hard. I'm rewarded with a deep moan, escaping his mouth. I release his tongue and he starts to make his way down. Laying light kisses, starting from the corner of my mouth, down my chin, along the side of my neck. He takes a nip at my neck and I yelp, giggling at myself.

"Mmmm... Love that sound." Christian murmurs as he continues his way down. He gives me a few more kisses before he stops, eying my breasts. I look down at him as he looks up at me with his eyebrow arched, and smirks.

"What's wrong, Christian?" I whine.

"They are so perfect." He kisses each mound. "Just like you." Christian takes my nipple into his mouth as I groan loudly, arching my back. His wet tongue is swirling around the sensitive nipple, as it hardens under his tongue. Without breaking contact, he props himself on his elbows grabbing a hold of both breasts in his hands. Squeeze, kneading and sucking on one. Rolling, pinching, and squeezing with the other. My skin is burning touches touch and going into over drive as he works my nipples in his expert hands and mouth.

"Fuck! Christian." I claw at the sheets, gripping them tightly in my fisted hands. God, he's good. I can feel it coming, low in my belly. Christian must know because he releases my breasts as I groan in frustration.

"I don't want you coming yet, baby." He breaths.

"Christian, please. I want more." I pant.

"Don't worry, Anastasia. I'll take care of you, baby. I always will." He says before he devours my clit. "You're so fucking wet." He mumbles against me.

"Oh, God!" I scream. Christian's tongue is swirling around and around the swollen nub. I don't know how much I can take until he thrusts two fingers into me. "Oh fuck!" I groan as I come loudly on his fingers. Christian doesn't stop, thrusting, in and out of me. While his tongue keeps working over and over my clit. And I feel it building up again. "Christian, baby." I moan.

"Wait baby. Let me get a condom. I want to feel you come around me." He takes one last lick and pulls his fingers out, placing them in his mouth. "If I could, I'd have you for breakfast every morning." Christian grins, reaching over me, and opening his drawer, producing a foiled packet. He rips it open, throwing the wrapping to the floor and sliding the condom down his hard length. He positions himself, between my legs, hovering over me, placing his forearms on either side of my head. I can feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. "Are you ready baby?" I nod as he slowly enters me. I can smell my arousal on his breath. "You're so tight baby." He murmurs. I cup his face into my hands and bring his face down to mine. Licking his lips clean. Tasting myself. "You are a naughty little thing, Ms. Steele." Christian says as he works the length of his erection. Thrusting in and out of me at an even pace.

"Only for you, Christian." I forcefully slam my mouth to his, probing his mouth with my tongue. My hands release his face, and I slide them down his sculpted shoulders, and onto his muscular back. I can feel each muscle flex as he thrusts into me, as both of us are racing towards our own orgasm. "Harder. Please." I plead against his mouth. "Please, Christian." He kneels up, grabbing a hold of my ass in his strong hands and begins to thrust harder and deeper into me. "Christian...I'm going... to" I scream through clenched teeth.

"Shit. Come for me, Anastasia. Come baby." His words are my undoing, as I come all around him. "Fuck." Christian grabs my hips, pounding once more into me as he finds his own release.

...

We're both on our sides, facing each other. Christian pushes a few stray hairs that have fallen on my face, behind my ears.

"Christian?" I lay my hand on his cheek.

"Hmmm."

"What time are we going to your parent's?"

"Around lunch time. Why?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"Just asking. Ummm..." I bite down on my lip.

"What is it, Anastasia? Just say it, baby." Christian props himself up on his elbow, looking down at me.

"What's an NDA?"

Christian sits up, fast. Running both of his hands through his hair. "Where did you hear that?"

"I woke up and you weren't here with me. I heard some voices, so I got up to look. I overheard you guys talking. And she mentioned something about an NDA? If I signed one. What was she talking about?" I sit, wrapping my arms around my legs.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fuck." He mumbles, shaking his head. "Can we just forget about it, and fuck the rest of the day?"

"No, Christian. As much as I would like to, maybe even love to," he looks at me with hope in his eyes. "fuck the whole morning and afternoon away, we still need to talk about what you promised me yesterday. And about this damn NDA. And, who the hell was that lady you were talking to?"

* * *

**Christian's POV**

There's no more avoiding the inevitable. I promised her yesterday, and if I want her trust, I better keep my promise.

"Before I begin," I clear my throat. "remember that, you promised me you wouldn't leave me. Just whatever I tell you, listen to me and hear me out."

"I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere, Christian."

"But you promised that before, and left me in the restaurant. Remember?"

"Well, Mr. Grey, you pissed me off that day. So I had every right to leave."

"This might be a bigger then me trying to fire you, Anastasia. I just want to make sure that, since we are together now, you won't freak out or be closed minded about with what I have to tell you."

"What the hell? Are you like a devil worshiper or something?" I shake my head. "Then it can't be that bad. Start from the beginning." She pulls the duvet around her, and sits crossed legged, facing me.

"Okay. Well, the woman that I was speaking with in the great room, she's one of my mom's closest friend. When I was younger," I pause.

"How young?" Anastasia asks.

"15. My mother wanted me to stay out of trouble that summer, and Elena or Mrs. Lincoln, had some work for me to do at her house. I was in the back of her house, clearing out some of the debris that was left over from some construction she did to her house. She came out with some lemonade for me and I gulped it down. It was a hot summer day, and I was thirsty." My eyes are closed as I relive that day.

"So, if you were 15, how old was Mrs. Lincoln?" Her brows are furrowed.

"In her early to mid 30's." I shrug. "I don't know the _exact_ age."

"Go on. What happened?" She pushes me to keep going.

"I handed her back the glass and said thank you. She took a step towards me, slapped me in the face, and kissed me, hard. She pulled away and then grabbed my hard on over my pants. She told me that there was more where that came from and to come back tomorrow."

"She molested you, then." The words she says, laced with disgust.

"No." I bark. She narrows her eyes in on me. "It wasn't like that. It's not like I didn't want her to do it. I was a horny 15 year old boy. How could I turn down a hot older lady?"

"Easy. Tell her no. As simple as that. What kind of woman would go after a little boy like that?" She scoffs.

"You wouldn't understand. You're a woman. But to me, it was... she was everything to me. She showed me things. Taught me everything I know. That summer... opened my eyes to new things. And it was all because of her."

"What things? What did she teach you?" She cocks her head to the side, waiting for my answer.

"I think it's best if I show you." I hop off the bed and slip my shirt and sweats back on. I get the robe that is hanging on the back of the bedroom door and hold it open for Anastasia.

"Where are we going?" She slips her arms through the sleeves, and I wrap the robe around her. Kissing her forehead.

"I promised you that I would show you what was behind the locked door. It will help to explain what Elena has shown/taught me over the years that I was "with" her."

"How long were you with her for?" She asks, as I open one of the dresser drawers and pull out the key for the locked door.

"Over 6 years. And we were not together in the sense of being boyfriend and girlfriend. If that's what you're thinking. We had a different type of... arrangement." Anastasia looks up at me, confusion all over her face. "Come, Anastasia. Let's go to the room." I take her hand as we head upstairs.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I feel as if my head is going to explode with all the information Christian has told me about the child molester and himself. Hmpf... what kind of woman does that to an innocent kid. Granted, he was 15, but he was still immature. Which that woman took full advantage of.

"Now, baby," Christian takes both my hands in his and faces me, as we stand outside the door.

"Open the door, Christian. You don't have to make a presentation about it." I roll my eyes.

"You have smart mouth on you, baby. But let's not forget," he moves in closer, his mouth on my ear. "I'm the one in charge." He whispers.

His sexy, husky voice has a direct line to my groin. I unconsciously squeeze my thighs together, feeling the delicious pressure on my sex. He knows what he's doing because when he stands back to look at me, he has a devilish grin on his face.

Christian pulls out the key from his pocket and slides it into the slot and turns it.

"Open it." He commands me.

I close my eyes as I turn the knob, pushing the door open. The smell of wood polish hits my nose. I open my eyes as the deep red walls fill them.

"So, she showed you a bed, a bench and a cross?" She says sarcastically.

"No, Anastasia. Take a look."

I walk in and take a look around. I can't help but shrug my shoulders at what I'm suppose to be scared of.

"Have you heard of BDSM?"

"Kate use to tell me little bits and pieces about what she read and looked up on the internet. One time she told me to ask Jose to spank me because its suppose to feel good. But I never had the courage to. Every time I told him about Kate's little education session, he would just brush it off. He didn't seem that interested."

"Is that why you let me spank you?"

"I let you because I was curious. And because, at that moment, I was so wet from everything we previously done, that I would have let you take me on your desk if you wanted to." I whisper.

Christian clears his throat and adjusts himself. "God, Anastasia, that fucking mouth of yours is unbelievable." He grabs my chin, tipping my head up to look at him. "Do I need to tell you more, or can you figure it all out on your own? Because right now, I want to fuck that mouth of yours." The look on his eyes are intense and I know he's serious.

"I want to know more about your Mrs. Lincoln." I breath.

"She's not _my_ Mrs. Lincoln. _You_ are mine. There's a difference." He releases my chin. "For those 6 years of our arrangement, she was my dom and I was her sub. Did Kate tell you anything about that?"

"I've heard those words before. But I don't know what they mean. All Kate ever told me was about the spanking. Nothing about any of this." I point at, what looks like a cane, an assortment of riding crops, and a few whips, hanging on the wall.

He sits at the edge of he bed and taps the space next to him.

"If we're going to be together, then I want you to know everything about my past."

"Okay."

Christian places his hand over mine and curls his fingers around. "After my time with Elena, she was still in my life. She helped me with my needs."

"How?"

"You see, I have a type that I look for in a sub. Women just like you, that look like you. She would find them for me and I would bring them in here. They would let me do... whatever I wanted to do to them. I dominated over them. All those toys, I used all over their bodies."

"You whipped them? Tortured them?" Now this is hard to hear. I didn't know how bad it could be besides the spanking. Which didn't seem too bad.

"Tied them up, and handcuffed them too." He says like its not a big deal.

"Did you hurt them?"

"They signed a contract and an NDA, non-disclosure agreement. It's a contract that covers my ass. These women knew what they were getting themselves in to. The pain I inflicted on them was all consensual."

"Is that why you never had a girlfriend? Every girl you had was contracted to be with you?" I pull my hand away from under his.

"I never thought I was able to feel before you came along, Anastasia. And I didn't want to. I'll admit to you, most of them wanted more with me. But I could never see anything more with them beyond this room. They didn't matter to me. It was just a way of satisfying my need."

"Your need for what?" I ask, not certain if I want to know the answer.

"Anastasia," he kneels in front of my legs. Laying his head on my thighs and wrapping his arms around my waist. "please, baby. That's all in the past. I don't need this shit anymore." He lifts his head up and looks up at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Just trust me, please. All I need is you."

"So, no spanking?" I mumble.

"Did you enjoy that, Anastasia?" He sounds surprised with my question.

"Maybe."

"Did you like it? Yes or no?" Again with that damn voice. This time it's more authoritative. I imagine that he uses this voice when he's at work, barking orders at everyone. But right now, it's making me wet.

"I did." I squeak.

Christian stands up from my lap without saying a word. He extends his hand out to me and pulls me to stand. Somehow, he manages to disrobe me without me even noticing, as I stand there naked in front of him.

"Breath, baby." He whispers into my ear as I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Christian," I start to say before he brings his finger to my mouth to stop me.

"Shhh. No talking, Anastasia." Again, he takes my hand and leads me over to a bench. Positioning me so that my stomach is on it and my legs lay on each of the rests, spread eagle. I feel Christian run a finger up my sex and plunging his finger in and out if me. "You never cease to amaze me, Ms. Steele. Already wet." I hear a pop noise from his mouth, indicating he just cleaned his finger of my juices.

"Did you want to get spanked with my hand again, or would you like to try something new?"

"Why do I have to get punished? I didn't do anything." I whisper, as I look over my shoulder at him behind me.

"Let's see..." Christian is walking around me, running his finger tips, starting from my ass cheeks, and making his way to my neck. The goosebumps form on my body from his touch. "eye rolling yesterday." _Shit! _"that smart mouth of yours." _Damn! _He stands in front of me and pushes his finger into my mouth. As I hungrily suck on it. _That'll show him_. And I'm rewarded with a deep groan as he pulls out his finger. "And the biggest one from today. Eaves dropping." _Fuck! _"So tell me, what would you like to be punished with, Ms. Steele?" He's making his way back down my body, lightly touching me with his finger tips again.

"Or maybe we call a truce, unless after you punish me, I get to punish you." I croak. _Brave move, Steele._

He chuckles lowly. "And pray tell, why would I need to get punished?"

"You rolled your eyes last night. When you were reaching for a condom, you told me to hold on, and I did. Then you rolled your eyes."

"Hmmm, seems as though I did. But that's not how this works. Remember, I'm the one who's in charge." He whispers darkly in my ear.

"It would only be fair, Mr. Grey."

"Let's forget about fair." I hear a familiar sound of a condom packet being ripped open. Then I feel Christian at my entrance. "You know, you're right. Let's just call a truce." He pushes a little deeper in. My head flies back in ecstasy. I feel Christian gather my hair in his hand and tug. "This way, I can just fuck you, hard." His other hand is gripping my waist as he slams the length of his cock into me as I groan through clenched teeth. "How does that sound?" He pulls out, and waits for my answer.

"Yes. Chris..." He slams back into me before I can finish. "Fuck!"

"This is going to be fast, baby." The pace he's going is merciless. He's not taking any prisoners as he keeps thrusting into me.

Then I feel it. A smack to my left cheek, sending a shock wave into my sex.

"Christian!" I moan as another one lands on my other cheek. That alone, pushes me over the edge, as I come. "Oh, fuck!"

I can hear the slapping noise as he keeps thrusting into me. He lets go of my hair and grips my waist, tightly. He doesn't stop, but I know it won't be too long.

"You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good. Baby." He says, pounding into me with each word. "Shit!" His fingers dig into my skin as he pours into me.

Christian covers me with the robe and somehow scoops me into his arms, and lays me on the bed. He dresses back into just his sweats and lays down next to me. I turn around, and I am faced with the scars on his chest.

I reach up to touch them, but Christian grabs my hand in time to stop me. Kissing the back of my hand.

"Christian, what are those on your chest?" His eyes are closed and he looks as if he's in pain. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." I murmur.

"Not right now, Anastasia. I just want to lay here with you." He kisses my forehead. And my eyes begin to slowly shut."

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"Anastasia, wake up! We're late." I whisper. I really don't want to wake her, but I know how important this day is for Grace. And by the looks of it, we spent the morning and some of the afternoon in the room.

"Anastasia, we have to go." She finally starts to stir as I'm greeted with big blue eyes.

"What time is it?" Her voice is hoarse from just waking up.

"I don't know the exact time, but I think we need to get a move on."

We get up from the bed, and walk towards the door. But Anastasia stops in her tracks.

"Christian, let me spank you. Just once." I can hear the giddiness in her voice. "Please. Before we go get ready." She turns around, pouting at me.

"No, Anastasia." I sternly say.

"Come on. You said you weren't going to do it to me, but you did. Please?"

"You liked it thought." I smirk.

"One." She mouths, raising her finger.

I stop mid rolling of my eyes to see Anastasia's face. She's serious.

"This one time. But I'm not pulling my sweats down. Take it or leave it." I bark.

"I'll take it." She says excitedly.

I position myself on the bench and I feel her running my cheek.

"Ready?" She says.

"Get on wi..." A firm hand comes down, hard onto my backside. "Owww!" I stand up fast, rubbing my ass. Anastasia stands there, with a big smile on her face. "Satisfied?" She nods her head. "Good. Now lets go."

...

We both shower and get ready. By the time we get into the SUV, it's already 3pm.

"Will Grace get mad at us for being late?" She asks.

"I'll just tell her that we're late because you wanted to spank me." I grin.

"You wouldn't?"

I raise her hand to my lips and kiss each knuckle. "No, I wouldn't." I smile.

...

"You ready?" I squeeze Anastasia's hand as we stand in front of the door.

She takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly. "Yes."

"My family likes you. Don't worry." I ring the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opens and Grace stands before us. A shocked look on her face, but she recovers fast. Putting a big smile on her face.

"Mother. Sorry we're late. We were running some errands."

"I understand darling. That's quite alright. Come in." She first hugs me as I walk in past her. Then holding Anastasia at an arms length, her hands laying on her shoulders, she says, "Anastasia, it's so good to see you again." Bringing her in for a big hug.


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, its me. I know it's been a while, lol. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. I'm sorry to have taken this long to write this chapter. I'll be honest, I took a few days off to not writie. I just needed some time to refresh my brain. If that makes any sense, lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Also, I'd like to thank you guys so much. You guys are truly my motivation for writing this story. I'm amazed that I've reached 400+ followers. I would have never thought it was possible. So thank you guys!  
**

**p.s. I didn't read it over. Any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, let me know. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Anastasia's POV  
**

We follow Grace to the back patio and the first one to jump out of her seat and hug me is Kate. _Wait! Kate?_

"Steele!" She squeals.

"Kavanagh? I didn't know you were going to be here!" I say surprised as she gets me into a bear hug that is comparable to a Mia hug. At this point they are evenly matched.

"Well, you haven't exactly been home the past 3 nights for me to tell you." She whispers in my ear.

"Sorry." I whisper back while Kate unwraps me from her arms.

"Bro, we might have to watch these two. I didn't know you girls were _that_ close." Elliot snickers. Both Kate and I give him a sideways glance. "Or not." He puts his hands up in surrender and then gives me a hug.

"God, Elliot. Can you go one day without acting like... yourself?" Mia jumps in, standing up from her chair and coming over to hug me next. This time, she's much gentler.

"Christian, you look so happy." I hear Mia whisper to Christian as she hugs her brother. And I notice a shy smile forming on his face.

"Mr. Grey, nice to see you again, sir." I extend my hand to Carrick.

"You don't have to be so formal, Ana. I told you, call me Cari. And from the look on Christian's face, I think a congratulations is in order." He opens his arms wide, motioning me into a hug as I hear Grace gasp behind us.

"Cari." She admonishes.

"It's alright, mother. He's right." Christian snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me in tight. "Anastasia and I are together now." He beams.

"Finally! Because at one point, we all thought you were ga..." Mia has her eyes trained on Elliot as he stops talking. If looks could kill, Elliot would be dead on the floor.

"I think what Elliot was trying to say is that, we're all happy for the both of you. It's so great to finally see Christian happy with someone." Mia says proudly. And I can see the love she has for her brother written all over her face.

"Thank you, Mia." Christian smiles at his sister.

"Christian. Ana, you must be hungry. Why don't you two come with me to the kitchen and get a plate to eat." Grace says.

"Uh, ohhh." Elliot mumbles under his breath as he and Kate sit back down.

"I'm really not that hungry, mother. Ana, would you like something?" Christian turns to me. Oblivious to what Grace really means.

I look at him, then at Grace, then back at Christian. "Umh, I could eat a little something." I lie, but I know Grace wants a word with the both of us and her son is not getting the hint.

"Ok." He shrugs, grabbing my hand and follow Grace back into the house.

...

Grace eyes us both suspiciously as she hands us each a plate. She's probably trying to figure out a way to bring up our new found relationship. I remember the last time I was here, she told Christian to stay away from me because I was with Jose. And that was just a week ago.

"Mother, I know you want to ask us something. Go ahead. We have nothing to hide." Christian finally says, as he scoops some macaroni salad onto his plate. _So he did know she wanted to talk to us._

I think Grace is caught off guard. She begins to open her mouth and then shuts it close.

Christian sighs heavily. "Mother, I went against what you initially told me to do and just went for what I wanted. We're together now. We waited till she was no longer with Jose to start our relationship. Is that what you want to hear?" He cocks his head to the side, looking at Grace.

"Darling, I didn't... I just wanted to say that I am truly happy for the both of you. Christian, all I ever want is for you to be happy. And if Ana," she turns to me and smiles. "is the one who does that, who am I to stop the two of you from being together?" Grace sounds sincere in her approval of our relationship. "And you, dear girl," she walks over to me, laying her hand on top of my hand. I can see her eyes welling up with tears. "thank you. All this time, I knew Christian was capable of loving. Truly loving someone. I guess he just needed some time to find the right one. I can tell by the way he looks at you, how much he adores you already." She squeezes my hand, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek, with the other.

Christian wraps his arms around Grace and hugs her. I hear a sob escape her mouth as she turns into Christian's chest. After about a minute, and Grace has calmed down, he unwraps his arms from around her.

"Now, Christian, can you give Ana and I a few minutes." She takes a napkin, folding it over her finger and carefully wiping away the teary mess around her eyes. He raises a questioning eyebrow at Grace. "Girl talk." She tells him.

"Sure, mother." He kisses her head. Then he takes a step towards me, kisses my forehead and walks to the back patio, plate in hand.

"Grace, thank you for being so welcoming. I'm not going to lie, but I was nervous about coming here today with Christian. I didn't know how you would react to our relationship moving so fast. I value your opinions and did not want you to think poorly of me. I really care for Christian, and he makes me happy." I can't help but smile from ear to ear, talking about him.

"As a mother, you just want to see your children grow up, make something of themselves and eventually find someone to love. I lost hope that Christian would never find that. Every time we asked him about his love life, he would just get defensive and shut us out. So all of us just stopped asking. But then you came along, Ana. I knew, even before this day, how head over heels Christian was for you. That night that you came over here to get Jose's bag, I'll never forget it. I was trying to talk to him about something. But his mind seemed to be somewhere else. The first mention of your name, he perked up and smiled. A beaming smile that I've never seen on his face before. At that moment, I knew, it was you that he was thinking about. After that, all of us saw a big change in him. It seemed as though he was looking at the world differently." She says.

I can't believe Grace is confessing this to me. I never knew that Christian felt like that for me, that early on. At first we hated each other, and now look at us. Who would have thought, 3 weeks later, we would be together?

"Now, before we go back out there. I wanted to tell you that I got a call from Jose this morning."

"Why did he call you?" I ask.

"He was calling to cancel his services for next Saturday. When I asked him why, all he said was that something came up and that he was sorry to cancel on such short notice. I still invited him to come to the party and bring you along with him. I noticed his voice was a bit shaky when he declined that offer and said thank you. But I didn't think anything of it. Then we hung up. But now it makes perfect sense as to why he canceled. I just wanted to ask you if you want me to dis-invite him from the party. I don't know how things ended between the two of you, and it's none of my business. I just want to make sure that you will feel comfortable if he does come."

"Grace, it's your party. Please don't dis-invite anyone for me. If Jose wants to come, he is more then welcomed to. He's your guest."

"Ana, but you're with my son now. I don't want you to ever to feel uncomfortable. But if you are okay with it, then I won't bother bringing it up again." She smiles. "Now, fill up your plate, because I know how Christian can get. He likes for everyone to be well fed."

...

I walk back out by myself, leaving Grace in the kitchen to make lemonade. The men are seated close together on one side. Christian is digging into his plate of food, and laughing at something his father is say. He looks so young and carefree when he smiles. It's a good look on him besides the rude, jerk face he had when we met. It's like he knows I'm there and his head suddenly turns to look at me. He gives me a big grin, as he chews on his food. _My_ Christian.

"Steele, come over here. You have to try this cupcake. It's called..." Kate turns to Mia, looking for the name.

"Nutella Dream. Isn't it delicious, Kate?" Mia says.

"Mmmm, yeah it is." Kate mumbles as bits of cupcake come flying out of her mouth. I can't help but laugh at her. "What's so funny?"

I roll my eyes and sit down next to her. "Nothing, Kate. So, how have you been? Miss me?" I ask, laying the plate down on my thighs, picking up my sandwich and taking a bite. _Now this is delicious. _

"Elliot and I have been spending more and more time together." Kate continues to talk as I keep eating. "I've missed you, Steele. I can't say I'm lonely at the apartment, though. Elliot's been over the past nights keeping me company. You know, since you're not there to do that." She teases.

"You know damn well even if I was there, you would not pay any attention to little ol' me, now that you have a boyfriend."

"Hmmm." She points to her temple, pretending to be deep in thought. "I would eventually have to come out of the room, and we would have spent some time together then." She laughs.

"Oh, God. You and my brother are meant for each other." Mia snorts.

"I know we are!" Kate gushes. "Speaking of meant for each other. Anastasia Rose Steele, spill. What have you been up to?"

Here we go. How can I be so naive to forget about Kate the interrogator? What is it that she wants to hear? That I've had the most amazing sex known to any woman alive, with the sexiest man in the state of Washington. Hell, I would go so far as to say the most sexiest man known to the fucking world. And let's not even get started on how intense my orgasms are with him. I've never experienced anything like that in my life. I wouldn't even dare to put Jose on the same level as Christian. Just thinking about it is getting me worked up and wet.

I play it off and shrug. "Same thing you've been up to. Just spending some time with Christian." I take another bite into my sandwich. Taking my time in chewing. Kate is watching me and she knows what I'm doing.

"And?" Kate pushes for more information.

"Well, he took me out on our first date yesterday. We woke up early and we went to the Space Needle to watch the sunrise and have breakfast."

"How romantic. I didn't know Christian had it in him." Mia says.

"That's just the beginning." I tell them. "After that, he took me down to the marina and we fished on the Grace. I mentioned to him before, that when I was living with my dad, he would take me on fishing trips. We tried to go at least 2-3 times a month. I didn't think he remembered, but he did. And I was excited to actually fish off the boat. I caught most of the fish." I chuckle.

"He has a boat?" Kate asks and I nod.

"More like a yacht, I'd say." Mia chimes in. I see Kate's eyes go wide.

"Steele, next time, take me with you. I'd love to sun bathe on a yacht ."

"I'll let Christian know. Oh, and look what he gave me." I raise my hand up to show them the new watch Christian gave me. Kate grabs my arm, contorting me into a pretzel.

"A Rolex." She shouts.

"Shhh, Kate, keep it down. Yes a Rolex." I pull my arm from her hold. "Remember the watch my dad gave to me for my high school graduation?"

"The watch you love more then life? Yes, I remember it. Why?"

"Jose smashed it in to pieces." I feel the tears start to form in my eyes from remembering the watch. I try and hold them back from falling.

"That asshole! I'm going to kill him. Why the fuck would he do that for?" I can see the anger in Kate's eyes. That's never a good sign. I would never want to be on her bad side.

"I broke up with him, that's why. I understand that he was pissed with me, but he didn't have to do that." I shake my head.

"I guess in his mind, he was just getting even. But you're right. He didn't have to do it that way."

"He sounds like a jerk. Even if you are super mad at someone, you don't mess with people's things that they hold dear to them. You want me to punch this guy for you?" Mia asks.

"Calm down there, little Mike Tyson." We all bust up laughing. It feels great to be able to sit here and enjoy this Sunday with my best friend and Christian's sister. It feels... right.

As our laughing subsides, I can sense Christian staring at me. When I look beyond Kate and to the other side of the patio, a pair of intense, gray eyes are watching me. Elliot and Carrick are talking, but it seems Christian has lost interest in them. His gaze is mesmerizing. I am in awe of him, and don't dare to look away. I feel a pool of wetness begin to form from his gaze alone. I don't know how he's able to get me to react this way to him, but he does. I slowly chew the remainder of the sandwich I have in my mouth and gulp it down. I can't eat anymore. And without breaking eye contact, this man gracefully gets up from his chair, places his plate on the table and walks over to where we are.

"Anastasia, I don't think I've given you a tour of the property. Would you like to take a walk around?" Christian is always so calm. He extends his hand out to me.

"I would love to." I say as I take his hand. He takes my plate with his other hand and places it on the table next to his.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I can't take my eyes off of Anastasia as we walk through the garden in the back of my parent's home. She looks so beautiful amongst the flowers. But they can't even compare to her. I am one lucky son of a bitch.

"I've never seen anything like this before. This is amazing." She plucks one of the flowers and slides it behind her ear.

"Grace loves her garden. I remember when we were younger, she would take us out here and let us help her. We pulled weeds, dug holes, watered. She bought us each one of those garden toy sets so we wouldn't fight. The one's with the plastic trowel, small shove and rake, and a watering can. We use to love it. Grace was the type of mom to let us get dirty. If there was mud, she'd let us roll around in it. A puddle, she'd let us jump in it." Anastasia walks over to me. Her long, black dress is flowing around her. She is a vision to behold. She wraps her arms around my waist and lays her chin on my chest to look up at me.

"I can imagine her dressing you guys up in little, matching overalls." She squeals.

"Funny that you say that," I run a hand through my hair. "because we did have overalls that we wore specifically for those days." I chuckle. "She has a picture of all three of us. All dirty, holding up our trowels."

"Christian Grey, I need to see that picture. Right now." She squeezes me tight from her excitement.

"Well, if you let me breath, I'd be able to get that for you, Ms. Steele." Anastasia loosens her hold on me. "Thank you." I smile, kissing her forehead.

"You think we should head back? I don't want to be gone that long and have them send a search party for us." She giggles.

"Oh, you think you're funny, do you?" I grin as she unwraps her arms from around my waist and she takes a couple of steps back.

"I don't think I'm funny. I know I am." She says with confidence. "What do you have to say about that?"

"Anastasia, you and that smart mouth of yours. Come here so I can show you instead." And with that she takes off, running.

"You have to catch me first, Mr. Grey." She yells over her shoulder. I take off after her but don't go at full speed. I want her to think that she's out running me.

"Is that all you got? You'll never catch me running that slow, old man."

"You wanna play like that? Okay then." I pick up the pace and sprint after her.

"Ahhhh." She yelps as I close in on her. "Christian, I was just kidding. I was just kidding." She giggle screams. She starts to slow down when I finally get my arms around her. My momentum takes us forward as we both fall onto the grass, laughing like little kids.

"Baby, are you okay?" I ask her, still laughing.

"Yeah, I am." She lays down on the grass, catching her breath. I lay down next to her. Both of us looking up at the sky. "What about you?"

"A grass stain on my jeans. But Mrs. Jones can get that out." I tell her.

"Today's a beautiful day. I wish we had days like this all the time." She closes her eyes. "And the sun feels so good on my skin. It's just perfect."

"Not as perfect as you, Anastasia." I turn my body towards her, propping my head on my hand, and throwing my arm around her stomach. She lays her hand on top of my arm, caressing it. Her touch is like fire to my skin. Igniting my need for her. I lean in, kissing her on the cheek, as a blush spreads over them and I know she feels the same.

"Before we go back. I want to show you something." I get up from the grass and stand up. She's sits up waiting for me to help her up. This reminds me of the first day we met. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there." I say. She furrows her brows in confusion. i lend her my hand and she takes it. And just like before, I feel that same electricity shoot through her hand into mine, spreading all over my fucking body. I don't know what she's doing to me, but I'm happy at whatever it is. As she gets up, she wipes her ass clean of any grass.

"Well, next time, watch where you're going!" She says with an attitude. I raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "It took me a second to get it, but I do remember that day." She says shyly as she takes a step closer to me. She stands on her tippy toes and gives me a kiss. It's gentle and soft. I cup her face into my hands, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath my palms. Her tongue slips into my mouth, teasing my tongue slowly. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her. She deepens the kiss. Our tongues, intertwining with one another. I release her face, making my way down her curvy body. My two hands landing on her sexy ass. And by the feel of the dress, I know she is wearing a thong. I can't help but pull her body into me. Her stomach pressing on my erection. She moans lowly, as I squeeze her ass.

"Baby," I breath against her mouth. "I want to take you to the boat house. I need to be inside you. I want to feel you around me." I lift her up by her ass and she knows what to do. She wraps her legs around me and I carefully walk us to the boat house.

Anastasia is laying sweet kisses along my jawline and down the side of my neck. I don't think I can make it to the fucking boat house at this point. It's getting harder to walk. She's literally sitting on my dick.

"Please. Christian. Hurry. Up." She breathes, kissing me after each word.

"I'm walking as fast as I can, Anastasia. I thought I would be able to multi-task but you are making it difficult for me to even put one foot in front of the other." I don't think she heard a word I just said because she licks along the edge of my ear and I feel my legs might give. "Fuck, Anastasia." I groan through clenched teeth.

"Hurry, baby. I'm soooo weeetttt." She moans into my ear.

"Fuck this!" I say as I push her up by the ass, over my shoulder. I give her a good slap. Getting her back for a while ago.

"Christian!" She yelps. "That hurt."

"Good. And there's plenty more where that came from." I growl.

I walk a little faster and finally make it to the front door of the boathouse. I open the door and kick it close. The picture frames on the wall by the door rattle from the force of the slammed door. I lower Anastasia back onto her feet.

"Won't they come looking for us?"

"Anastasia," I grab her chin. Holding it firmly between my fingers. "take your clothes off." She looks at me, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Now!"

She pulls down her dress and it slides down her body, pooling at her feet. She's standing in front of me in a strapless bra and a thong.

"I want you to place your hands on the wall and stick that beautiful ass out, just a little." I point to the empty wall.

She slowly walks over there. Her ass swaying from side to side. I grab my cock through my jeans. I am hard as fuck and I just want to sink myself into her. I'll say it again; How the fuck did I get so lucky? Oh, yeah, Jose can't handle all that woman. She places her hands up on the wall and sticks her round ass out.

"Perfect. But, spread your legs a little further out, Ms. Steele." She doesn't hesitate and her long, slender legs part.

I walk over to her, rubbing my hand around her cheek. She pushes her ass back into my hand and I bring my hand up, landing a loud slap to her cheek. She grunts, her head flying back.

"I don't want you to move. Stay still or you will get another one. Do you understand?"

"Yes... Mr. Grey." She whispers.

"Good girl." I unhook her bra and it drops to the floor. I reach around, taking her breasts into my hands. Squeezing them and pinching her nipples. I hear a whimper escape her mouth. "Did you like that, Anastasia? When I do," I pinch them again and she moans, loudly, this time. "this?" She nods her head slowly. I release one of her breasts and slide my hand down her stomach and into her panties, cupping her sex. I slip my middle finger in, thrusting it inside of her, clenching around my finger.

"You were not lying when you said you were wet. You're dripping, baby." I keep thrusting in and out of her. Her juices covering my hand. "Want a taste?" I whisper darkly in her ear.

"Yes."

I slide my finger out of her and put my hand close to her mouth. Without taking her hands off of the wall, she leans forward and starts to lick my hand clean. Taking in my middle finger into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Would you like to do that to something else?"

"Please." She breathes, turning around and kneeling in front of me.

"So eager, Ms. Steele." I smirk.

"Only for you, Christian." She unbuttons and zips down my jeans. She pulls both my boxer and jeans down, as I spring free from my confinements.

Wrapping her fingers around my length, she licks the tip.

"God, woman, don't tease me." I groan as she takes the head into her wet, warm mouth. Swirling her tongue around and flicking at the sensitive nerves underneath. Slowly she starts to take more of me into her mouth as I fist her hair in my hand. "Look at me, Anastasia. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes." I whisper.

Anastasia looks up at me, with her mouth full. I pull all the self control I have left to not come at what I see before me. Slowly, again, her mouth slides up the length of my cock. When she reaches the head, she sucks, hard. She keeps at this torturous pace. Sucking, licking, and taking me all into her mouth as she looks up at me, watching her.

"Stop, Anastasia. Stand up." As she does, I walk her back into the wall and slam my mouth onto hers. We're a mesh of tongues. I grab her breasts into my hands and roll her nipples in between my fingers. Her back arching, looking for more. And I oblige. I hungrily take possession of her nipple into my mouth. Running my tongue over and over. She grabs my cock, gripping it tight and starts to work the length of it. Pumping up and down. I bite down on her nipple as she yelps. "I can't take it anymore. I need to be inside you. Turn around." She lets go of my throbbing erection, and spins around. Her body flush against the wall. I grab her hips, positioning her to stick her ass out. "Don't move." I command. I pick up my jeans, taking out a foiled packet, I rip it open and slip the condom on. "Ready?" I ask and she nods. I grab a hold of her hips and slam into her.

"Shit!" She screams.

"You are so fucking tight, baby. God you feel so damn good."

"Christian, ahhh, please."

"Tell me what you want, baby." I thrust in and out of her.

"Give it to me." She moans, meeting me thrust for thrust. And I do her bidding as I start to fuck her. "Oh, God."

I reach around to the front of her and start to rub her clit. I can feel her body betraying her, and I know she's about to come. I keep slamming into her, harder.

"Oh, fuck!" She groans through gritted teeth. "Christian." I feel her body sag back against me. I wrap my arm around her waist and keep going. But I know I'm not going to last any longer.

"God. Damn!" I still inside of her, laying my head on her shoulder.

"What's that?" Anastasia says worried. I pull out of her as she spins around to face me.

"What?" I ask.

"Shhh. Listen." She adjusts her thong back into place and picks up her bra and dress.

We stand there and listen. I can hear voices faintly coming towards the front door of the boathouse. It sounds like Kate and Elliot.

"You don't think they'll come looking for us?" Kate asks Elliot.

"Shit." I whisper.

"No. Why would they? No one's searching for Christian and Ana. Where do you think they are?" Elliot ask.

Anastasia and I start to dress in a hurry.

"I guess. Let's just make this quick." Kate giggles.

"Gross." Anastasia mouths as I take her hand and motion her to follow me to the back door.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

"Where have you two been?" Grace asks when we walk back onto the patio. Christian and I give each other a secret smile. Both of us knowing what we just did. take a seat next to each other.

"I gave her a tour, mother." He tells her.

"Grace, your garden is beautiful. Which reminds me." I turn to look at Christian with a devilish look on my face. "You have to show me the picture."

"What picture, dear?" Grace raises an eyebrow.

"Christian told me about the picture of him with Elliot and Mia wearing overalls in the garden." I smile over at Grace.

"That is one of my favorite pictures. I have that picture framed. It's sitting on the table in the foyer. Let me go get it." Grace says excitedly and gets up from her seat and into the house.

"You enjoying yourself so far, Ms. Steele?" Christian takes my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"I love spending time with your family. They make me feel so welcome already. Especially Grace."

"I'm glad that you're comfortable around them, baby."

Grace walks out, not only with the frame, but about three large photo albums. She places the albums down on the table and brings the frame over. It's the picture of the three of them. Elliot, with his blond hair with a big cheesy smile plastered on his face. He's in the middle with his arms around his siblings. Christian is smiling too, and he's missing a tooth. He's holding up his trowel up proudly. Then there's Mia on the other side. She is the epitome of a girly girl. She has on pink overalls and her hair is in pigtails. With her shovel in one hand the other on her hip.

"This is the cutest picture. How old were they in the picture, Grace?" I ask.

"Let me see. Elliot was about 9, Christian 7 and Mia was 3, I think." She recalls. "I have plenty more." Grace takes the frame and hands me one of the large photo albums.

"Mother, I don't think Anastasia wants to sit here and look through our family pictures." Christian whines.

"Oh, yes I do." I say enthusiastically as I open the album to the first page.

"You two have fun. I'm going to go look for dad." Christian tells us as he walks into the house.

I shrug my shoulders at Grace. "Party pooper." I say as we both laugh.

...

The time looking at the pictures and talking with Grace, makes Grey Sunday fly by fast. After a while and the sun has set, everyone comes back on to the patio to have dinner. And as always, Grace didn't disappoint. We all have a few glasses of wine and share a few more laughs before its time to go.

"Mother, I think it's time for Anastasia and I to go. We both have to work tomorrow." Christian gets up from his chair, holding his hand out to me. We walk over to her.

"I understand. No need to explain, darling." She hugs Christian, then me. "Ana, thank you for coming. I enjoyed our little girl time. I can see why Christian has fallen for you sweet girl." She says to me. I know Christian heard her because of the smile he gives her.

We say our goodbyes to everyone else and head back to the SUV, hand in hand.

"Anastasia, wait." Christian grabs my hand before I can climb in.

"What is it, Christian?"

"Well, last week, when we were out here, remember how I asked you to come home with me? And of course, you being the good girlfriend that you were, stayed here, talking with me for two hours before you went home to him instead." He pouts. I pout back, bumping his lower lip with mine and he smiles.

"Would you like to come home with me?" He says seriously.

"I thought that's where we were going. Back to the apartment." I ask confused.

"What I mean is," he takes me into his arms, his face hovering over mine as I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. "come home with me... Every night. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning." He kisses me softly on the lips. "And go to sleep with you in my arms every night." He kisses me again, deeper this time. Making me moan as he pulls away. Leaving me wanting more like always. "Move in with me, Anastasia." He whispers into my hair.

* * *

**A/N2: If you guys get the chance, please listen to the song:**

**When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars**

**And tell me how much the song goes with Jose. I heard it and started laughing, thinking about this story.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I don't know what to say. My words are stuck somewhere between my brain and my mouth. And every second that passes by, Christian's face starts to turn into a frown. _Say something, dammit!_

"Baby, don't you think it's a little too soon? Don't get me wrong, these past few days have been amazing. But we're still getting to know each other." I reluctantly say. I don't know how he's going to take what was just said. It can go either way.

"Anastasia," I can hear a bit of annoyance in his tone. "you just said you thought we were going to the apartment. So you were already planning on coming home with me. What difference would it make now if you were to come home with me every night?"

"Christian. Honey." I match his tone. His lips form a tight line. "Just because I'm going to the apartment right now, doesn't mean I'm going to stay the night. You could easily just drive me to Kate's after we spend some _alone time_ together." I bat my eyelashes at him.

"When you say _alone time._ Does that mean what I think it means?" The devilish grin lets me know what he's in the mood for. His mind is easily distracted at the suggestiveness of the two little words.

"Mr. Grey, do you think that I am going home to sleep with you?" I gasp sarcastically. "What kind of woman do you take me for?"

Christian takes me into his arms and dips me back, taking me by surprise as I giggle. "I take you as the kind of woman I take home and make love to, Ms. Steele." His gray eyes are staring intently into blue. And his words make my heart flutter. He kisses me softly as I wrap my arms around his neck. He brings me back up and pulls away from our kiss.

"Baby, is that your way of convincing me to move in?" I ask with a smile.

"Maybe." He shrugs his shoulders. "Did it work?" He looks at me hopeful, with his little boy grin.

"As tempting as that sounds," I say in my most sexiest voice. "will you give me a week to think about it, please?" I pout.

"Anastasia, I'll give you a week. But you'll be in my bed every night before the week is up. Starting tonight."

"We'll see about that. I'm just coming over for a little bit and then you, sir," I point into his chest. "are taking me home."

"I'll have you sleeping in my arms tonight." He says as cocky as he can be and kisses me. "Get in already so we can "spend" some time together at our... I mean my apartment." He opens the door, helping me into the SUV. And again he smacks me on my ass.

"Christian." I admonish.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." He chuckles.

...

I didn't realize how tired I was from spending the day with Christian's family until he lightly shakes me to wake me up.

"Anastasia, we're here. Wake up, baby." He whispers.

"Mmhhhm." I mumble.

"We're at the apartment, Anastasia. Come on, the faster I get you up to the bedroom, the faster I can get you naked and then you can go back to sleep."

I slowly sit, and open my eyes. "Christian, I am not sleeping here. You are taking me home later." I mumble.

"Sure, Anastasia."

We are finally back in the apartment. My mind is set. I will not have him use his ripped, sexy body and his huge fun stick to persuade me otherwise. _I. Am. Not. Sleeping. Over._ Not until I have made the big decision on my own.

"Shower?" Christian breaks me from my thoughts as he closes the bedroom door.

"That sounds like a good idea. I am a little itchy from the grass." I show him the patch of redness and bumps on my arm.

He runs his hands up and down my arms and kisses my neck. "Let's get clean." He takes my hand and pulls me into the bathroom.

Christian walks over to the shower and turns it on. Turning around, he looks at me, and smirks. He walks back over to me and leans in without touching me. I can hear and feel his breath on my ear.

"Strip. Slowly for me, Anastasia." He whispers into my ear. Then he stands up straight. His eyes are full of lust and I know he's ready for round... I don't even know anymore.

First, I let down my hair that I had in a bun. It's a mess of waves. I throw the rubber band down in the floor. Christian's face is serious as he watches for my next move. I hook my thumbs into my dress and slowly pull it down until it reaches my thighs. I wiggle it down the rest of he way as I hear Christian lowly groan. I notice his eyes are not fixated on me, but on the mirror behind me. I look over my shoulder and see what has his attention. I giggle as I look back at him.

"My ass was shaking when I wiggled the dress off, wasn't it?" Christian nods his head slowly as his eyes make their way back to mine.

I reach back around and unhook my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Christian's eyes stay focused on my eyes. Never once taking a glance at my exposed breasts. But I do see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows.

"Come here, baby." Christian's voice is low, making my blood start to warm up. He wants me and I can see and hear it. "Take those off too and get in the shower." He runs a finger, starting from the wetness between my legs, lightly passing over my clit, up my stomach, in between my breast, up the middle of my neck and then taking a hold of my chin. His gray eyes are burning into me as the steam from the shower surrounds us. "Off. Now." He says again and let's go of my chin. I quickly slide the panties down, walk past Christian and step under the hot water, closing my eyes and tilting my head back into the water.

As the water washes over me, I feel Christian nibbling at my neck and a poke at my belly. He's ready. I can't help but reach down, wrapping my fingers tightly around his hard erection. Stroking it up and down. His soft nibbles begins to turn into biting and sucking. And with every bite, a groan escapes from deep inside me. Which makes me start to pump my hand faster.

"Stop, baby." Christian says as he places his hand on mine to stop me in mid stroke. "Wrap your arms around my neck." I do as I'm told as he lifts me up by my thighs and places the tip at my opening. Christian's lips are on me as he thrusts into me at the same time.

"Ahhh, fuck!" He bites the bottom of my lip.

"Wrap your legs around me baby." He grunts.

He walks us back to the tile wall of the shower. My back against the wall. He pulls out of me, and pulls his lips away.

"Will you move in?" He asks.

I open my eyes and are met with serious gray eyes. "I need time to..." He thrusts hard into me before I can finish my statement. He pulls back out. Leaving the tip inside of me. Teasing me. All I want to do is be slammed back down onto his cock. "Please, baby. Last time you wanted time to think, it only took you a few hours before you chose me. What's there to think about?" He slams me down the length of his awaiting erection.

"Shit." I grunt through gritted teeth. Tugging at his wet hair.

He doesn't wait for an answer as he starts to fuck me. He moves me away from the wall, supporting me by holding onto my ass. He is so strong as he lifts me all the way to the tip of his cock and slamming me back down. Taking all of him inside of me.

"I'm coming baby." I scream. My head flies back and his mouth finds my nipple. the waves of pleasure increase as he licks the sensitive nipple. Christian stills inside of me as I tighten around him.

He pulls out of me and places me back on my feet and doesn't waste any time. He takes his erection into his hand and starts to stroke himself.

"Damn, that's sexy." I bite my lip as I watch the show Christian is putting in for me.

"You like what you see, Anastasia?" His hand is working a little faster.

"I do, Mr. Grey." My back is on the wall again and I start to play with my breasts. Squeezing them for Christian to see.

"Now that is fucking sexy. Are you trying to help me along, Ms. Steele?"

"Maybe. Is it working?" I tug at my nipple and moan. I take my other hand and slide it down my body, slipping a finger inside of me. "Mmm..."

"You are a nasty little thing. Fuck." He breathes. "Kneel in front of me, Anastasia. I'm close." He commands.

"Come for me baby. I want you to come all over me." I pull my finger out of me, popping it into my mouth and kneel in front of him.

I am up close and personal as he strokes himself. Down, up over the head of his cock and back down again. I lick my lips as I watch him pump his hand up and down faster now.

"Shit, baby. I'm. Going. To." He explodes all over my breasts. I lean in, taking the head of his cock into my mouth, licking it clean. His body is twitching as I keep licking. "That's enough." I suck hard one last time before releasing him from my mouth. I stand up and face the water. Cleaning myself off.

"Did you do that with him?"

"Do what?" I'm washing myself with the soap down my body. I bend down to soap up my legs and I hear Christian clears his throat.

"To work your mouth like that." I turn to face him and he looks as though he doesn't want to know the answer.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious." He shrugs.

I put down the soap and take a step towards him. "No. Every time I wanted to do that to him, he would stop me. So after a while I didn't try anymore." A big smile makes its way onto Christian's face as though he just won the jackpot.

...

After our shower, we both get dressed into some sweats and a shirt. I am glad that the bags of clothes Jose packed for me are still at Christian's. Or else I would not have anything to wear.

I sit on the bed, waiting for Christian to finish brushing his teeth. I yawn just as he walks out of the bathroom.

"I'm guessing you'll be sleeping here tonight." He walks to his side of the bed, slipping underneath the covers.

"Excuse me. You're taking me home, Christian." I whine.

"It's terribly late, Anastasia and I really need to go to bed. Can't run an empire without any sleep. So maybe you should lay down with me and sleep here tonight." He pats the bed. "It's really warm and comfortable."

"I have no doubt that it is, but like I told you at your parents," I yawn as Christian tries to suppress a laugh. "give me a week to think about it, please."

"Will you lay with me for a bit before I take you home then?"

"We can cuddle for 30, okay? But after that, promise you'll take me home?" I look down at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get under the covers."

"Fine." I love Christian's bed. It really is comfy. So I get up, pulling down the duvet and getting back in with Christian. He pulls me to him. His front to my back.

"Baby, please reconsider. What is there to think about?" He whispers.

"I don't want to regret this decision later on. I want to make sure that this is the right choice. What if you decide I'm not enough for you or you don't want me anymore and you go back to contracting your subs. Where does that leave me? No where to go."

"I told you, I don't need that. All I need is right here." Christian hugs me tighter. "So if that's what you're worried about, don't be. Because all I ever wanted from the beginning was you. It's always been you."

I turn around to face Christian. Laying my hand on his cheek. I lay a kiss lightly on his lips. "I feel the same way, but this is a big step. And if you do care for me, you'll give me the week, baby. Please?"

"If that's what you want, fine, I'll give you a week." He runs his nose against mine. "Starting tomorrow. You'll sleep here with me tonight." His authoritative voice is in full affect and I know not to argue.

"Seeing as I'm already comfortable, I will. But only tonight." I point my finger at him.

"I can live with that."

"Thank you."

"Now go to sleep. It's been a long day." Christian kisses me on the lips. And then turns to turn of the light on the night stand. "Goodnight, Ms. Steele."

"Goodnight, Mr. Grey." I turn back around as Christian buries his nose into my hair.

"Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

"Told you you'd be sleeping here tonight." He snickers.

"Ugh, go to sleep." I slap his arm as I roll my eyes. Good thing he can't see me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"How did...?"

"I told you, I know."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to update and not keep you guys hanging. **

**This week has been my first week of becoming a stay at home mom. I thought I would have more time to write, but I was dead wrong. I was a receptionist at work and typed out my story there, lol. So I had all the time in the world to do it. But I'm finding it hard to find time now. And all I have to type and post the chapters with is an iPod touch. So please be patient with me. I promise I will at least update once a week. I will not let this story fall by the wayside. You have my word on that. Thanks guys!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Christian's POV**

I hate that I had to leave Anastasia so early. But Andrea made an appointment with Flynn so fucking early today. He's been so busy lately that he had to squeeze me in some where. I guess it shouldn't really matter to me seeing as though I wake up so God damn early anyway.

As Taylor pulls up to Flynn's office, I see him stepping out of his Bentely. I have to admit, it's a nice car. And I'm probably the one who paid for it too.

"Christian, so glad to see you here so bright and early." He says, waiting for me as I step out of the SUV.

"Apparently, I had no other choice but to come in this early. You're so busy seeing other patients. I've had to take the back seat." I say sarcastically.

"I'll take note of that and make sure I have openings later on in the day for you, Christian. How does that sound?" I don't like his tone. _Pompous ass._

"Let's just get on with the session." I murmur.

We get inside his office and I take a seat. He settles in, putting away his briefcase, and taking a seat across from me.

"Christian, last time we met, you spoke briefly about Anastasia. I noticed the way you spoke about her, freely. Usually it's like pulling teeth with you just to get a hint of how you are feeling. Is there any new progress between the both of you?" His notepad is on his lap and a pen in his hand, staring at me.

"She's broke it off with her boyfriend and we are now in a relationship." I tell him coolly. He eyes me suspiciously and I don't fucking like it.

"She did that without any interference from? She made this decision on her own." He sits back in his chair, waiting for my answer.

"What the fuck do you think I did? Bribed her to break up with her fucking boyfriend?" I scoff.

"I know how persistent you can be as the CEO of your company, Christian. If you want something, you'll do anything in your power to get it. I don't have any doubt in my mind that this is how you would be in a relationship. You told me that she asked you for space to figure out what she wanted. How did we get from her asking you for space, then breaking up with her boyfriend, and now you two are in a relationship? This just happened..." he tries to figure out how long it's been since our last meeting. "last week. I find it strange that all this happened in such a short amount of time. Please explain." The tip of his pen is on the paper, ready to write. Can't this bastard just be fucking happy that I finally found someone. I've been seeing him for years and never once have I spoken so highly about any woman until Anastasia came along.

I wave my hand in the air and shrug. "I don't know what to tell you, Flynn. I guess she figured out I was the better man for her and dumped that sorry ass excuse for a boyfriend."

"Hmmm." He looks down at his notepad and starts to jot some notes down.

"What?" I huff.

"I know you're holding back and not telling me everything." He finally looks up at me, eying me as if I'm guilty of something. Which I can say, he is right. "You're diverting the question."

I know if I tell him I convinced Elliot to take me to Kate's to see Anastasia that night, he's going to chew me out for that. And I'm really not in the mood to listen to his mumbo jumbo. We're together now, and that's all that matters to me. How we got to that point shouldn't even fucking matter anymore.

"Fuck, Flynn! What do you want to hear? That I went to see her after our meeting and spent the night with her? I'm not sorry for doing it. If I didn't take that risk and go see her that night, who knows if she would be mine right now. She could have slipped through my fingers and that asshole would still be with her. And I don't think I would be able to live with myself if that happened." I run a hand through my hair. It feels as though a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I never realized that it was such a burden to keep all that to myself.

"I didn't think that I would see the day that in one of our meetings you would admit anything to me. Let alone yourself to yourself.' He smirks. "If you didn't take the situation into your own hands, you know what you could have lost in the process."

"I know what I could have lost. Those nights we emailed late at night or talking for hours in front of my mother's house, I knew where she was going right after. Straight home to Jose or laying right next to him. Do you think I fucking liked the idea of knowing that she was laying right next to him in bed? Fuck no. That's why yesterday, I asked her to move in with me. I get to go to sleep with her in my arms and wake up to her beautiful face."

He looks surprised. I would too considering its me he's talking to. He starts to write again on his damn notepad. Shit.

"What was her reaction when you asked her to move in?"

"Well, she asked if I didn't think it was too soon."

"And how do you feel about what she said?"

"I don't think its too soon. She's slept over for the past 2-3 nights, Flynn. So I don't know why she has a problem of just making it a permanent move."

"You don't think that she might be right? She just ended a relationship with her boyfriend. And you want her to take this big step, in a newly formed relationship with you? You barely know each other. And the only relationship you know is between a dominant and a submissive. Being boyfriend and girlfriend is going to take more then a few restraints and spankings, Christian."

"Don't you think I fucking know that? I've given her more already. More then I ever thought I could possibly give. I took her out on a date and did my best to show her what I can offer her. And that's all I want to do. Give her everything I have." I trail off, closing my eyes and laying my head into my hands as Anastasia's face appears before me. "When I look at her, yes, she reminds me of all the others, physically. But I don't feel the need to blindfold or gag her. When I touch her, I don't have the urge to tie her up. When I kiss her, I know, in that moment, she's all that matters. And I don't ever want to hurt her in anyway." I softly say.

"If you are willing to end all that for Ana and have this normal relationship with a normal sex life with her, do you think what your feeling for her is love?"

* * *

**Anastasia's POV  
**

_Anastasia,_

_I'm sorry you have to wake up without me, again. I have an early morning meeting. I did not want to wake you from your sleep. You looked so peaceful. I've notified Mrs. Jones that you slept over. Whatever you want for breakfast, she will make it for you. And make sure you eat. Sawyer will be taking you to work. See you tonight.  
_

_Christian_

_P.S. You're clothes have been put away in the closet and in the dresser drawers. I hate the idea of having them being in the bags.  
_

Jeez, his note is very thorough. Leaving no stone unturned. I know what I'm doing before I do it. I shake my head and roll my eyes as I hold the note to my chest. I found it sitting on his pillow when I woke up this morning. If and when I do decide to move in, I guess this is what I can expect. Waking up in a big empty bed alone. Christian and his CEO lifestyle. It's a lot to get use to. Starting of course with Christian himself. I place the note on the night stand.

"I have to admit though, there are perks to being able to fall asleep in his arms at night. It is not something I am oppose to. Any girl would be crazy to turn down Christian's proposal to move in. But I know that it is far too soon to even think about moving in with him. He can try and have his evil, sexy ways with me anyway he wants to. I hope I can catch Kate tonight at the apartment. Last time we talked, she helped me to see clearly and make another big decision on what I should do with Christian and Jose. I text her to make sure she'll be there.

* * *

_-Kate, will u be home  
tonight?_

* * *

I get up to get ready for work, throwing my phone back on the bed. I duck into the closet and see that my clothes are neatly hung. I bet he asked Mrs. Jones to come in yesterday just to do it. Maybe I can leave some of them here, seeing as though I know I will sleep over, once in a while. I shrug and go into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

On my way to work, with Sawyer behind the wheel, I eat the banana I took from the fruit basket. Mrs. Jones insisted she make me some eggs and pancakes, but I didn't want her going through all that just for me. She seemed nervous as I told her that I would be okay with the banana and if she had a yogurt cup, I would be fine. She hesitated, opened her mouth again but closed it and went into the refrigerator and took one out for me. I told her not to worry about Christian. I would explain it to him later, if he asked. She smiled and said okay.

...

As I walk out of the elevator and walk to my desk, it seems as though things have gone back to normal. I'm not receiving any of the stares or whispers I was welcomed with last week. The only thing I notice is that no one will make eye contact with me or utter one word to me. I shrug it off as I put my purse away and sit at my desk. I turn on my computer and check the voicemails that were left over the weekend.

I have the phone to my ear as Matt walks past me into his office. Not even a wave or a whispered hello. It's as if I'm not even sitting here. He must still be mad about my comment on Friday. But the only reason I responded the way I did was because of his reaction.

I finish up with Matt's messages, getting up from my desk and knocking on his door.

"Come in." He doesn't sound too happy. He probably already expects that its me. I open the door to see him reading something on his computer.

"I have your messages." I say as I step into his office.

"Just leave them on the desk." He grumbles.

I clear my throat as I place the messages on his desk. "So, Matt, are we okay?"

"What do you mean?" He looks away from the screen of his computer and focuses on me.

"Well, I know on Friday we said some things we probably shouldn't have. An you just walked into your office without so much as a hi, hello there, Ana Banana." I wave mockingly to show him what I mean.

I see his shoulders relax as he sits back into his chair. "Yeah, I know Ana. I'm sorry. This whole weekend I spent thinking about what I said. I don't know why I listened to Frank. I think what Christian said to me the other day really pissed me off. And I've been carrying that around with me. Once Frank mentioned how out in the open you two were with each other, it just hit me that if you are together, he can just fire me and have you take my position. You know how much I love this job, Ana. We've talked about it many times." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out, reopening his eyes.

"Don't worry, Matt. I wouldn't let Christian do that to you." I give him a reassuring smile. It's the best that I can do right now.

"So, are you going to talk to him for me?" He reluctantly asks.

_Oh, shit._ I don't want to interfere with anything dealing with this company. Even if it's to talk up Matt to Christian. But he is my friend and has helped me so much along the way. I've learned a lot from him since working here and has really been a great boss to me.

"I'll see what I can do. But I'm not promising you anything." I point at him.

"I know. Thanks, Ana banana." He beams. Finally, a real Matt smile. All I've been getting from him has been scowls and frowns, I was wondering when I would see it again.

"I'm glad we're back on track. I hate being on the outs with you." I stop at the door of his office.

"Me too." Matt answers back.

...

During lunch, Kate texted me back to let me know she wasn't going to be home. Elliot was taking her out to dinner. I told her that I would be sleeping at the apartment tonight. Kate being Kate asked me a million and one questions, to see if Christian and I were okay. I let her know that we were okay, but that he asked me to move in with him. She was glad that we were still on the up and up. Kate promised she would be home tomorrow, after work, so we can talk about what I should do about the whole Christian situation.

The day went by faster as Matt and I are back working along side each other instead of trying to avoid one another. As I said goodbye to Matt, he reminded me about talking to Christian. I just laughed it off and told him not to worry about it.

As I step off the elevator and walk out of the building, I see Sawyer already waiting for me, with the door to the SUV opened.

"Uhhh, were you here, waiting for me the whole day?" I ask, hoping he didn't.

"Yes, I did. Mr. Grey has assigned me as your personal detail."

"He did, did he? I'm going to have to speak with him about this." I mumble as I slide into the back of the SUV. "Will you be taking me back to Kate's apartment?"

"Yes, Ana."

...

As we drive into the parking structure of Kate's apartment, and drive closer and closer to my car, I notice something off about it. Sawyer steps abruptly on the brakes, and my body whips back into the seat. He parks perpendicular to my car. Tears start to spring from my eyes as I cover my mouth in shock.

"Wait in here, Ana." I hear Sawyer says as he opens his door and steps out to take a look at the car. I see him pull out his phone from his pocket and I don't even have to ask who he's calling. I already know.

As I sit in the SUV, I can't believe what I see before me. The windows are smashed and the body of the car is dented all around. It's like someone took a baseball bat to it. The car is spray painted all over with the words _bitch_, _slut_, and _whore._ Sawyer is making his way around Wanda as I wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks.

After a few minutes, he comes back into the car as he hangs up the phone.

"Was that Christian?" I sniffle.

"Yes. Taylor and Mr. Grey are on their way now." He leans over and opens the glove compartment, taking out a pack of Kleenex. Sawyer turns around in his seat and hands over the tissue paper.

"Thank you, Sawyer." I say, as I take it from him. "Is it okay if I take a look at my car, Sawyer?" I ask.

"I think it would be best if you wait for Mr. Grey to get here, Ana." He looks back at me through the rear view.

"Okay." I whisper, turning my head to the window to look at my poor car. There is only one person that comes to mind as I look at the destruction before me. Just like he had no disregard for my feelings when he broke my watch. He took no mercy on the other gift my father gave to me.

Sawyer and I sit in silence as we wait for Taylor and Christian to arrive. About 20 minutes later, I see headlights shining through the back of the car. Taylor pulls up along side of us. The back door of the other SUV swings open and Christian steps out. He looks worried as he makes his way around the car, to where I'm seated. He opens the door and takes me into his arms. Holding onto me tight. I do the same, wrapping my arms around him.

"Are you alright, Anastasia?" He asks relieved. His nose is buried in my hair.

"I'm okay, Christian. But look at what he did to my car."

"That fucking shithead. I should have kicked his fucking teeth in when I had gotten the chance." He growls.

I lift my head up to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe that this fucker keeps doing stupid shit like this."

"Well, there's nothing else of mine that he can break or ruin." I try to laugh through the sadness I'm feeling.

"It's okay, baby. We'll get you another car. I hate you driving that ugly, dilapidated thing anyway." He smiles.

"No, Christian, you are not buying me a new car. I won't let you." I push him away from me.

"I'm going to buy you a car and you are going to like it. I don't care if I have to handcuff you to the steering wheel to get you to drive it. But you are getting a new car. Do you hear me, Anastasia?"

"Well, hear me, Christian. Buy me a fucking car if you want to, but I will not drive it. It will sit in the garage, parked. I am going to take the bus to work and save up my own damn money to get this car fixed." I glare at him.

"Why are you so fucking stubborn? I won't let you take the fucking bus to work if I have to pick you up and take you to work myself. I can't even believe you would say that." He shakes his head. "We are not going to discuss this any further. You'll have a new car by tomorrow afternoon, whether you like it or not. And that's. That!" He barks.

"Oh, no you don't Christian Grey. Don't speak to me like that. You are definitely not at work right now and you will not boss me around." I snap back.

"Fuck. Why won't you just let me do this for you?" He runs his hands through his hair, and I know he's frustrated.

"I thought we weren't going to discuss this any further. Just drop it Christian." I say calmly, even though I'm ready to burst inside. "Oh, and another thing, while we're at it. Sawyer is not babysitting me at work. I don't need him to shadow me. I'm at work... working." I say a little too loud.

Christian grunts loudly as he spins on his heels. His back is to me as his shoulders rise and fall slowly as he takes in deep breaths to calm himself. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Christian, I don't want to fight about this or anything with you, in fact. That's the last thing I want to do right now. But you asking me to move in with you, and then telling me that you'll buy me a car is too much, too soon." I squeeze his shoulder. "I like you a lot and care for you deeply. But, let's just take things slower."

He turns back around fast that I feel the air swoosh past my face.

"Fucking, Flynn." He mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing." He sounds defeated and I hate that it was me that did this to him. "I guess you're not coming home with me either."

"Look at me." He lifts his head up from looking at the floor and his gray eyes focus on me. "Under different circumstances, I would have moved in with you in a heartbeat. But unfortunately for us, that's not the case. You've never been in a real relationship and I'm just getting out of one. The last thing we need to do is rush into this and then have it end so fast that we don't have any time to enjoy each other. I would hate for that to happen."

"I would too."

"Plus, Kate doesn't have a problem with me living with her and I don't either. This way you can continue to woo me... the right way." I giggle.

A hint of a smile starts to form on his face. "Considering my wooing did get us to this point, I guess you're right. But will you just let me get you a ca..." I put my finger up to his lips to stop him.

"Shhh. You haven't given me a kiss yet." I flutter my eyelashes at him.

"Anastasia." He chuckles and leans into the SUV, steadying himself on his hands that he has placed on the seat and kisses me sweetly on the lips. He pulls back slightly but I'm able to feel his breathing on my lips. "I don't want to lose you. Especially not this soon. I'll do whatever the hell you want and if this is what you want, then I guess I can live with that." He kisses me swiftly again and lays his head on my forehead.

"Thank you. Now, can I get out of this car. My butts gone numb."

"Sounds like its the right time for a spanking." He grins.

"Christian, did you forget that Sawyer's in the driver seat?" I whisper.

"I know he's there. I see him, baby." He teases.

"Just get me out of here, please." I whine.

"Yes ma'am." He carefully gets out of the car and offers his hand to me.

"Thank you, kind sir." I place my hand in his and he helps me out.

...

Christian walks me to the apartment, but doesn't come in.

"What are you doing? Come in." I say as I place my things on the table and turn on the lights to the apartment.

"I'm not going to stay, baby. I just wanted to make sure you made it in safely. We both have work tomorrow and if I take one step into this apartment, I know we won't be getting any sleep." He smirks.

I pout disappointingly and wrap my arms around his neck. I'm on my tippy toes trying to get at eye level with him. But he's too tall. "You have a point, Mr. Grey." I kiss his chin. "I've got an idea. Do you have Skype?"

"Yes, I use it when I have to speak with contacts that are overseas. Why?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Skype date?"

"Sounds interesting. But only if it doesn't involve no clothes. On your part of course."

I gasp and smack his chest. "With clothes."

"Fine. Yes, with clothes."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This stay at home mom stuff is kicking my butt in the writing department. I'm just not use to it. But I am writing when I can find the time to. Also, I've been the worst at updating lately, but finding out that I'm still getting new followers and favorites despite that, makes me so happy. I haven't said it lately, but you guys are awesome. And this story wouldn't be where it is now without you guys. Thanks.**

**And let's not forget, we still have Christian's surprise party coming up. I'm estimating that it'll be 3 more chapters till we get there. So stick with me.  
**

**P.S. What do you think Christian said when Flynn asked him if he thought he was in love with Ana? You think Christian can keep his controlling ways under wraps? And not bring up moving in or buying her a new car? Skype date... what do you think or want to happen?  
**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! I would like to thank all you guys for sticking with me and being so patient. I really appreciate it. Also, this chapter is a little shorter then the past few chapters. I'm still getting back into writing again, so please excuse it for being a little short. Thanks again, guys!  
**

**Chapter 25**

**Anastasia's POV**

"Well, hello there, Mr. Grey. I was just about to hop into the shower." I say, lying to Christian. I've been sitting on the bed in my robe, chewing off all my finger nails waiting for our Skype date.

"I'd say I caught you at the right time, Ms. Steele. So, can I get a little peek of what you have underneath that robe of yours?" He grins that boyish grin and I about melt into the bed. I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing that.

"Nah, uh, uh." I wave a finger at him. Beaming back a smile.

"Please?" He pouts as some of his hair falls in front of his eyes. He runs his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face. His gray eyes twinkle from the light of his laptop.

I place my hand at the opening of my robe as I see Christian's eyes open a little wider. I pull it down just a little, exposing the top of my left breast. Then I pull it back up, covering myself again.

Christian groans as he shakes his head. "That's all I'm going to get?" He asks.

"I haven't decided yet. I have to see how well our "date" goes from here." I tease.

"Baby, trust me, I can show you a good time." He smirks.

* * *

**Jose's POV**

I shut the door to the apartment behind me and flip on the lights. I plop myself on the couch, laying my head back and shutting my eyes. But my eyes fly back open when all I see is Ana's sweet face, smiling back at me. I know I should hate her, but even after all the shit I did and said, I just can't. The only person I despise in all of this is that fucking bastard, Grey. But after that miserable night when he came over, I knew I had to get up and dust myself off.

I hear a knock at the door and look at the clock. She's right on time. I get up from the couch and open the door.

"Hey, sis." I smile, leaning down and kissing Vanessa on the cheek. "Come in." I usher her into the apartment.

Vanessa and I go way back. Our parents had first gotten together when I was 12 and she was 11. We grew close over the years, and even closer as we got older. When I moved away to college, my father and her mother eventually split. But we remained in contact.

"Are you feeling better today?" She asks as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Much. I don't know what state I would be in right now if you hadn't come over and check on me. I'd still probably be laying down on the floor, face down in my vomit." I shake my head at the thought.

"Well, you are my bigger bro and I would do anything for you. You needed a shoulder to cry on and I'm glad I was here to do that. Have you called pops to let him know you're okay? He is the reason why I came by to check on you." She says sternly.

"I called him this morning. I didn't give him the details, but I did let him know about Ana and I." I tell her.

"Good. Cause he was wrecking havoc on my phone. That man does worry about you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I've been so busy with all these jobs coming in. Then all the shit that happened with Ana. I didn't even have enough time for her," my voice cracks as I bring up Ana. "I think that's why she left me and went with him. He showed her enough attention and she took it. Hook, line and sinker. If only I had..." I sit next to Nessa and bury my head into my hands. I feel her arms wrap around me as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Jose, you don't need her. And she definitely does not deserve you. If she was that easily persuaded to be with him, then she never really loved you. You were trying to make something of yourself and make a future for the both of you. But she didn't see that. All she could see was Grey's money and his physical appearance. That's all he is. That bastard doesn't care for anyone but himself. And she'll eventually find out. The hard way."

"You sound like you know that asshole, personally." I huff.

She stays quiet, not saying a word.I turn to look at her as her eyes meet mine. "No, I don't. I just hear stories about him from time to time." She finally says.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"Oh, Christian. Is this better, baby?" I see Anastasia, from her nose down, on my laptop. She's biting down on her lip and her robe is slightly opened, revealing a little cleavage.

God, what I wouldn't do to be with he right now and bury my face in between her perfect, round, breasts. I grab my throbbing erection through my sweat pants as I watch her get on her knees and bend down in front of the camera.

"Anastasia, you're killing me over here, baby. I should have just stayed with you tonight." I groan.

"If you did, then we wouldn't be having our little date." She sits back down on the bed. "Besides, I'm enjoying myself. Teasing you like this." She giggles.

That damn giggle. Fuck! I never knew that just that sound alone can make me grow even harder. I grab my cock a little tighter as I watch her body move gracefully on screen. My own private, little star.

"So, baby, do I get to see a little something from you?" She says, batting her long lashes at me.

"Are you going to show me what you have under that robe?"

"Not until you show me what you're working with underneath those sweatpants of yours." She shyly turns her head as she bites down on her lip. "Was that a groan I heard coming out of you, Mr. Grey?"

"You're hearing things, Anastasia." I say coolly as she rolls her eyes. "And I told you, don't roll your eyes at me."

She places the tip of her finger at the corner of her lip. "I'm sorry, sir." She breathes. "I didn't mean to."

"You are driving me crazy over here, baby. I'm so fucking hard right now. I feel like I'm going to explode." I groan. This time I do and I don't fucking care if she did hear me.

"Well, show me what it is you do to _release_ all that pent up stress." Ana moves her laptop back and starts to lay down, stomach first on the bed.

"I can't do that without any visual aid. Care to help me with that?" I say before she has time to get comfortable.

She gets back onto her knees on her bed and slowly unties the rope on her robe. I gulp in anticipation of what I'm about to see. Anastasia grips the edges of her robe into each of her hands.

"Ready?"

All I can do is nod as she opens her robe.

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

Jose looks a lot better then when I walked in on him on Saturday. Faced down in a pile of your own vomit and piss, is never a good look on anyone. Especially for someone I care so much for. I really am glad that his dad called me to come by and check on him.

We are seated at the kitchen table as he talks about all the new jobs he has coming up this week and the rest of the month.

"I can't believe that I was going to shoot that fucker's surprise birthday party. Imagine if I would have never found out about them. I would have looked so stupid being there, while everyone around me knew."

"You're not going to do it anymore?" I ask him.

"Fuck no! I mean, it would have been great for my bank account but I can't watch those two parade around. Holding hands, kissing and rubbing their relationship in front of me."

"Personally, I think you should still do it, Jose. If the money's good, why not? Plus, if you want, I can come along and help you. You know how well Ana and i got along while you two were together. Maybe I can speak with her. A little girl talk, you know?"_ Please say yes. Please say yes._

"I don't know, Nessa. I don't think it's a good idea. All this shit just happened last week. It's still too early for me to see her. Them together. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." He looks at me with his sad eyes.

"Look, all you have to do is just take a few pictures of them when they come in. The rest of the night, you could just avoid them. Then, I can find the right time to have the heart to heart with Ana."

That bitch. She deserved what I did to her old ass car. She broke my brother's heart and now she's with the man that I should still be with. Christian doesn't realize what he gave up. If Jose still takes the job, I can get the chance to talk to Christian and make him see that I'm the one he should be with.

"If I still do this, promise me that you won't leave my side. I really respect Grace and I don't want to do anything to ruin the party she worked hard on. Even if it is for that son of a bitch."

"Deal. Now call Grace and tell her that you'll still do the gig." I grin.

"Thanks, sis. I don't know what I would do with out you." He smiles back at me and gets up from the table as I take a sip of my water. "Grace. It's Jose. I'm sorry for calling so late, but..."

_Yes! I'm that much closer to getting my Christian back._

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I didn't think it was possible, but I have _the_ Christian Grey, watching me open up my robe with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"You like?" I ask as I drop the robe onto the floor. I'm kneeling on the bed in a black lacy bra, matching lacy, ruffly panties and a garter belt with thigh high stockings on.

"Uh, huh." He nods his head. "I thought... I th... You said..." He stammers.

"What's wrong Mr. CEO? Are you at a loss for words?" I bend down in front of the laptop and stick my ass in the air._ Damn, these panties make my ass look good._

Christian clears his throat. "I thought you said you were about to take a shower?" He finally gets the words to come out of his perfect mouth.

"I did say that, didn't I? Well, I had all this," I kneel back up and do a little Vanna White hand action on what I'm wearing. "underneath my work clothes."

"God, you look so fucking sexy, Anastasia." He says through clenched teeth.

"Well, now that I've revealed to you what I was hiding, do I get that show now?"

"Fuck, anything for you. Hold on, baby. One second." Christian is gone from the screen as I watch as his laptop is moved to the edge of his bed. It's facing the wall. "Can you see me?" He walks into view and stands in between the wall and his bed, shirtless and his sweatpants are hanging from his hips in the most sexiest way. I lick my lips as I start to imagine licking the V that is chiseled out right below his 6-pack.

"Yes, I can see you." He adjusts himself and I can't help but let out a low moan. Now I'm the one wishing he hadn't left. I'd like to be the one to rearrange his package.

"Anastasia, I need you to touch yourself. Let me see you explore that sexy ass body for me. Can you do that for me?" He grabs himself again through his sweatpants.

I nod, as I slowly slide my hands up my thighs, hips, up my stomach and come to a stop at my breasts. I take them into each of my hands a give them a squeeze.

"Yeah, baby, just like that." Christian's hand slips into his pants and I see his arm move up and down.

"Let me see, Christian." I purr as I run my left hand down my body again. Cupping the mound that lays between my legs. I run my middle finger from the middle of my wetness and up to my swollen clit and back down again. Pressing down with more pressure on my clit with every pass.

He takes his hand out and hooks his thumbs into the sides of his sweatpants. With one fell swoop, his pants are down and his cock is standing at attention. He grabs it in his hand, tightening his grip around it. Christian starts to stroke himself, slowly, from the tip to the base of his cock. Paying some attention to his balls and coming back up again.

"Is this what you wanted to see? Me taking care of myself."

"Oh, yeah, baby. I love when you stroke your cock for me. It fucking turns me on." I moan as I slip my left hand into my panties and slip my finger into my wetness and thrust in and out. With my right hand, I cup my breast and pinch my nipple between my thumb and forefinger. A moan escapes my mouth and I notice this gets Christian going a little faster now.

"Not only is that mouth of your's smart, but you have a naughty little mouth as well."

"This naughty little mouth was wrapped around that hard cock of your's last night." I breath.

I see his eyes roll into the back of his head as he picks up the pace. "You naughty little thing. I am so fucking glad you are all mine."

"All your's, baby. Only your's." I take my finger out from my panties. My hand is covered in my arousal. Christian starts to slow down as he watches me as I make my next move. I put my hand close to my mouth and start to lick my middle finger. Starting from the backside of the knuckle and making my way up to the tip. Then I slide my finger into my mouth. Sucking it clean of my juices.

Christian's eyes close and his head falls back. "You're going to be the death of me, baby." He lowers his head down and opens his eyes. Even from here, his gray eyes are penetrating through the screen and into me. All of a sudden, Christian lets go of his erection and starts to pull up his sweatpants. "Stop what you're doing, Anastasia. I'm on my way over there. I can't take this. I need to feel you around me."

"Wait! What?" I ask, confused. "Christian, the whole point of this was to Skype. This is not what was suppose to happen." I slump back down onto the bed.

"I don't give a fuck what the whole point was. I'm coming over there to fuck you, and that's that." He walks closer to his laptop and he reaches over on the bed and he grabs his shirt. Throwing it over his head. "Put your robe back on and don't touch yourself. I'll know if you do. I'm on my way over." He commands.

"What happens if I do?" I bite down on my lip, giving him an innocent look.

"Don't you dare! I'll be right over." He points at me.

"Be careful, Christian. And don't speed over here like a maniac. I'll be waiting for you." I blow him a kiss.

"I will, baby. See you soon."

* * *

**Christian's POV**

As much as I need to fuck Anastasia, I take her advice and keep within the speed limit. I'm turn the corner onto the street of where Kate's apartment is when I get a email on my Blackberry. I park in one of the opened spots and read the email.

* * *

**From:** Jason Taylor  
**Subject:** Footage  
**Date:** June 11, 2012  
**To:** Christian Grey

We've gone over the footage of the garge at the apartment building of Ms. Kavanagh. Vanessa Perez is  
the woman that was seen spray painting and defacing Ms. Steele's car. How would you like for us to take  
care of the following matter?

Taylor

* * *

Vanessa? The last time I saw her was 3 months ago, the night she told me she loved me. I didn't feel the same for her as she did with me. So like all the others, I had to end it as soon as those words slipped out of her mouth.

I don't have time to deal with this right now. I have a wet Ms. Steele in some sexy lingerie to attend to. The last thing on my mind is that God awful ugly car of hers or Vanessa for that matter.

I get out of the R8 and slip my phone back into my pocket. Making my way up to the apartment.

I knock on the door and after a minute, I hear her feet shuffling across the floor. The doorknob turns, revealing Anastasia, with her robe opened. Her body on display for me.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Grey." Her blue eyes are hooded and dark. I know she's ready for me. And I am definitely ready for her.

I take a step into the apartment as she takes a step back. Making enough room for me to close the door. I take her hand that she used on herself and bring it up to my nose. Taking in a deep breath in. I hear Anastasia gasp as she watches me take the same finger she had in her mouth, into mine. I suck, tasting a mixture of her and her sweet minty mouth. I pull it out and she wraps her arms around my neck. Slamming her lips onto mine. I scoop her into my arms.

"Bedroom. Now!" She mumbles against my lips.

"Yes, ma'am."


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I'm sitting at my desk, daydreaming about last night. The way Christian came into the apartment, put my finger in his mouth and sucked, made my legs so weak that I'm surprised I didn't collapse where I stood. And that tongue of his. He knows how to work it and work it right. I never, ever would have thought that anyone would be able to get me going and off with just their tongue alone. But that is until I met Christian. And his big co...

**RING RING RING**

My work phone goes off before I can start to imagine Christian's big...

**RING RING RING**

I let out a big sigh as I pick up the phone. "Piper Publications. Ana Steele speaking."

"Hi, dear. It's me, Grace. I hope I didn't catch you at a busy time." Grace's sweet voice fills my ear.

"I'm not busy at all, Grace. I'm actually on my lunch break."

"Oh, good. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Christian for your number. I needed to speak with you about something. I know this might feel a little akward because you and Christian have just started dating."

"Grace, don't be silly. You know I am completely comfortable with you. So don't even think that way."

"Oh, darling, that is wonderful to hear. I just didn't know if it was proper mother/girlfriend etiquette. I don't want to come off as one of those mothers and scare you off." She chuckles.

"You are not one of those." I chuckle back. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, last night, I got a call from Jose..." she begins.

"Jose?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, dear. He was asking if I had found a replacement photographer for this Saturday. And I told him that I was still looking for one. He then asked if it was okay with me if he could still do the job. I didn't know what to say. Since the day he quit, I've been trying to find another one to take his place, but everyone's all booked up. Then I remembered that you said that you would be okay if Jose were to attend the party. So, I reluctantly gave him his job back. I was calling to let you know the situation and see if you're still okay with him coming."

I can hear it in her voice, how much she needs Jose to do this party. I don't want to ruin this for her. I've seen the end results of what great lengths Grace goes through for her events. So I know she has probably put ten times that into Christian's party. Her baby boy.

"Grace it's not a problem. He's just going to be taking pictures. Jose and I can be civilized with one another. You are having it in your home and it's your party. I wouldn't dare cause a scene. And even though Jose and I aren't together, I know he feels the same way. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, darling. I've been so worried that I wouldn't find anyone and Jose asking to do it, has been a weight lifted off of my shoulders. It is one less thing to worry about."

"I'm glad you got that out of the way. Do you still have a lot to do?"

"Just a few odds and ends. But that pesky photographer gig was the last thing I had to deal with." She breaths a sigh of relief. "And I feel even more relieved, now that I know that you are totally fine with Jose doing this. Thank you, Ana."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I know. But the thank you is also for having to deal with my sweet Christian. I know how hard he can be at times. And you took him on, full force and I've seen so much change in him, even before you two got together." She laughs nervously. "I mean, not that you were with Christian while you were with Jose. I, uhh..."

"I understand what you meant, Grace. You don't have to explain yourself." I try to reasure her. I hope that she doesn't think that way of me though.

"See, I'm turning into one of those mothers now." She mumbles. "I better let you get back to your lunch before something else stumbles out of this mouth of mine."

"Ummm, Grace, one more thing before you go. Do you have a dress code for the party? I don't want to show up and I'm under-dressed or over-dressed."

"We're having the party out in the back, under a big tent. And I checked the weather for Saturday, and it's going to be a warm night. So a flowy maxi or a sundress would be fine, darling. Just a casual summer surprise party."

"Sounds great. I know I have something laying around in my closet. Thank you, Grace. I'll see you Saturday."

"Wonderful, dear. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and then fall back into my chair.

I can't believe that Jose is going forward with shooting Christian's birthday party. I know he's a professional. I've witnessed it first hand how he handles himself on the job. But I feel as if this time it's a different story. He's willing to come and shoot a surprise party for the man who is now with his ex-girlfriend. I wonder what could have changed his mind.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

It has been none stop this whole fucking day. Meetings with investors, business calls, and lunch with a potential client.

After the busy morning I had, I finally get to sit in my office and admire the view from my seat. Downtown Seattle is busy this time of day, with all the people walking along the sidewalk, and cars driving up and down the streets. And all I can think of, as I sit here, is Anastasia. I want to hold her in my arms, kiss her beautiful, smooth skin and breath her in. There is no where I'd rather be at this moment, but with her.

I look down at my watch and see that its 4:30. I know Anastasia gets off of work at 5pm. I think I'll surprise her and wait for her outside when she gets out.

"Taylor, get the SUV ready. I'll be down in 5."

I get up from my chair, loosen my tie and unbutton the top button. Looking around, I make sure I don't need anything to take home with me to look over or review. Nothing.

I feel like a fucking school kid as I lock up my office. It's this new feeling deep down inside of me. I now have something to look forward to when I get off of work. Even if she sticks with her plan of waiting to move in with me, it wouldn't matter to me. As long as I know that Anastasia is mine and no longer Jose's, I'll take it. I couldn't have asked for greater birthday present.

"Have a great night, sir." Andrea says, as I walk past her.

I spin around to face her. "Thank you, Andrea." I smile at her as she looks at me confused. "And, Andrea?"

"Umm, yes, sir." She mumbles.

"Remind me tomorrow to give you a raise." I must really be in a great mood. But I know she deserves it after all. She puts up with all of the shit I put her through.

"Thank you, sir." She says, still with a confused look on her face. I turn around, and walk towards the elevator.

"See you tomorrow, Andrea." I call out as I walk into the elevator and the doors close behind me.

...

We made it just in time, as I see Anastasia walking out of Piper. She is not alone as she walks with two other woman. They're laughing and talking, walking towards the car. I open the door and slide out, catching Ana by surprise. All three of them stop in their tracks as a shy smile grows on Ana's face. Her colleagues, stand there, staring at me. _Fuck, not this again._

"Christian. What are you doing here?" She takes a step towards me, looking over her shoulder at the pair of drooling women behind her.

"I wanted to surprise you, baby, and pick you up." I take her hands into mine, pulling her into me for an embrace. I bury my nose into her hair and breath her in. "I missed you all fucking day." I whisper into her hair.

"I missed you too, Christian. But you didn't have to pick me up. Jess was going to give me a lift home." She kisses my chin, and pulls back, out of my arms. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Well, I'm here now. Won't you let me take you home, Anastasia?" I ask.

She nods, biting down on her lip. "Okay." She breathes, turning around to face her friends.

"Oh, umm, where are my manners? Jess. Em. This is Christian. Christian. Jess and Em." Ana introduces us to each other. But what she doesn't know is that I've looked through everyone's file that works at Piper, and I already know who they are. I like to know who works for me at all times. And I make sure to take time off to look through each and every employees files.

"Nice to meet you Christi... I mean, Mr. Grey, sir." Jess seems flustered as she tries to speak.

"Mr. Grey, it is an honor to be working for you, sir." Em steps forward, a little too close and is invading my personal space. Anastasia can see how uncomfortable I feel as she tries to keep in her laugh. "I have always admired the work you have done all across the world." Em flutters her eyelashes at me.

"Thank you, girls. It's nice to meet you both. But if you don't mind, I'll be taking Anastasia with me now."

"Okay, Em, give Christian a little breathing space." Anastasia steps in between us and Em snaps out of her trance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I wasn't..."

I open the door to the SUV and hold out my hand to help Ana in. "Baby, are you ready?" I smile at her.

"Yeah, I am. Bye guys. See ya tomorrow." She waves at them and takes my hand. Before she enters the SUV she plants a sweet kiss on my lips. And I swear that I heard both girls sigh with longing for what we have. Anastasia pulls back and opens her eyes. I am met with her crystal blues. "Thank you, Mr. Grey." She breathes.

...

"Where to, sir?" Taylor asks as I shut the door.

I lift up a finger to Taylor to give me a second as I turn to Anastasia and take her hand into mine. Bringing it up to my lips and laying kisses on each knuckle.

"Would you like to come with me to pick up the clothes I'm wearing for Saturday?" I ask her.

"Saturday? What's going on Saturday?" She cocks her head to the side, staring at me intently.

"Don't act like you don't know. I overheard Grace a few weeks ago asking your ex-boyfriend of yours to shoot the surprise party she's having for me. And she asked him to invite you. I know he must have mentioned it to you in between the time that I stole you away from him."

She pulls her hand out of mine and smacks me good on my arm.

"You did not _steal_ me away from Jose and you know that." She pouts.

"Fine, I charmed the pants off of you," I cock my eyebrow up at her and grin. "and you willingly left Jose to be with me. Is that better?"

"No, that's not any better. But that's not what we're talking about." She turns her body, facing the front and crosses her arms in front of her. "And yes, Jose did tell me about the party."

I scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my lap. Ana nestles her head into the crook of my neck and sighs. I don't think I can feel any happier then I do right now. Having the woman that changed my whole world around, in my arms. Who would have thought that I would ever find a woman like her? A woman who takes me for who I am and is not afraid to question me. And oh, how I fucking love how she pushes my buttons with that damn smart ass mouth of hers. It might now seem like it, but no one, not even Elena, has had this power over me, like Anastasia does.

"Christian?" Ana's voice interrupts me of my thoughts.

"Yes, baby?" I murmur, laying my cheek on top of her head and hugging her tighter.

"So, were you going to ask me to be your date to your party, or what?" She giggles. I can feel her trying to look up at me through her lashes. I cup her face into my hands, and she leans into my touch. I move in close, as I lay my forehead onto hers.

"Anastasia," she bites on her lip, making my mind switch directions and a twitch in my pants. I think she feels it because she wiggles against me, causing me to harden even further. "as much as I want you right now, don't forget, we're not alone." I whisper, nudging my head in the direction of Taylor, who is sitting in the front driver's seat.

She releases her lip, her mouth forming a perfect little o, as she exhales. "But Mr. Grey," she whispers back. "I know he's there... sir." She flutters her eyelashes and smirks at me. I don't think I've ever seen a smirk as sexy as the one she just flashed me.

"Ms. Steele, you are a naughty little thing. And you know what happens to naughty girls?" I brush my thumb along her mouth. I make my way back again, when she opens her mouth, taking my thumb into her welcoming wet mouth. Her tongue is swirling around the tip. I close my eyes, relishing the sensation. Wishing it was something else she was sucking on. I slowly pull my thumb out, making a popping noise.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping you can show me." Her eyes have darkened and are hooded. With that look alone, I know she's ready for me.

"Baby, I will. Trust me." We stare into each other's eyes. Wanting gray to needing blue.

I hear Taylor clear is throat and I realize we haven't moved from where we were parked. We're still in front of Piper. I hesitantly turn my head to face Taylor.

"Taylor, to Ms. Acton."

"Sir." Taylor nods.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

When we arrive at Neiman Marcus, we are greeted by Caroline's drooling assistant. She doesn't even acknowledge me, as she starts to speak with Christian. He interrupts her to introduce me, but she doesn't take her eyes off of him long enough to even look in my direction. Christian leans in towards me, skimming my ear with his lips and whispers a sorry as he excuses himself to speak with said assistant. All the while, I keep one watchful eye on her and the other is secretly rummaging through the racks of summer dresses. I am lost in a mix of floral patterns, pastels, and bright, bold colors. And before I know it, I've gravitated towards the rack and left Christian to fend for himself against the drooler.

Taking my time, I look over each beautiful dress, one by one. Sliding the hanger over after each dress I ooh and aww over. I'm almost to the end when I slide over a minty green, short sleeved high low dress to reveal a cute, spaghetti strap, chiffon, floral print dress. I pull it out, holding it flush against my body. It's short, hitting me a little below mid thigh.

The price tag sways from side to side on the tag of the dress. I can't help but look, taking the tag between my fingers. My eyes go wide as I see the price of the dress. Wow! This dress cost about a check and a half for me. I pout to myself, running my hand down the dress.

"If you want it, baby, just get it." Christian startles me making me drop the dress on the floor.

"Jeez, you really know how to get someone's blood flowing." I bend over, picking up the dress and hang it back onto the rack. I feel Christian's arms snake around my waist, pulling me in close against his body. His chin comes to a rest on my shoulder.

"Baby, I'm a talented man. I can get other things flowing too. Want me to show you?" He smiles against my neck.

"Christian." I admonish, slapping him on his arm.

"It was worth a shot." He shrugs, lifting his head from my shoulder, he spins me around to face him. His face has turned serious in a matter of seconds. But he looks as sexy as ever. I'd even say even more. "Pick out a dress, Anastasia. Hell, pick out 5 or 6 or even 10 or take the whole rack if you want. It doesn't matter to me." I look away from him about to roll my eyes at how arrogant he is when it comes to his money. "And before you roll your eyes at me or you refuse my offer, I want you to know that you're going to have to get use to this. I know it's a big change from what you're use to, but you are with me now. And I want to spend money my money on you. Let me..."

"But..." I interrupt.

"Anastasia." Christian's eyes are burning a hole into me, and I can see his jaw tensing up.

_You're about to piss him off. You better just shut your mouth. Oh, shut up. I don't care if he gets mad at me. I have a right to say something._

"Christian." I pull my chin out of his hold. "I don't want you spending your hard earned money on me. Yes, we're together now, but that doesn't mean you can go buying me a $650 summer dress. I mean, I can just go to Forever 21 and buy myself the same dress for $15."

"It doesn't matter if the dress was a $1,000 or even $5. I want to get it for you." His face is inches away from mine. "You won't let me buy you a damn car to let you get around, so the least you can do, is let me buy you a damn dress that you'll be wearing to my fucking birthday." He says through gritted teeth.

_There you go. Told you to keep your mouth shut. _

"God, Christian, you are so hard headed. I don't want you to buy me a fucking dress, alright!" I cross my arms in front of me. My face is hot and if it was possible, I know steam would be blowing out of my ears.

I don't believe what I'm seeing. As I stand here, pissed off at Christian, he's trying to hold back a growing smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What are you smiling at?" I ask him, furrowing my brows.

He takes a step towards me as I watch him cautiously. Leaning down to meet my gaze, he kisses me between my brows.

"You know, you look really fucking sexy when you're mad." He whispers darkly. "And I really want to fuck you right now."

"Umm, well, we... uhhh." I can't even string together a sentence because the look on his face has me distracted. I don't even know what I was mad about.

"Come with me." He steps back, holding his hand out to me. "And grab that dress you were looking at."

I shake my head to rid the trance Christian has me under. It will not work. "No, I will not! Just because you look at me that way and say those things to me, you think I'm just going to forget why I'm mad at you and do what you tell me to do?" I scoff. "I don't think so."

"Anastasia..." I see Christian's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows hard. "Please..." He clears his throat._ Wow, is it that hard for him to be polite?_ "just do it."

"Fine, Christian." I huff, and I do as I'm told, grabbing the floral dress off of the rack by the hanger. Dress in one hand, Christian's hand in the other.

"Julie, Ms. Steele is going to try on this dress."

"Okay, Mr. Grey." The woman purrs. "I'll show her to the dressing room."

"No, it's quite alright. I'll show her myself." He's short and to the point.

"Are you sure, sir? It will be my_ pleasure."_ She slowly enunciates the last word, her lips forming a pout when she's done.

"Come, Anastasia." He walks past her, ignoring her attempts of trying to seduce him. And as I pass her, I can't help but give her a yes-that's-my-man-so-back-off face. Her face falls in defeat, knowing she can't win this battle.

Christian pulls me into the dressing room, closing the door behind us. The room is huge, with 3 mirrors in the corner. Two of the are positioned at an angle. There is also a circular platform right in front of them, a chair right next to it and one long couch against the wall. I hear, rather then see, Christian sit down onto the couch. I turn to him, and see that he's made himself comfortable. He's laying back onto the couch as his long arms are stretched out on the top and his equally long legs are stretched out in front of him too.

"Try the dress on, Anastasia. I want to see what it looks like on."

"You're not going to stay in here while I change, are you?"

"I've already made myself comfortable on this couch. Plus, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, baby." He throws his hand up, signalling me to proceed.

He's right. I just have to try on this damn fucking dress and we'll be done. Then we can get out of here.

I walk to the wall next to the mirrors. I hang the dress onto the hook on the wall. I look back, over my shoulder to see Christian, sitting there, watching my every move. I turn back around and start to unbutton my black chiffon blouse. I slip it off, placing it on the seat of the chair.

"Go on." He urges.

I untuck the white tank top that is tucked into my black pencil skirt, and pull it over my head. Placing it on top of my blouse. Reaching around to the back of my skirt, I unzip it, tugging it down as it pools at my feet. I hear a low groan come from behind me as I step out of the skirt and bend down to pick it up, adding it to the pile of clothes on the chair. I take another glance behind me, and the look on Christian's face is intense. His eyes hooded, stormy gray eyes are roaming up and down the length of my body, licking his lips. He looks as if he's going to pounce on me at any moment. The thought of him, taking me here, right now, has me clenching my thighs together. The possibilities of how and where he can fuck me, flood my mind. And knowing Christian, he's thinking the same thing.

I breath in deeply through my nose and reach for the dress, sliding it off of the hanger. Slipping the dress over my head, I pull it down, over my body and smooth down any wrinkles. I make sure everything looks okay before I turn around to show Christian. I walk in the front of the mirror and twirl around, giggling to myself._ It does look really nice on me, _I think to myself.

"It looks fantastic on you, baby." Christian says as I see him in the mirror, standing behind me. I spin around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet my lips. I lay a soft, tender kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." I smile against his lips. "But you're still not buying it for me, even if it does look great on me and it fits like a glove." I sigh.

"Will you stop being so stubborn, and just let me buy you this damn dress?" He growls.

"What's the magic word?" I cock my head to the side.

"If I say it, will you let me buy it for you?"

"Say it." I nudge my nose against his.

A big smile plays on his lips. "Fine." He huffs. "_Please_, Anastasia, will you let me buy this dress for you." He mumbles.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh, you'll think about it, will you?" He chuckles, looking down at me with a sparkle in his gray eyes.

"Why do you have to do that?" I whine.

"Do what?" He asks curiously.

"Look at me like that. It makes me stop from wanting to stay mad at you."

"I'm looking at you like I always do, baby. And how can you stay mad at this." He pouts, knowing that is my weakness.

And before I know what I'm doing, I lunge at him, meeting his lips with mine. I kiss him with everything I have. I missed him today, and all I've been waiting for, was to be alone with him. And I don't care that we're in a dressing room, with the possibility of people standing outside the door. I want this man, and I want him now. He. Is. Mine.

Christian grabs at the hem of the dress, pulling it up and over my head.

"I don't want to mess this thing up. I would love for you to wear this to the..." I reach for his cock, grabbing him through his pants. "Baby." He moans. "Fuck that feels good." He throws the dress onto the couch._ I'll get that thing dry cleaned tomorrow. _I give myself a mental note.

He reaches around to the back of me, as our mouths crash back down to each other and our tongues meet, sparking the need for him inside of me. I feel my bra loosen and Christian grabs at the straps, pulling it off of my body and throwing it over to the couch. He reluctantly pulls away, and takes a step back.

"You have the most perfect body, Anastasia. Fuck, how did I get so fucking lucky?"

"I don't know if I can answer that question, but I can tell you that you can get lucky right now, Mr. Grey." I bite down on my lip as he rushes me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. Turning around, he walks towards the couch and lowers me down onto it.

"That was a given, Ms. Steele." He grins, kneeling down in front of me, taking my right foot into his hands, and sliding off my high heel. Christian brings my foot up to his lips, placing a light kiss onto the pad of my big toe. I giggle at the new sensation, as it sends a shiver down my spine. He smiles again, and continues on his journey. Placing kisses to my inner step, the heel of my foot, my ankle and then he stops, looking up at me. The anticipation of what he's going to do to me is driving me crazy. He places my foot onto his shoulder and starts to nibble at my calf, making his way to the side of my knee, where he starts to lick and suck at the sensitive nerves. I would have never imagined how turned on I could get by just some knee play. He scoots in, my knee is now resting on his shoulder as he continues to run his tongue down my thigh. He reaches the fold of my leg, licking up and down the edge of my thong. Then, before I can blink, he buries his nose into the apex of my legs, taking a deep breath in. "Shit, baby. You smell good enough to eat." He murmurs. "And I think I will." Running his index finger down, over my clit, I let out a small moan. He's teasing me now, and I don't know how much longer I can hold out. He runs his finger back up, pressing a little harder as he passes over my sensitive button again.

"Fuck, Christian, what the hell are you waiting for? An invitation to get inside? Just fucking do it already!" I groan in frustration as Christian looks up at me surprised of my outburst.

He licks his lips. "Yes, ma'am."

Taking me by the waist, he pulls me down a little, positioning me to a more comfortable spot for him to start his task. Lifting my other leg, he pulls off the other heel and throws it over his shoulder. He pulls my thong to the side to uncover the hidden treasure. I can't help but push up, trying to meet his face with my wet folds. Before I can come back down onto the couch, he pulls me to his face, holding onto me by my waist, my back arched.

This time, without hesitation, he lunges right in, licking up the juices that are dripping. I close my eyes, relishing the feeling of his tongue all over me. Licking me up and down.

"Uhhh, Christian. That feels so good." I breathe.

He continues his assault, plunging his tongue into me, and swirling it around inside of me. In and out In and out. I can feel the heat radiating off of his tongue inside of my core. In and out. And just when I feel like I'm about to come, he stops. I look up at him confused.

"Why did you stop?" I ask in frustration.

He takes my legs, one at a time, lowering them back onto the floor.

"I want you to watch me fuck you." He stands up, extending his hand to me. I take it as he pulls me to stand.

We walk over to the mirrors and he lets go of my hand. He takes the chair with my work clothes on it and places them on the platform. Positioning the chair in the middle of the mirrors, the back of the chair facing them, he motions me over to him. Cupping my cheeks, he brings his face down to mine, licking my lips and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I can taste myself on his tongue. I kiss him back, his hands sliding down my body. He stops at my breasts, kneading them in his strong hands. His thumbs running over my nipples. Hardening at each pass. My head flies back, but that doesn't stop him from kissing me on my neck.

"Baby, I want you. Please, just fuck me already." I moan.

"As you wish." He mumbles against my neck.

Christian stands up straight, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Hooking his thumb into his pants and boxers, he pulls them down. His cock is hard and definitely ready for me. Sitting down on the chair, he pulls me to him. His head nuzzling my stomach.

"Wait." He says, reaching down for his pants and searching in his pockets. "Ahh, huh!" Holding up the condom packet in triumph, he rips it open, fast, and slides it down his erection.

He sits on the chair and I maneuver myself, placing my legs on each side of him. I hover over him as he watches me. Placing his hands on my hips again, he lowers me slowly onto his cock. I slam down onto it, taking Christian by surprise. His head flies back in ecstasy, eliciting a big groan from his beautiful, tasty mouth.

"Anastasia." My name comes roaring out of his mouth. "You are so fucking tight, baby. Shit." He mumbles.

Using my leg strength, I lift myself back up, having to go onto my tippy toes to reach the tip of his cock, I slowly lower myself back down onto him, feeling every inch of him. I keep at this torturous, slow pace as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"You're killing me." He says, as I slam down again, hard.

I lean forward, placing my mouth next to his ear. I lick along the edge as another moan escapes his lips. "Is that better, Christian?"

"No, its not. Now if you don't mind, Ms. Steele..." He takes a hold of my thighs and picks me up without pulling out. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'd like to fuck you now."

He tries cautiously to walk over to the mirrors, and I can't help but laugh at his attempt to get us over as safe as possible without tripping on his pants, he presses me up against the cold mirror. Grabbing a hold of my ass, he lifts me up and back down again onto his awaiting cock. With every thrust, he keeps slamming me down harder. I feel myself building, higher and higher.

"God, you're going to make me come, Christian. Fuck me harder, baby. Please." I plead.

He starts to pick up speed as I turn to look at the mirror besides us. I can see his cock thrusting in and out of me.

"You like that, baby? Watching me fuck you like this?"

All I can do is nod my head because I can feel myself close to the edge of no return.

"I'm going to come, Christian."

"Don't." He pulls out fast, lowering me to the ground. "Put your hands on the mirror, Anastasia."

I do as I'm told as I feel his cock slide back into me. I close my eyes, as he keeps fucking me.

"Open your eyes. Watch us, baby."

I slowly open my eyes and look to the mirror in front. I can see Christian's forehead glistening from sweat. His face is serious as he keeps thrusting his hard cock into me. I can hear our skin slapping against each other with each thrust. I feel Christian's left hand leave my waist as he gathers my hair into his hand. He tugs at it, my head falling back. I turn to watch in the mirror to my left. And I can't wait any longer. The sight of him fucking me as I watch, is too much for me. I have to come.

"Christian." I scream his name as I pulsate around him.

"I love it when you come. You look so fucking sexy." He says. I didn't even notice as he watched me. "And it makes you even more tighter. Fuck." He thrusts a couple of more times, calling out my name as he comes. Pulling out of me, he places a kiss onto my back. I smile at him through the mirror and his gray eyes light up.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

We hear a light knock at the door and I spin around to face Christian.

"Mr. Grey? Is everything alright in there? I heard some shouting." Julie's voice comes through the door.

Christian and I look at each other, holding in our laughs. He's about to answer her, when I put my finger to his lips to stop him.

"Julie, we're okay. No need to break down the door to save Mr. Grey." I bite my lip to stop from laughing.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be waiting outside when you two are done." We hear feet shuffling away, giving us the okay to bust up.

As our laughter subsides, Christian takes me into his arms, holding onto me tight.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in, well, ever." He squeezes me in tighter. "I love you, Anastasia." He whispers.

I gasp in surprise, and I feel Christian stiffen up. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_

"Fuck. I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I did, but... Shit."

"I love you too, Christian." I lay my head on his chest. Listening to his heart beating at a mile a minute.

"Do you really?" He asks cautiously.

"I do. I love you, Christian Grey." I give him a peck on his chin.

"And believe me when I say it. I love you too, Anastasia Steele."

We stand there, in silence holding onto each other. Nothing else is said and nothing has to. I know he meant what he said and I did too. I do love Christian, even though we haven't been together long, it seems like we've known each other forever. In the corner of my eye, I can see Christian beaming from ear to ear in the mirror. His smile touching his eyes.

"You ready to go, baby?" He asks, holding me by my shoulders at an arms length.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**Christian's POV**

As we walked out to the car, Taylor walks towards us, taking our clothes from my hand and to the car. We follow behind, and I open the door of the SUV for Anastasia, and she freezes.

"What's wrong, Anastasia?"

She turns towards me, this time, taking my face into her hands.

"I don't want you to think I'm coming home with you tonight because you told me you love me. But I would like to go back to the apartment with you, if that's alright?" She lets go of my face, watching for my reaction.

"Who am I to complain? You know I wouldn't say no. And since you brought up the subject, does that mean you'll move in?" I give her my panty busting smile. I've used this look before, and know the power it holds.

"I said I'd stay over tonight. I never said I was moving in permanently." She shakes her head.

"You and that mouth." I shake my finger at her.

...

Once we're back at the apartment, Gail fixes us each a plate for dinner. We talk about work and how much her and Matt are getting along better now that they worked it out. I tell her about work and how close I am from closing a deal. After dinner, Anastasia washes up, even though I protest. I let her know that Gail would do it later because it's her job. But of course, she ignored me and still did it anyway. I let Anastasia know that I have to check a few of my emails before I join her for bed. I tell her to go ahead and take a shower and I'll be with her before she even finishes.

When I'm done in my study, I walk into the room. I hear the shower still going and decide to join Ana. After a little bit of messing around, which included both of us cleaning/groping each other, we decided to get out.

Both of us slip into our pajamas and into bed. I take her into my arms, her back to my front.

"Goodnight, Mr. Grey."

"Goodnight, Ms. Steele." I turn over, turning off the bedside lamp.

"Christian?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to ask me?" She whispers.

"Huh? Ask you what?"

"To be your date to your birthday. You never had the chance to ask me."

"Okay." I laugh. "Will you be my date for my birthday, Anastasia?"

"Can I think about it?" She giggles.

"Go to sleep." I command.

"Fine."

"Oh, and Anastasia?"

"Yes, Christian."

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N2: Hey guys! Phew, that was the longest chapter I've written so far. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Now, I want to thank all the old and new followers and faves. I never would have thought I would reach 500+ followers. This is a big milestone for this little story. T****hank you guys for being so patient with me. Just know, when I do find time to write, I do. **

******T********he next chapter is going to jump a few days. It will start from Friday night and take us into Saturday, the big surprise party. I know it's been a long time coming, but it's finally here. Thanks again, everyone. I wouldn't be where I'm at without you guys. You guys are the greatest!**


End file.
